If you joinned your enemy?
by Aifos di Cambri
Summary: What would happen if a child of Dagda and celt fighter joined the twelf legion? And why would he seek to join his enemies? Find out the adventures of Felix through the eyes of a six years old Jason to the II Titan War. Reyna appears in the fifth chapter. I might use some characters of the serie "The Oracle of Delphi Keep". I own nothing but my characters.
1. Felix, son of Dagda

Jason, stood next to Dakota, both of them were six. The guards had seen a new comer and had brought him to the fields of Mars. In his few months in the Legion he had come to get use to walks but he could feel the tension in every step, the nerviosity taking over the discipline, the silence was broke like any day when a storm arrives, drops falling, you see them coming and then suddenly they hit your window.

Then suddenly they stopped, Jason and his Cohort managed to move so they would be able to see the new-comer. The child of Jupiter saw two guards standing nervously next to three persons. There were two girls, the first one stood aside, she looked lost and scared, and Jason thought she had to be his age, her hair was coffee brown. The other had long black hair, sympathetic eyes; she was probably nine and was holding the hand of a twelve years old guy that stood between the two of them. Jason studied the stranger, he was tall and extremely thin, his skin had a darken color, probably a Latino American but what was weird was his hair, almost white and those golden eyes that studied calmly the crowd. When their eyes met his eyes seem to be able to read inside his soul. Jason stared at those golden eyes, sad eyes, extremely sad.

He looked away, the arms of the boy were covered with weird dark marks, tattoos maybe. His hands were large, Jason saw him give the girl a quick squeeze, she suddenly looked calmer, she looked up, but he wasn't exactly looking, then he gazed down and smile. It was a warm smile, but Jason saw something that made him die of curiosity and also feel his blood freeze. A long scar crossed his cheek, from his lip to the ear were a little piercing gleamed in the sunshine.

An awkward silence settled down, the girl looked nervous again while he just waited silently holding their piercing view. Wow, Jason thought, that guy was impressive, the entire Legion shifted uncomfortably at his glare. Then the two Praetors appeared in their purple tunics and their golden armors. They looked at the two guards, they marched forward and muttered their stories. Jason craned his neck, hoping to get something. Dakota pocked his elbow.

- Come on, we'll try to get in the front line to see well. – Jason nodded, usually that was against the rules, but who cared. That guy was the new found exotic discovery! They silently left their positions, walking quickly, as quickly as you can when your helmet is falling over your eyes every two seconds.

- Hey! – Someone caught Jason by the back of his shirt. Dakota was also stopped. Argh, it was the centurion of the Cohort. – Where do you think you two are going? – Jason thought about answer but nothing good came to his mouth, actually his best idea was "I really need to get to the bathroom". The centurion looked disappointed, Jason knew what was coming up now, he lowered his gaze, but the centurion never spoke, Jason looked up and turned. That guy was looking at them, with some kind of amusement, for the first time he felt chilled, in those eyes, there was some kind of black gleam…

- So, - the Praetor spoke, he was tall, muscular and superbus, near his twenties, with his brown, straight hair, and his deep black eyes, legacy of Minerva. – You want to join the Legion. – The boy looked down at the girl.

- Yes, my name is Nina, he's Felix. - She answered for both of them. The Praetor turned to Felix, his brows frowned.

- Can you speak for yourself? – He thought before answering, looking down at Nina again, who shrugged.

- I can, - he said, his voice was calm and steady, he had a slight Spanish accent, Jason thought. – The thing is I am not the one to speak.

- What he means is that he works for me. – the girl sounded embarrassed about it, he couldn't blame her, having a twelve years old guy at your service didn't seem right. – His family has been working for mine for a very long time. – Nina looked down. The praetor turned towards the other girl.

- And you?

- I…I'm Gwendolyn.

- Do you seek to join the Legion? – She didn't answer immediately.

- Yes, she does. – They all turned towards the boy, who looked calmly at the Praetor, he was almost as tall as him.

- Weren't you supposed to like, don't speak? – The other Praetor asked. He smiled amused.

- I am not allowed to speak for my mistress, but I can speak for Gwen. We met her, a few days ago, and then we made it up to San Francisco, then, we found the entrance of your Camp and you know the rest.

- Where do you come from? – Again Nina answered.

- Atlanta. My father is Lucas Robison, he's a legacy of Apollo. – She held out a letter, the Praetor took it and read it. She frowned at Felix.

- You aren't Roman?

- No he's not.

- Then why do you want to join us? – Nina looked at him giving him an _it's your turn _look.

- Because, I'm fed up of hearing my people telling disgraces about you, Children of Rome, first of all. Afterwards I know you guys are starting to need some kind of different training, you're too close minded from what I've seen in the house of my dear master sir Robison.

- Are you insinuating that we're stupid?

- No I don't, I'm saying that if you were to fight someone that had followed another type of training you might be dead in a couple of seconds. Besides, my father is Dagda, a Celt god, god of druids, the elements and wisdom. My father has gifted me with the facility of learning quickly different styles of fighting; I can show you how a Celt would fight, how a Greek would, a Japanese, a Persian and much more, even Inca's and Maya's.

- And why would we welcome a peregrine? – The legacy of Minerva crossed his arms over his chest. Nina spoke up again

- I thought like you as well, but father insisted. He said Rome was losing its strength, which we needed some… hem. – She looked at Felix. – What did he exactly said?

- Something like getting some fresh air?

- Ah right. Yeah that was his main argument. That you needed to refresh the water or something like that. – The Praetors looked at each other with questioning eyes. She shrugged and grumpily he said:

- All right, we'll give you a chance. Now, who will stand for them? - Max from the Forth Cohort took a step forward; he looked at the other centurion who nodded.

- We will. Does my Cohort approve? – Slowly the Forth Cohort patted their shields on the dusty floor and Jason saw in the eyes of Felix a flash of relieve while a bright smile spread on his lips.


	2. Belenos

Felix stayed in the Forth Cohort; Jason didn't know what they wanted him there and wondered why he wasn't sent to the Fifth. The guy and her mistress seemed happy in the Forth, it was obvious that Felix was being disadvantaged, even bullied but he didn't seem to care, he was happy enough leaving there. He would train with them, fight next to them, sleep with them. Jason knew they didn't want him to become a real legionnaire and Felix obviously knew that.

One day he just disappeared. He could hear the Lares mutter something about the Celts being all the same and not being respectful of the laws of Rome, and then suddenly at dawn he reappeared. He had a horse tied by a rope, a victorious smile on his lips. The horse was amazing, Jason had never seen such a thing, and it was black, shining in the light of the sun. A white nose and two beautiful brown eyes.

- Felix! – Max yelled running in his direction. – What are you doing and from where did you got this horse? If you stole it I swear that…

- I didn't, it's a real mustang, and he has never seen a close place. Or humans from so close, my Centurion. If you don't want me to be a legionnaire, I will fight in cavalry.

- But…

- He is right, - She said, that girl was stunning, standing for his servitor with so much pride and courage. – Felix will never be a Roman fighter, he doesn't have character. Plus being the descendant of Celtic heroes it seems obvious that he will be really good with horses. – The horse whined trying to get free from Felix hold, his ears went down glaring at them furiously. But the son of Dagda just stood even closer to him and started muttering words at the ear of the animal, this one slowly calmed down. The Praetors arrived and glared at Max.

- If you're not able to keep this guy calmed and steady there's gonna be trouble! You, should know that of all people. Max took a deep breath.

- Felix, Nina? Come with me. – They both followed their protector, under the murderous glare of the Praetor.

- All back to your duties, now! – They all broke apart. Jason was heading to the sword fighting area when he saw Gwen, following from far away Max and the two recruits. He stopped dead on his tracks; she was going to get in trouble once again. He ran to catch her up.

- Hey! What are you doing? – Gwen looked surprised.

- What do you think, they're my friends!

- You can't just abandon your duties like that! You don't get it? They might…

- What would you do, if the guy that saved your life twice could be killed? And you haven't been able to thank him? – Jason stood there, holding her wrist for a while, she was right of course. If he was on her shoes he would have done exactly the same. He glanced one last time behind him, and nodded at her.

- I'll say you're in the restroom, just don't get in trouble. – She smiled warmly.

- Thanks, and don't worry.

That night, Jason ate with Dakota in his table. He glanced to the tables reserved to the Forth Legion, he actually saw Felix sitting on the floor next to his mistress as usual, looking around calmly, usually Felix would eat what she gave him and he would thank her but since a few days she had let him sat on the couch next to her and Felix would look rather uncomfortable. But today Felix didn't eat anything and she didn't gave him nothing either. Jason frowned.

- Hey, - Jason's head snapped up, to see Gwen smiling shyly. – do you mind if I… - He looked at Dakota who just shrugged as he drunk his Kool Aid.

- No, you can. – She smiled as a plate of spaghetti carbonara appeared in front of her. – So what happened?

- Max was like crazy, he yelled at Felix for about three minutes, then he actually calmed down and explained to him what would happen if he just ran away without saying anything again. Felix said that he had warned them when he swore on his sword to protect the Legion that he would do anything even if it meant to disobey the rules. Max almost smacked him for that; Nina was actually able to calm him down. She said that Felix would accept the punishment and that he would keep his head down for the rest of his days. He promised, plus Max has punished him with not eating anything for a couple of days and helping in the stables for the rest of the week.

- This guy is crazy. – Dakota muttered. Gwen smiled.

- He is, but he's not really proud, and rather easygoing. And you haven't seen him fight. He's amazing! I'm willing to see the War Games! We're attacking with the Forth the Second and the Third! I'm sure we're going to win! – Jason chuckled.

- If we win, then I'm Juno. – Gwen stared at him. – We're the Fifth, we bring bad luck, probably they're going to throw us as a distraction and then once we're as humiliated as ever they _might_ march on and help us.

- Ah. – Gwen didn't look as enthusiastic.

- Don't worry. – Dakota winked at her. – We'll make sure that you don't get hurt.

- Excuse me? – Gwen looked insulted. – Is it because I'm a girl that you think I can't fight!

- No…no I was…

- Joking? – Gwen looked insulted. She looked like she was about to smack him. Jason interrupted.

- Whoa, calm down, Gwen. Dakota isn't great doing jokes so don't mind him, okay? Besides, I'm sure you're a great fighter if you weren't, why would Lupa sent you here? – She stared at him, and then she relaxed.

- I guess you're right.

- Of course he is!

- Dakota, seriously, you're not helping. – Jason said.

- I guess I should thank both of you. – They stared at her. – For welcoming me. – Then she laughed and they both joined.

Friday night, they were in the Fields of Mars, He and Dakota had helped Gwen get equipped. Now they were waiting. They were attacking, in front of them stood a four meters tall wall with traps and who knows what else. He couldn't help looking at the Forth, Max had accepted that Felix fought at their side; he was dressed like a legionnaire, his horse by his side. Jason didn't knew how that guy had been able to mat the animal in less than a week but the horse was as impetuous and as fast as he was in his first days. He remembered going for pure curiosity to see him. Felix had quickly ordered him to stay back as he did some training, then when the horse had shown signs of being tired he stopped and let him rest in his stable.

"So, - he said. - What do you want?"

"I wanted to see the horse. – He answered stupidly. Felix had a funny smile on his face.

"Really? I'm not used to see children of Jupiter coming up to speak with me."

"How do you know…?"

"You're face, you're eyes, and the list could go on. Then it's also in your aura."

"You see it?"

"It's much more as if I could feel it. And then I've spoken to Max." They stayed silent for a while. "So you like horses?"

"Yes, they're nice."

"And _exotic_?"

"Eeeeeh." Felix burst in to laughs.

"Never mind what I asked you. Jaja, you know, I think I like you, Jason."

"Ah, eh, thanks…?" Felix smiled.

"Do you want to give her her dinner? She might be hungry." Jason stared at him.

"The horse is a female?"

"Yeah, so?"

"I thought it was a male." He smiled again.

"I had a friend that thought that all horses were male and that cows and horses could have children together." Jason looked at him his jaw dropping, Felix was blushing slightly. "Don't ask me how." They both started laughing hard as they headed to where the horse was staring at them, her big ears pointing the sky. Felix explained him how to give her the food he kept at one side of the stables. Jason slowly brought his hand to touch the horse's strong front leg and slightly stroke it.

"What's her name?" He asked. Felix stopped moving the straw around in the other horses' boxes. And looked back at him.

"I don't know. Do you want to give her a name?"

"But it's yours."

"I don't have a lot of imagination with names you know. I was thinking _Belenos_ but I don't know.

"What does _Bebenos_ mean?"

"_Belenos_," he corrected. "It means brilliant, in Celt."

"It works for her."

"But not much with her temperament. That would much more be like: _Superbus_."

"I think Superbus can mean Belenos as well." They both jumped. Next to the door stood a calm looking Nina, who slightly smiled at their reaction.

"A... Nina, my mistress, what are you doing here?" Nina blushed.

"I told you, don't call me your mistress, or lady, or whatever else." She pointedly looked at Jason. " I was sent by Max to come get you, he needs to speak to you."

"Or he can speak to you but you convinced him to make me move it." She rolled her eyes

"Move your lazy but from here before I smack you!" Felix smiled, winked at him and left. Leaving Jason alone with a ten years old girl, who blushed furiously. They stayed in silence for what seemed an eternity. Finally Jason asked.

"So, he's always like that?" Nina sighed again.

"He's socially awkward. I guess it has to do with what happened with his mother when he was young. I don't think he's ever going to forget what happened to him."

"What was that?" She looked deep in his eyes. He felt submerged and under her power, completely out of any chance of fighting her back if she attacked.

"You better ask him. But believe me, you don't want to know."

"I never knew my mother, not really at least." He tried to remember something about her mother but as usual nothing came.

"I'm sorry, Jason. But if I was Felix I guess I would be whiling to be able to forget her."

Now, a few days afterwards, the secret that Felix kept for himself bothered him. That was when the Centurions came back with the plan. They were going to protect the left wing of the First Cohort while it tried to get through the doors. Many growns of complains came up but no one disobeyed.

Jason felt his stomach freeze. He was usually scared of the War Games, thought he tried to act as if it didn't bother him, but he couldn't fool himself, his instincts yelled that something huge was about to happen. Bad or good, Jason felt a twitch in his stomach, he might be frightened but he was seriously curious to see it.


	3. War Games

** WAR GAMES**

Jasons's instintcs were right. They walked in turtle formation in the left wing of the First Cohort towards the war constructions. Jason was happy he wasn't in the first rows, most of the legacies of Apollo that were mainly in the Second and the Third were firyng at them without stop. Soon, they would have to mobilise completely and wait for them to stop which could take hours. As if on cue Dakota that was two rows in front of him winced. Soon the entire first row bent down, stopping the advance of the three cohorts. Jason could already imagine the scowls of the First and the Forth for making them waste time, plus his arm was getting tired by holding over his head that shield that was as large as him.

- Come on guys! Courage and this will be done! Come on, twenty meters more and this will be over! – Yelled their centurion.

- Speak for yourself. – muttered Alex, next to him, a legacy of Sumnus. Jason agreed but at the order of their centurion they all stood up. Jason's arm screamed for rest, smaller than everyone else, he didn't understood why they asked him to be near the center. If one thing was going to be recognised at the Fifth Cohort was it's facility to be controlled. Ten meters, seven, four, two, one… Jason's arm felt exhausted and he looked over the deadly opening he had left. CRASH. The door of the camp was breaking down, his comrades of the Second and the Third were yelling panicked, trying to leave the front. Then he saw it. They had to come from the earth, something that looked like trees escalated the wooden constructions halving it at an impossible speed. Everyone imitated him, looking with terror and awe what was happening in front of them.

A mutter started forming in the ranks and suddenly a movement of alarm brought them all to reality. In the shades of the moon appeared what he first believed to be a centaur, a long sword in his left hand, a shield on his right arm. As he passed them at full speed, making them scatter, forgetting their formation, he entered in the ruins of the doors. Then he turned, his golden eyes shining in the moonlight.

- Romans! – Felix voice yelled. – To the flags! – Then he turned his horse around and attacked the the ranks of romans that had started to gather to bloke the entrance.

- He's not crazy, he has completely lost his mind. – muttered Dakota that somehow had found him and stood next to him. But Felix charged with violence, Belenos huffed fearless approaching a speed that clearly left a legionnaire without a chance to stand a fight. The First Cohort charged, no way a Celt boy was going to steal their glory. Instinctively the Forth and the Fifth gathered together, Dakota and Jason found themselves next to Gwen and Nina who had already her bow ready, she pointed towards a legacy of Apollo, up in the palisade, his bow ready to stryke Felix's back, her arrow left hers before he could shut, hitting his left elbow. Gwen and she looked at each other, soon they left their position. Jason looked up at Dakota – No way they're joining the party without us. – He ran behind them, Jason doubted, scared by the possibility of…, who cares? Go after them, and he ran leaving behind his shield.

The battlefield was a complete chaos, a chaos he had never seen in any other games and he was scared for a moment, lost. The only thing that matter in that moment was finding his friends, he saw them ascending to the palisade and ran after them. When he got to the top he found a grinning Dakota waiting for him.

- Glad you joined us.

- You guys are crazy! – Nina turned towards him, her hands on her hips.

- And who cares? This is supposed to show us what a real fight would look like and for what Dakota seems to say. This is the first time you guys see a real one.

- But the rules…

- Forget about them for an hour Jason! If we get the standards no one will think of it!

- So, what's the plan? – Gwen interviened trying to avoid a fight.

- We're getting at the back by the palisade, with everyone concentrated in the floor we will probably get there at the same time as Felix. – Dakota frowned.

- Do you think he will be able to pass the army. – She smiled.

- Look by yourself. – He turned and Jason followed his gaze. Felix was swinging his sword from one side to the other tracing a deadly arc, any soldier in a radium of a meter fell to the floor in a matter of seconds. – Come on guys! – Gwen smiled at them.

- I told you! – then she ran behind Nina.

- Girls. – Dakota sighed thought awe was printed in his face.

They ran, jumped, dodge; from time to time Nina would stop and shut a few arrows and then start running again. As she had predicted no one really took notice of them. Suddenly from his left appeared a guy, around the same age of Nina, blond, slim, from his weaponry he was of the First.

- Hey! – he screamed as he charged him. – Jason's muscles tensed, no way he was running away again, he had to show that girl, Nina, he wasn't a coward. He stopped his stab, somehow he managed to disarm him. And then pushed him sending him valsing in the palisade and fell. He turned to find Dakota, who whistled.

- Good work, Jace. Come on! – The girls had reached the end, Nina looked suspiciously at them.

- What took you so long?

- A worm of the First, Jace took care of him. – She lifted an eyebrow.

- Come on lets go. – She rushed down and got closer to the two guards that hadn't left their positions. Their stunned expressions when they saw four kids under ten years old appear vanished as soon as Nina's arrow hit the one in the left. The other one screamed something in the direction of the cabin. Three, now they were facing seven comrades fully armed. Nina cursed as she charged her bow with two deadly arrows. Dakota blocked his shield at the level of his eyes and so did Gwen. Jason stood there armed only with his gladius suddenly feeling sorry for leaving his so huge shield behind. They attacked, Nina's arrow left one out of the fight and the other ¡'s armed was now being covered with blood. She quickly got ready to charged it but it wasn't enough and her bow was sent flying in the air. Jason bit his lip, their moment of glory had vanished in a matter of seconds, maybe if he was able to get inside quickly and get the standards…

His legs obeyed with a coldness he wasn't used to, any thought in his mind dissipated and he sprinted, he avoided his enemies striked and got inside, took the two standards and almost whined as he started losing . They were heavier he would have ever believed. Thankfully no one had followed him, probably they were too occupied ridicoulising two kids of the Fifth. Angrier than ever, he put them over his two shoulders and ran outside. They had disarmed Gwen who was trying to get back to her feet, and Dakota's pride and stuborness was making the others laugh, as for Nina, three legionaries had disappeared with her.

- Hey, big bullies. – he screamed. The three of them turned. – Look what I've got. Wanted? Come get it! – Jason ran like crazy, two standards over his shoulders and one legionary on his tows.

- Got ya! – He said with laughter. A spear passed a few centimeters from his hear as he stumbled. He heard a scream and looked up. Felix smiled at him, obviously enjoying the game; his legionary armor covered with blood, that white scar glittering in the moonlight. For the first time Jason was absolutely terrified, he was in front of his enemy, a Celt fighter with such a large training that he could slay him right there. But he led his hand to him.

- Come on, Jason, Your friends need help I guess. And we don't have much time. – The idea of Gwen and Dakota left to themsleves assault him again. He took the hand that was being offered to him, somehow that slim boy got him in Belenos Back took back the spear implanted on The guys shoulder, and galloped to the back of the camp. Nina had reappeared, and was now fighting against the unique legionary left while Dakota insulted those that were running away. Then he heard the horse.

- Oh my…! Holly Baccus! – Nina turned towards Felix as she left the guy unconscious. Jason wanted to whistle. Her forehead was covered with sweat.

- About time you appeared.

- Sorry, got into a fight with the two centurions of the Second. – he said with a smile. – come on Jace. We need to get the standards to the other side of the ant bird.

- Not going to be easy.

- Well, do you have an idea?

- The palisade.

- The palisade, seriously? – Dakota asked unbelieving. – Can the horse…?

- Don't worry about me. You guys take the palisade with the standards, I'll make a distraction. I'm quite good at it.

- Yeah, specially because you're quite easy to see. – she laughed.

It wasn't easy to run with two standards, but at least they were making it without being seen. Jason really had no idea from where had Felix got those wooden sticks but somehow he had made everyone believe that he had them. Now everyone was trying to get him through the camp which could have been funny if he wasn't going to be overwhelmed. With Nina they made it quickly to the other side and instead of taking the stairs she jumped into a tip landing straw. Gwen hesitated.

- Come on guys! – Nina screamed.

- Nina, it's three meters tall. – Gwen looked at her with pleading eyes, while she rolled them.

- We jumped a crest of four and your were fine! – Gwen gulped.

- I don't think they were.

- Come on! You guys are such a pair of girlish, crying kids! – That was the last straw for Gwen and the others. The problem was when Jason landed in something softer than straw and he heard someone, probably Dakota, groan:

- Jace, you're over me!

- It wasn't _my_ idea! – he whined as he stood up.

- Jason, Dakota – Nina interrupted. – Get out of here. – They turned to face the Twelfth Legion following from close Felix that had a mad and arrogant smile over his thin lips, He was holding a…garden fork? Or was it a broomstick? Probably both. – Guys, please! – They turned and ran passing the _détritus_ of what was left of the door. For some reason Dakota decided to run in slow motion at the last few meters screaming as if he was deadly scared. Gwen started laughing along with Jason.

Once he saw they were safe, and stood as winner Felix screamed:

- You want your standards back? There they go. – and he throw them over his shoulder. – Nina broke in laughters.

- A BROOM, FELIX, AND A GARDEN FORK, THAT'S THE BEST YOU'D FOUND? – He grinned like crazy as he looked at the surprised, outraged, amazed, humiliated and everything else Jason wasn't able to determined.

- Hey! They were the only things that vaguely looked like poles! Don't look at me! I have no idea why they left a garden fork here! I can understand the broom, but a garden fork…! – He dismounted and hugged her. Then he did the same with Gwen. – Hi five, guys! – he put his two hands a few meters over their heads. As soon as they tried to touch his hands he lifted them, when both started getting annoyed with his game and Nina and Gwen looked at him softly disapprovingly. He laid his hands over their heads. – Good work, guys! Really. – His warm smile was the best present he could have ever recieved.

- FELIX! – Oops, he thought, they stood there looking at Max that walked faster than ever. He could have had steam coming out of his hears and he would have seemed a bull or probalby more a train. – Felix! What were you thinking of? Thirty wounded. THIRTY! What's wrong with you?

- What's wrong? Nothing, if you're scared about me wounding someone then why do we do this games? – Max rubbed his temples.

- Ugh, patience with you, that's what we need. – He stayed silent a little longer looking into his eyes as Felix stood there, his hands behind his back, his chin up with pride. – I can't believe I'm going to say this but. Well done! – Max started smiling and holding him by his arms. Felix looked more surprised than ever as his Centurion patted his back.

- Dakota, Gwen and Jason. – Said their centurion, an eighteen years old girl, who's eyes shinned soberly. – Well done. – she muttered with a smile, but everyone was talking with Nina and Felix, commenting their fight abilities and strategies. – I think you, Nina and Felix surprised everyone tonight. Even the Praetors. – The four of them looked at the two legacies who still had a tick of awe over their face, they were really the only ones that had followed all the fight and knew what had happened exactly. From time to time, they looked at the three of them that grinned, happier than ever.


	4. Vercasilono and the collibri

Jason dreamed with spears, long and firing spears. The world around him was Chaos, people screaming, dying, yelling in pain, chilling his mind and his body; he could die at any minute, a spear or an arrow or a sword could cut his throat. But something was different, he wasn't intimidated by most of them, he felt indifference.

He could quickly differentiate the ones that were fighting, from one side, Romans legionnaires, from the other side, men, most of them reminded him a little bit of Felix, but those were different, they were screaming for blood, and specially his. They were surrounded, or maybe they had surrounded themselves with walls and traps.

Then a man appeared with his soldiers just where his defences were weaker. He had a long spear, the point in form of a golden leave or a golden flame. His eyes glowed with hate and rage, his cavalry armour shinned on the morning sun, the bronze of his shield and helmet blinded him for a second, just enough to get back to his senses and send 7 Cohorts to their encounter. Then the Gaul screamed and his blood froze for the first time in a long time: "Fight! Fight for Vercingetorix, my cousin, and freeder of Gaul!"

Jason woke up; a cold fear crossed his back. He tried to calm down but he could still hear that voice, so strangely similar to Felix's and at the same time so far-away. The storm was at its culmination, the rain powdered heavily against the roof calming his shaking but not his fear. Thunder rumbled upper in the sky. Without thinking it two times he left his bunk, put on his old sneakers, covered with mud, a sweatshirt over his shoulders and went out the door, leaving behind his comrades snoring calmly and facing the thunderstorm that would probably calm him more than his dark room.

The rain was already making a small river ran in the middle of the alley. Lighting illuminated the world for a second and he saw him, under the rain, his spear ready, his back soaking wet and his hair went down over his face.

- You can't sleep? – He asked turning around to face him, from the tension in his arms Jason understood he was waiting for something to happen.

- Nightmare. – He nodded. Silently.

- You want to explain it to someone?

- Yes. – Felix walked slowly, as if it was all full of mines. Then, as they were under the small porch, he studied him.

- So? – Jason explained what he had seen in his dream, Felix turned from time to time to look at the menacing rain. – Jace, you don't have to get too focus in this stories, they're past. The Gaul Wars, when Julius Caesar defeated Vercingetorix and the last rebellious forces. Alesia. That showed everyone who was the best strategist of all time. Vercingetorix was chained, and sent through Rome where everyone could see who had been a thread for Rome and now was a man that was going to be strangulated. His cousin, and my ancestor, Vercasivelono, who knows what happened to him. He probably kept his head down for the rest of his life, but he passed his weapons to his sons, and so we have been doing for now millennia.

- You mean…

- Yes, the man with the spear. – He showed him the point, golden with a form of flame, Jason shuddered with fear. Felix patted his spear and it shrank down to a simple golden ring, with some kind of symbol, or letters on it, that he put in his second finger. Suddenly a pigeon crossed the sky, probably lost, Jason felt as if the air was full of energy, his ears popped and the lightning bolt hit it. They looked at its calcinated form fall in front of them. Felix started to make a strange noise. He turned only to find another person.

He was pale, staring at the burned bird with such horror that it could have been the most terrifying monster he ever faced. A twinge of sadness covered his gaze afterwards and then he cried, quietly, covering his face and bringing his legs against his chest. Jason looked astonished at the fearless Celt boy he knew, surprised to see such opened feelings when he had been told that boys couldn't cry, that tears were a mark of weakness, of immaturity. But he obviously didn't care. Like… He straited up, his eyes full of so much hatred Jason wanted to run; he looked at the cloudy sky, his face distorted by hatred. He muttered then, in a language he'd never heard before, something sent in the wind, from his scowl he could tell they weren't compliments. They stayed in silence afterwards as thunder boomed just over them, this time Felix didn't shudder.

- What happened? – He murmured. Felix turned at him, the scowl still printed on his face.

- Nothing you should hear from.

- Why don't you tell me? – Felix's face softened. Then he looked down at his feet.

- When I was height, there was that guy that loved birds, pigeons specially. He could make them stand in his shoulders in less than five minutes. He was… well, weird, we all knew he would never drew a sword at anyone, then one day there was a storm like tonight. It was so sudden none of us really saw it coming so we ran home and that was when we heard the thunder. – He took a deep breath, when he spoke his voice had lowered a few octaves. – A kid had fallen when we were reaching a wooden bridge. He turned to help him. Then the lightning came. We had been told to shrink down to earth if we ever felt a lightning close. We all bent down. Then we heard him scream and when the thunder boomed we turned, the thunderbolt had completely destroyed the bridge; the boy's body had fallen in the river. We got closer to see his burned body, a pigeon over his chest. – He paused, his face darkened by the night and the pain that came back. – Since then most of us never believed the possibility of making peace with you guys. Every time we saw a monster, a demigod, anyone who responded at the name of the Roman gods we chopped him into pieces or humiliated him until he cried for mercy. – He turned to face him, Jason felt chilled, he couldn't move under that almost sadist stare. – I'm the worst person you'll ever find Jason, I swore revenge for the life of the boy we call "Collibri", then I met Nina and her father, he listened to us, our fury, our hate; and he knew that even him would never forgive such act of cowardice, if you allow me to say it this way. He tried to help us, try to break down our hate, personally I learned to turn my hate only towards Jupiter, not accuse anyone else but some of my friends weren't able to do it.

"All of us met from time to time, we knew our bonding was mainly based in our mutual hate towards your father. I think that with the years I started to feel scared of this oppressing wave of alquitrán, M Robinson helped me, he made me discover the literature and I read, I read, I read, trying to find the peace I felt when I was young. I found it, part of; I could forget the death that kept a hand on my shoulder remembering me the smile of the Collibri who ran as he opened his arms and imitated the pigeons' over-head.

"Then we were attacked, M Robinson died helping us to escape and asked us to go to Camp Jupiter. It was a way to prove myself that I could stand the view of my enemies. I promised my friends that I would come back.

- And you're going to go back? – He dares to ask after he gulped.

- Yes I will. – He smiled and Jason found again the cheerful and easy-going kid he met. They stayed in a comfortable silence. – So you like the storms?

- A little.

- It's all right, I love the rain I just hate the thunderstorms. – Another silence, Jason felt a question starting to form.

- How did you do that with the plants?

- Oh, you mean this? – He opened his hand. A plant grew quickly; Jason admired the wire that started to become a flower, which opened its petals. Jason admired the plant, bright white, shining like moonlight. – Yes, they are named after the moon. All plants react like this to my power. Again my father's legacy.

- It's beautiful.

- That's how we see the earth us Celts, nature is life, we born, we grow, we fight, we struggle and then we dye. We believe the gods' souls are inside the rocks, the trees, the rivers. That's why nature is so important to us. It means everything. Our battle cry is usually: "War, Nature and Gods". – They stayed in silence

- You should be Praetor. – He said suddenly. Felix frowned.

- Why?

- You would be a great leader. – Felix looked down again, thinking about it.

- No, it would be a destructive idea. – Jason started to protest. – I'm your enemy, Jason, descendant of Vercasivelono, cousin of Vercingetorix, enemy of Julius Ceasar, who created this legion. It would be like leaving again the power of Rome it the hands of the barbarian, cause its fall again.

- But you deserve it. – Felix smiled warmly.

- I think it is already really good seeing me as a Centurion. – Jason's eyes widened.

- Really? – Felix laughed nervously.

- I think Max is going to name me tomorrow morning. Hopefully they will not kill me like they did with Caesar.

- No, you're going to be the best Centurion of all time and then the best Praetor.

- Or I will fight next to you, my lord. You will be the Praetor. - Jason turned flumbergasted, he was sure to see tears in his eyes.

- Why are you crying?

- It's not pain or sadness, Jason. Its joy.


	5. Dagda's mission

**Benvolgut, Manel.**

Benvolgut, permet-me suposar  
>que, malgrat que no haguem gaudit de presentació oficial,<br>més o menys, així com jo, estàs assabentat  
>de la meva existència, de les coses que faig.<br>Benvolgut, jo ho reconec, què hi faré, covard de mi,  
>no és que siguis cada tarda el meu tema preferit,<br>vostres són les promeses que ningú ja complirà,  
>vostres les nits que els telèfons no paraven de sonar.<br>Però sí que et vaig veient en discos que al final no et vas endur  
>i alguns quina meravella, i alguns que mai tindràs prou lluny,<br>benvolgut, i en un somriure que fa sola caminant  
>i en aquella foto antiga oblidada en un calaix:<br>heu parat una furgoneta aprofitant la vista privilegiada d'una ciutat.  
>Tu assenyales l'absis romànic d'una catedral i sou joves i forts!<br>I sentiu l'eternitat al vostre davant!  
>I, benvolgut, ni sospiteu que gent com jo<br>estem esperant.

The years had passed by; today Jason had just celebrated his twelfth birthday. But now he was facing a six years older young man, his blond, white hair dancing in the air his sword prepared. He waited.

Waited for him to unsheathe his gladdius, Jason got prepared, trying to keep his balance on that big log only sustained by two other smaller logs, which made it move unexpectedly and immediately he, Felix, would throw you out of the battle.

They stayed face to face. Jason felt his muscles tensed, waiting for his rival to attack first.

Felix twisted his body, the log moved dangerously. Jason stumbled; with his left arm he caught the log. His enemy was getting close. He waited for him to get close, a small smile on his lips.

Jason threw his sword, hitting hard his knee. For the first time in years Felix felt from the log. He jumped, ran to him kicked his sword away and put his gladdius at his throat.

- I won! – He said proudly.

Felix smiled. - Not so fast, little hero. – With one hand he pushed his sword away, surprising him. Pushed him away. Stood up and took out his ring and something else, which became a long knife. Jason bit his lip and they fought like demons. Felix didn't stop changing his style. First, he attacked brutally and extremely fast, Jason had to back down, grabbed stronger his shield blocked his knife every time.

He changed to another style, more about strikes, rolling around. Attacking all of his sides; confusing him. He was backing down, and trying to respond at every one of his attacks. A root made him loose his balance and landed on his back. The tip of his spear against his chin. Jason felt an urge to push it away. Attack again. Roll, stand up, and throw himself against him. Félix offered him his hand, after doubting for a while he took it.

- What do we do now? – Jason asked, defrauded for having been so close to win.

- I think you should get a rest; it's been a tough week.

- You're right.

- Besides, we've got more days to practice; it's not a problem if we stop for a while.

They sat down on the log as Felix offered him a bottle of water, Jason accepted; the calming and fresh drink overwhelmed his mouth. He felt as if the water took away all the pain and his nerves. He handed the bottle to his comrade. Felix was now 18, **(sorry, I was dreaming that day)** he had gained weight and that bony boy was now history; his angular features gave him an air of elf, his blond hair over that tanned, almost gold, skin; gave him that mysterious and fantastic aura he had.

- I think I'll leave soon. – Felix said.

- Why?

- I must go see my friends, it's been six years. – Jason knew it was true, it was selfish to restrain him much longer. Felix had this side of a runner, for the last moth he found him a lot of times looking at the sky, with nostalgic eyes that seemed to be flying like a bird, finding their way, its wings floating, the wind stroking his features as the sun stained the sky of red, yellow, purple and a gentle pink.

- Do Max and Nina know?

- Yes, Max is waiting for me to go see him before leaving.

- When are you planning of leaving?

- At noon. Hopefully most monsters will wait for the sun to set.

- Why? Oh right, the mother's side of your family. Legacies of the sun god of the Incas. – Felix flinched; his mother was obviously something he didn't want to remember.

- Right. – They stayed in an unease silence. – Come on, I have to leave. Soon it will be your turn to guard the entrance.

- Yeah. But hey, you'll wait before leaving. Dakota, Gwen and I want to offer you something. – He smiled gently.

- Of course. Don't tell me anything more. Surprise me, ok?

- You got it. – Felix nodded, he jumped off the log and in that silent and fast way he had he walked away, the nature seemed to open him a path with respect and regardless, bowing at his tall figure. Jason swept out of the log and calmly walked towards the tunnel. He felt the eyes of some of the other campers; he had become quite a talked person in Camp Jupiter. That was thanks to Felix who had taught him everything he seemed to know.

Since the night of the storm both had become really close to one another, becoming the big brother he had always wanted to have; and similarly the two Cohorts had come to work a lot together, plus Felix was now a real influence in Councils, after being named Centurion by Max when the other centurion had asked for retirement after his eleven years of service, at first he was only another piece that Lares looked suspiciously at but after two months of meetings he had become one of the strongest voices, one of the only that could hold that young legacy of Apollo, Octavian, on his seat unable to respond to his subtle irony. Jason knew Octavian hated both of them, him, Jason, for being the one that send him valsing when he tried to get the banners before everyone and ready to attack his own allies to get the glory. He then hated Felix probably for being a stranger, for not being a real child of Rome; but what scared him was that he tried to gain the seat of Praetor, something that Felix seemed to ignore for boredom, or just lack of interest.

Bobby was waiting for him, a year older than him as well; he had arrived a year ago and had got stuck in the Fifth but as Felix kept repeating him: it was better to arrive from the lowers estates; if you weren't so power hungry to forget from where you came, like "Bel-Ami" from Maupassant, you could be one of the best governors of all time. Jason hadn't read that book but from the look Nina always gave him when he mentioned it, a kind of: "don't give them bad ideas" he guessed that _Bel-Ami_ wasn't probably the ideal person to follow.

- Hi, you were with Felix? – Bobby asked.

- What kind of question is that? – He shrugged

- Just asking.

- It's all right. So what have you been doing? – Bobby shrugged again.

- Nothing really. The centurions were talking about the next War Games. – He winced. – We're fighting against the Forth, Third and First.

- Felix is leaving today at noon, thought.

- Hum, that might be a good point for us. But I remind you that Nina and Max are really the second brains of the Cohort and they're not bad.

- Of course they're not. That's why everyone is looking forwards this War Game.

- Yeah. We have to show them we're the new kings in this game. – Jason smiled

- We'll see. – They stayed in silent.

- Who's she? - Bobby suddenly said gripping his spare.

- Who?

- She. - Suddenly he saw her, a thirteen years old girl, with messy black hair and clothes that were torn and dirtier than usual. She was alone and she looked tired. Bobby started to approach her calmly. When she saw them she froze. - It's alright, we won't harm you. - She still kept her distance. Jason started to motioned forward slowly, putting down his sword, leaving it on the floor.

- Hi, I'm Jason, he's Bobby. We're children of Rome, who are you?

- I´m Reyna. - She muttered.

- Alright Reyna, where are you from? - She looked at him as he came closer his hands in the air.

- I don't know. I was in an island but it was destroyed.

- So you're in the run. - Bobby said. - Are you a demigod?

- What kind of question is that?

- Sorry. I just wanted to know if you knew who your immortal parent was. - She studied him with those eyes of steel.

- Bellona.

- Alright, we'll take you in. We're going to present you to the Praetors.

Reyna hesitated a little bit longer then silently followed them inside. They took her to the principia, meeting several curious eyes on their way. They found Nina at the door; she greeted a little bit absently the new comer. When they were allowed to enter, they found the two Praetors discussing from across the table with Felix.

- I'm telling you that we don't accept such kind of liberties. If you had a reason that could affect the entire Camp we might accept your petition but as you show to only have personal reasons...

- I had a dream last night. - Felix interrupted. - I heard a voice urging me to join him, and this isn't the first time he visits me; it has been going on for now a year; and I have an idea of who he might be. If I go back to Atacara I might be able to give a conclusion to my suspicions, they might have answers for me but if you don't allow me to leave. - He shuddered. - We might be too late to stop this and have a two front attack.

- You mean those of your former friends that still hate Rome? - Felix grimaced.

- That's exactly what I mean.

- You mean Lex and his crew? - Nina said stepping next to him, surprising all of them three.

- You know him as well as me. He'll never change. That's the only thing that a snake and him don't have in common. The snake can change of skin; he will never be able to do that. - Jason felt a pan of sadness and betrayal, Felix wasn't leaving to see his friends, well not exactly, he was leaving to avoid something that had his future on the line, he felt Felix golden eye eying him sideways and an expression of sadness wash over his face.

- Very well. - The Praetors stood up. - We'll grant you the voyage. When do you believe that you could come back?

- Less than a year. I'm not sure, I wish it'll work.

- Good. - Both of them turned towards them three. - And why are you here?

- We have a new recruit. - Bobby explained. - We found her at the entrance of the tunnel. She's Reyna, a daughter of Bellona.

- And where do you come from?

- I worked for Circe in an island until someone...destroyed everything. I've been their prisoner for a couple of months now, well I escaped and now I'm here. - She paused, hesitating to look at Felix. - You were talking about a voice?

- Yes. - Felix said without hesitation, still eyeing Jason. - It was in a cave, I was surrounded by dead. I believe it was the Underworld. Do you know anything?

- Circe talked about Saturn starting to come back from the deeps of Tartarus. - Felix was pale. His hands shook lightly motioning slowly towards his ring.

- I must leave _immediately_.

- What are you going to do? You already know who it is.

- You don't understand! They'll join him! Lex will do _anything_ to see this place on fire, even if it means to join someone like Saturn! Even if it means that will have to unite with Gorgon's children. - The atmosphere became suddenly cold at the mention of those two names. Felix slammed his hands against the wood of the desk. His face almost enraged, animalified, tremulous as an accomplished. – I _must_ go. - He ordered in a growl. His golden eyes seemed to glow in the direction of both Praetors. Both looked frightened at his reaction.

- All right. You can leave now. - He muttered his voice shaking lightly. Felix bowed simply and left the principia, Nina following close behind.

_- ¡Vos no podés marchar así!__** (**__**You can't just leave!)**_

_- N__ina, vos me conoces. No soporto esta clausura. Jo no puedo esperar, niña. __Son mis hermanos, mis amigos__. __**(Nina, **__**you know me. I can't stand these rules. I can't wait any longer, girl. They are my brothers, my friends.**__)_

_- ¿Y qué harás? Sabés bien que no __querrán escuchar. __**(And what will you do? You know they won't listen.)**_

_- No todos. Lexio y Fernando, ellos siempre han sido bastante partidarios del plan de mi padre.__**(**__**Not all of them. Lexio **__**and Fernando, They have always been more liberal and agreed with my **__**father's plan.)**_

- … _Tal vez. ¿Pero y si no? __**(**__**Maybe. But if they don't?)**_

_- Entonces tendré que decidir entre los míos y vos y este mundo. __**(Then I'll have to choose between my people and you and this camp.)**_ – They stayed in silent for a moment, looking at each other deep in the eyes.

_- Sabés lo que eres para mi, ¿cierto_?_**(You know what you mean for me, right?)**_ – Nina asked him.

_- Sí__. Y ojalá un día pueda responder a vuestro amor__. __**(Yes, and I hope one day I'll be able to response your love.)**_ – She hugged him pressing with force her face against his neck as he responded almost immediately but colder than the young woman, more paused, sadder. - _Ocúpate de Jason y de los demás mientras no esté. __**(Take care of Jason and his friends while I'm out.)**__ –_With that he lightly kissed her forehead and left without saying another word. Jason got close to Nina, who turned from him and the small crowd that was gathering around them and starting heading towards the lake. He could say the girl felt broken and he might be going to make a huge mistake but he wanted to know what Felix had told her. He followed her through the road until she stopped, sighed and turned; he could tell she was holding back tears.

- Jason, please, I want to be alone.

- What did he tell you? – He insisted; she turned her head.

- You don't want to know. – She choked.

- Everyone's telling me that!

- Then maybe you should listen. – She used a harder tone, one she had never used before. But Jason was too angry to care.

- I'm fed up of that! Felix's as friend of me as he's yours. Why did he never tell me about those guys? Why didn't he tell me about their plans? Why? – She looked at him, her eyes becoming redder as timid tears started to roll down her cheeks.

- Do you know why he really came here? – Jason looked at her.

- To train us, no? – She shook her head.

- After Jupiter killed the Collibri, he told you that they became rancorous and took revenge on anything that crossed their path. Well when my father managed to defeat him and he started to question his hatred his father visited mine and Felix. He offered him a quest which meant show to the Olympians that whatever they did to him, how much they hurt him, he would not let his anger and his hatred overwhelm him again. In exchanged my father had to help him to find a way to calm such feeling and urges. – She turned to stare at the lake. – My father was a collector of French literature, he offered him books and poems, somehow that managed to control his feelings; he learned entire poems by heart and used to recite them to me. – A nostalgic smile spread over her lips to disappear immediately as she continued. – Then Lex started to attack our house, Felix was left in the middle of the battle field, unable to convince his cousin to don't attack us, unable to choose a side. Finally my father thought that there was nothing left for me and my brother there. So he asked Felix to carry us to the Roman Camp. As the night fell Lex attacked again. My older brother, who had the same age as Felix, wanted to go back help our parents and our older brother that were left behind. Felix tried to convince him that it was madness, that he wouldn't even make it to get close to the house. He didn't listened, he launched Felix close behind trying to stop one of his best friends ordering me to hide in the nearby wood…

"Gods, I've never been so scared in my life. I waited there trembling of cold and fear for hours, seeing as my house was set on fire, the screams. This is the worst part of a Civil War, those that are left in the middle are the orphans, the children, all those that can't fight and that will remember that night that send them walking over a frozen lake **(Caminando ****sobre hiel****o, that's the name of the book I****'m "quoting". If you like this kind of sad, hopeful stories about life and wars. This is one of the best books I've read.)**. After a while I understood why Felix had ordered me to hide in the woods, soon I felt his father presents, keeping away from me anything that could be interest in a nine years old little girl. He stared at me darkly, sadly. As if he knew I had lost everything but didn't want to tell me. – She sighed again, tears now running down her cheeks. – It felt like hours until Felix arrived, bloody, his eyes gleaming of fear and tears. He just hugged me, that hug meant everything. I was an orphan; nothing was left of the house and of my family. The last family of Borders had been killed almost to the last.

"Felix became the family I had lost. Do you understand Jason? I can't lose him, I don't want to be left in the woods again, I don't want to be lost in that sea of leaving that we'll never be able to understand completely and dominate. I don't want to feel my pulse hiding in the shadow of Lord Dagda. – She sighed again. – For a year Felix was the only person I knew well. He taught me what he knew, how to survive in the forest, he taught me to respect the nature, how to recognise every plant and every bird. For him I was just his little mistress, the only left daughter of the man that had accepted him as he was, he said he was in dept. with him. He wanted to be my brother, to repay their death.

- And he did much more than that. Didn't he?

- I fell in love with him. – She said as she smiled as if saying "I can't believe this but it's true." – That's why I wanted to help him so badly to accomplish his mission. But now… I don't know how to give him my hand. I don't know how I should help him. – They stayed in an uncomfortable silence. - They new girl?

- Reyna, yes.

- Where is she? - Jason felt his stomach getting cold. He had completely abandoned Bobby with her. He turned to look at a smiling Nina. - Come on, she's probably been greeted by that slump of Octavian. - She whipped her tears away and started to head towards the gleaming hill of the temples.

- What are Borders? - Jason asked after a moment of silence as he remembered that name.

- We are those that look over the frontier that keeps the Romans and the Celts, Aztecs, Ibers and others away. I guess Lex is now running around the country leading a merciless policy, just like Fouché did in France during the First Republic against the Church. "Eyes of snake, wisdom of the badger and appearance of the lion." As Felix likes to say. - Jason didn't knew that but the simplest mentioned of the son of the sun Aztec God, Lex, was about to haunt him for the rest of the night.

That night Reyna was presented to the Legion, Nina stood up for her, her expression cold and distant, as if trying to see through invisible shadows only she could see.


	6. Lex

He dreamed of something close, dirty and dark. He saw that boy, Mat, woke up at the sound of something breaking. He had grabbed his sword and lamp, to find… that he was alone, completely alone.

- Guys? – He called. The bed sheets were empty and cold, torn and abandoned. – Guys, is this some kind of joke? Because it's not funny. – Nothing responded from the dark. Jake managed a fake nervous laugh. – Alright guys you're freaking me out, okay? You can leave your hiding places. – Again nothing answer his words. A cold sweat starting running from his forehead. Fear showing on his face. – Guys? – His voice trembled.

- They won't answer. – Said a gentle voice from behind him. Jake turned around gasping with fear. There, there was nothing.

- Where are you? Show yourself! – Mat tried to sound menacing. A cold laugh came out the lips of someone… over him. He looked up. The guy had to be reaching his twenties, shirtless; he was showing all his muscles of trapezes. His black hair was long, falling over his shoulders a small part hold by a small ponytail. Mat wondered how he could hold himself to that chain with his bare hands, his legs straight, pointing the sky, his muscles tensed. A long stony knife on his right hand. His black eyes shone like the sun, gleaming, illuminating the entire room for him. But the scariest part of him was that cold, sadist and contorted expression. – Who are you? – His lamp started to shook badly. No, he couldn't show fear; he couldn't back down to his power.

- I am, Lex, son of the sun god, Tezcatlipoca, _El espejo humeante_. And you? Who are you?

- Oh, please Lex, can we skip the introductions? – A female voice scowled. Mat turned to see a huge girl appear out of the shadows. She would have been beautiful if it hadn't been for that scar crossing half of her face. That part of her neck marked by the fire. She was quite small, with huge arms, broad shoulders, and straight messy black hair. She was probably a Latino girl, with that small nose, those big eyes and those full lips, dark as her skin. But her eyes, those eyes were icy blue. He heard a sound of chains, he turned to see Lex landing gracefully and smile coldly at him.

- Meet Graciela, daughter of Diancecht, Celt god of medicine.

- What have you done to my friends?

- Oh, us nothing. We asked two of our friends to skin them alive. – Graciela said passing a finger over his back. – But we're going to play with you dear son of Apollo.

- How do you know?

- You _smell. _– She made a catty posture that made her even more dangerous. – That's how we find our dams, my _puppy_. – He didn't know why, but the way she made that word role on her mouth he had the feeling that she really did play with her food.

- Well, Alvar, Marcos, are you done? – Two other guys appeared, their hands covered with humid blood that ran down their long swords. He recognized a _falcata_ and the other one looked… Greek? Mat felt his heart crest falling when he saw the tallest throw at Lex a kind of pouch with something red, still hot, with the form of hearts. Lex caught it in mid-air.

- Yeah, that's it. – The one with the _falcata_ muttered. Apparently they weren't as excited and the other two. The one that had talked looked up into his eyes. Those deep black eyes, that seemed to be in fire, that seemed to tell him to run, to drop all bravery, become the prey and run for his life. Forget the dignity that meant to be a child of Rome, show your back at your enemies. Break military roman rules and escape. He managed to hold himself together, his legs started to shake, his muscles screaming tension and fatigue.

- Good, we can now play with him. Lets show him how this goes. – As they started making a circle around him Mat obeyed his primal senses and started running passing by next to Alvar and Marcos, pushing the shortest of the two, whoever he was. Lex looked at the other three, his eyes firing deadly arks of light. – Kill him. – Graciela jumped, running behind the son of Apollo. Mat held tight his sword, he knew they had to be following him, but he heard nothing. After passing a corner he waited he saw three of them pass running, as if they hadn't seen him. He smiled in relief then he saw two feline eyes look straight into his. Masked in shadows, the only thing he could notice of it were those icy blue eyes, piercing through him, crushing him, freezing any part of hope he had felt. The pair of eyes moved, launching. No. He couldn't afford to be caught now. He had to warn his camp. He just couldn't leave without fighting. He turned on his heels and ran for dear life. He heard his footsteps bagging with ferocity. Why couldn't he be as silent as them…?

He heard a growl, took a sneak peek, and screamed. The beast jumped over him, its claws willing to reap his skin. The pain came almost immediately as the animal caught his leg making him fall face down, hitting hard his nose. His sword scattered, leaving his hand and losing itself in the shadows. He rolled, trying to get rid of the beast and run again. He managed to stand up and he yelled out in agony, his leg. Just then he felt his hard heartbeat and the sweet flavour of blood in his mouth.

- You won't escape, _sweetie_. – Graciela muttered on his ear. – Why do you think they call me the panther? The one that bends in the shadows? – Mat was horrified. In front of him stood the panther, half animal, half human. The girl had grown a few centimetres, she was covered with the black fury, but her arms and her buste was half animal half human. And it was… smiling. – Thank my gods the other haven't seen or heard you, which is a miracle. – She laughed coldly. – I can have you all by myself, now. – Mat stumbled, trying to leave as much space as he could between the two of them. That only seemed to make everything funnier to the humanoid as she launched towards his stomach. A black light emerged out of nowhere, blasting the girl on her head. She rolled away and growled. – Lexio! What are _you_ doing here? Get away from this bastard! He's _mine_!

- Since when did a human being become an object we can own? – A young man appeared out of the shadows, holding his gladdius in one hand and in the other a sharp long silver sword.

- Since he's a child of Rome! JERK!

- I think it's better be a jerk than a hypocrite, like you all. _Déithe_ _Tuatha Dé Danann_! I can't believe you're actually acting this way.

- Like if yours is any better!

- Would you give your soul to destroy them all?

- Yes! And much more!

- Lexio! What are you doing here? – The guy with _falcata_ appeared, right on cue, grabbing his arm. Mat saw the two of them well for the first time, the guy they called Lexio had spiky black hair, lean muscles but was as all of them marked by the hunger and the pain in his eyes. The other one was a quite small guy with curly blond-brown hair that looked like a maze on top of his head.

- What do you think, Marcos? – Lexio muttered glaring at Graciela.

- You have to be kidding. You know as well as me that if Lex gets here...

- Is there a problem Marcos? – Lex asked appearing next to the two meters really tanned guy, who had to be Alvar. Marcos flinched, fear visible for a second in his eyes.

- No…nothing, just wondering why Lexio interrupted Graci. – She snarled

_- Don't call _me that, coward, fucking bastard!

- Enough! – Lex barked. Then he turned towards Lexio. – Why are you here?

- To warn you, _of course_.

- Of _what_?

- This is a Cyclops realm. Haven't you noticed? Plus, Mannamnan Mac Lir is preparing a quest. _And_ Felix is coming back to Atacara. – Hope seemed to shine for a minute in the eyes of Alvar and Marcos and weariness in the eyes of the other two.

- When?

- He's on his way.

- DEMIGODS! – Someone yelled, making the entire room tremble. The six of them tensed up.

- We should leave. – Marcos muttered. Graciela, still angry at his comment huffed.

- Really, _dear_?

- Just shut up! Leave now! – Lex said running away, the other three close behind. Lexio stayed a minute, hesitating. He looked down at Mat who stared at him with pleading scared eyes.

- I already risked my life for you, Child of Rome. I can't take you with me. – He turned his back at him. – Oh, by the way. I'm sure you'll find your rest. Fight against them would have meant to be shopped in pieces and probably see Graci get freaky at you, devouring your legs. She loves human food. But I wonder if it would've been better than be the breakfast of Hyperborean Cyclops. – And with that kiss of Judas he disappeared in the shadows as two huge Cyclopes appeared. If he had been scared at the view of Lex and his gang, those two Cyclopes froze his boiling blood. _Why the Fortune has to be so cruel with me?_ He thought, staring at the creations of his nightmares. Then a third, this one bigger, uglier and obviously the leader, appeared.

- Well. – It said, then he noticed it was a female. – Look at what we have here?

Jason woke up at the sound of his scream as the Cyclopes tied him like a sausage and lifted towards a fire place. But the name that kept coming back in his mind was Lex, Lex. Gods, he had seen him, his strategy, that unstoppable hate. He needed to find Nina, he needed to explain him what he had dreamed about. He needed to warn the others that Mat's mission had been dismantled by Lex and…

- Come on Jace! – Dakota yelled at him throwing at him his pillow. – We're going to be late because of you! – Jason abandoned his bed and dressed as quickly as he could, everyone was already prepared to leave. Once the last had joined in, the Fifth left to the mess hall. Jason felt his heart pondering hard and his hands were sweaty. He needed to find Nina before getting inside. Suddenly he saw her, Reyna walked next to her. Nina's eyes looked tired, seemed to fall under the call of the sleep. Her expression was absent and her brows slightly frowned. He reached to grab Reyna's arm.

- Do you know what's wrong? – Reyna stared at him. – Sorry, I'm just preoccupied by Nina. Did she tell you anything? – Reyna slowly relaxed.

- No, but I think she had a nightmare, and quite a bad one. – Jason humidified his lips.

- Could you tell her that I would like to talk to her later on, please?

- Sure.

- Thanks. – Jason smiled. – And well done. Welcome to the Twelve Legion. – She smiled, her eyes bright with a joyful surprise.

- Thanks to you, as well. – Then together they marched inside the mess hall, talking like old friends, Jason telling her some anecdotes he found funny, most of them about Dakota, Gwen and him with Felix. Then they separated and Jason walked up to his table, an absent smile on his lips. As he sat down Dakota smirked.

- Well done, Jason. Did you win her heart? – Jason looked lost for a minute. Gwen rolled his eyes as Bobby and he started laughing aloud.

- Don't mind them Jason, they're jealous because girls look much more at you than at them. Well personally I think it isn't hard, especially with Dakota the vampire, here.

- Hey!

- What?

- What did you call me?

- Hum, a vampire? Come on Dakota have you looked at yourself lately? I would say you've been cutting your lips, they're as red as your blood. I think you should stop drinking this for a while. – She said taking away his gobble of Kool Aid.

- Hey! Don't do that!

- Come on Dakota, if you stay away from it for an hour, then you can have it back. – Dakota grumbled.

- Last time one hour became a whole afternoon. – She smiled. Jason concentrated on his breakfast and with that the image of Mat, his left leg bleeding, his eyes filled with horror and pleading for help came back to his mind and he couldn't anymore.

- Jace. – Gwen looked at him with concern. – Are you okay?

- Yeah… just thinking.

- Did you have a nightmare? – Jason wondered if he could tell her what he had seen.

- Mat and his team have been… caught by that guy Lex. It's quite complicated, there was a guy that appeared afterwards. I don't know, he seemed to try to stop them and then three Cyclopes appeared and they abandoned Mat there.

- That sounds bad. – She said, looking at Bobby and Dakota. – Do you think Felix will be able to calm them down?

- I don't know. But I can guess Lex and Felix aren't exactly best friends for ever.

- Great, that's going to make it even easier. – Bobby grumbled drinking his cup of milk.

- I think you should talk immediately with the Praetors. – Said Gwen. Jason looked at her. A pang of uneasiness ran through him.

- You sure? Can't I wait? – Gwen rolled her eyes.

- Come, I'll show you. – They both stood up. Jason looked around a little bit nervous, trying to find Nina, maybe she could… "If you want to be respected you'll have to show them that you're stable" muttered the voice of Felix in his ear. Oh dear, how much he wished he was here to explain him what was going on. He took a deep breath, straightened his back and marched with as much security as he could to the table with the two Praetors and the centurions. The legacy of Minerva looked up at the two of them.

- So, what do you want? – Jason took a deep breath.

- Mat's expedition has been dismantled. – The mess hall was suddenly quiet, he could feel everyone's eyes on his back. The expression of all present was of disbelief and in some anger.

- How do you know? – He said leaning forward.

- I had a dream. – Jason bit lightly his lip. He could hear faint complains around him. The praetor in front of him held out his hand as he stood up.

- Come with me, we need some privacy. – Jason followed him out of the mess hall and into the _principia_. He sat down at the other side of the table. Jason studied him, he was reaching now his 26, the tension of the last two years were starting to be visible around his eyes; young wrinkles started to cross his face, making him look a bit older than he was. – So what happened? – Jason explained his story, trying to be as realistic as possible. The praetor waited for him to finish, his face getting darker and darker as he advanced on his story. When he reached to moment when Lexio intervened, he frowned. – He said Mannamnan Mac whoever was preparing a quest?

- Yes I believe.

- Why? And did he mention something about it.

- No. I'm sorry, but they seemed to understand. – He went silent for a longer time.

- Have you seen Nina today?

- Yes, she didn't look great.

- Hum. She really likes Felix. Could you ask her to come here? Maybe she knows something. – Jason bowed respectfully then hesitated.

- Could I stay? – He studied him with cold and calculating eyes.

- It is curious, you know, in the time Felix has been here he has changed my way of seeing things as well as Max and I would say yours as well. Stay, maybe he's right about you being the future praetor. I hope I'll be able to see you become it. – He smiled nodding.

Jason let those words ponder as he walked back to the mess hall. At the door he found Max and Nina discussing, both looking rather preoccupied. Max had left the legion a few weeks ago, stepping down for Nina. He had opened a small café at a side of the Forum. The broad man was the first to see him coming. He smiled trying to hide his concern.

- Hello Jason. Did it go well with our praetor? – He shrugged.

- I guess. He's willing to see Nina. – Nina frowned at him.

- Why?

- Maybe you know something. – He gulped. – Do you know Lexio? Or what a quest directed by Mannamnan Mac Lir might mean? – Nina paled slightly. – You had dreams, right?

- Yes I did. – She sighed. – Dagda visited _me_ of all people.

- Well, you do are the best friend of Felix. – Max said. – And what's so wrong about him?

- Have you ever seen a picture of Vulcan? – Max nodded. – Well, then Dagda is thirty times uglier! And he loves to appear to me as a lecherous ogre! Ugh. I think he adores seeing me upset at his arrogance and his vulgarity! – Max frowned

- Didn't they call him the "Good-god"?

- They do! But I don't know if I would prefer to see an awful giant than a luxurious ogre. I despise those creatures! – Max and Jason smiled amused at her annoyance.

- I don't think we should make our praetor wait. Let's go, Nina. – The other praetor had joined the legacy of Minerva while they were discussing. And he asked them to leave them alone for a while as he explained to his comrade what all was about. Jason used it to explain to his friends what his dream was about. Nina stared at the grass, her arms crossed as she played with her hair.

- That does sound like Lex. The worst thing is that Felix is right, he hasn't changed and he's becoming worse. Then about Mannamnan Mac Lir, I don't know what it could exactly mean. But from what Dagda told me last night, it wouldn't surprise me that that meant an expedition to Alaska. I have a feeling it had to do something with the sons of Gorgon.

- Who is that guy?

- He's the Celtic counterpart of Demogorgon for the Greeks. It is believed to be the oldest son of Saturn, the creator of the Underworld. He tried to trick his brothers and imprisoned them there, but they found out and they imprisoned him in his own prison. If we believe the Celts, he tricked four maidens and used them to bring to life four almost immortal demigods that control each of them one of the four primordial elements: Water, Air, Fire and Earth. Felix once met Magus, the fire bender. There comes his scar.

- Good. So I guess they'll try to stop them while we fight Saturn.

- That would be the idea. But I have no doubt Lex and his team will be willing to join Gorgon's ranks.

- Who's that Graciela? – Max asked. – She sounds quite a maniac person. – Nina shuddered.

- She's horrible. I've never met someone so sadist, not even Lex can reach her level. I think he finds it funny that she is cannibal. He only cares for the hearts of his victims.

- To do what? – Jason asked.

- His father, the sun god. He's mortal, well they're all mortal, at least in the Aztec pantheon and they need blood, but especially hearts to live. I know it's gross but it is the truth. Aztecs found horrible that we were completely dressed; they think it's not natural. It's all a question of cultures. – She shrugged again wrinkling her nose. Then the praetors invited them in.

- I'm sorry to interrupt your breakfast but we need to understand what's going on. – He introduced. And so Nina explained everything she had told them, describing each of the men that appeared in Jason's dream. Apparently, Marcos was a legacy of Ibers, which explained his _falcata_. He came from La Habana, and was quite dependable but needed support, which was why he had joined Lex, for fear. Then came Alvar. From Andalusia, he was also a legacy from the Tartesses who were great merchants. She didn't really know him. He was quite a silent person though she knew he was a diplomat. She didn't know why he had joined Lex.

- Anyway, Lexio is someone special. He's the son of Ogme, the Celt God of Warfare and magic. You can never know what he's thinking and he will always surprise you somehow, He's the complement of Felix. Together, they're invincible. That's why I think he fights alone. No one seems to be able to work with one of them two, they have a style and a way to see the world that no one can understand.

- Yes, well. – The praetor said. – How many of them would be willing to join Felix? – She thought for a while.

- Normally two thirds of them. If our gods haven't done anything stupid I can guarantee that most of them might be willing to join our ranks and follow Nuada's and Lug's orders. I believe they are getting tired of Lex's policy.

- Good. At least some good news. Let's hope they won't disturb our quests anymore. – Just as he ended the phrase a legionnaire came in, obviously nervous.

- Her highness, Juno, is in the Fields of Mars!

- I obviously spoke too soon. – He grumbled standing up.


	7. Why me?

**_AN: "nene" means baby in Spanish._**

**_I DON'T OWN ANY OF THE SKECTS OF "LES LUTIERS"! (pity , maybe some of you will recognised it.)_**

**_Okay a lighter chapter. Hopefully you'll find it funny._**

_Why me?_ That was her only current question. Why did her parents have to get killed by a pack of crazy and sadist kids? Why did they had to be the judges of two sea gods that were arguing over a game of domino and Felix had to convince them to let him play? Thankfully or not Felix had been able to beat them and cause them to at the same time hate him and own him a favour in exchange of a class of domino. Gods, Felix was weird. After that she had been persecuted by a god, oh and probably her future godfather just seen how he protected her; that loved to appear as the ugliest thing she had ever seen and tell her about the news in the mode world, no but, seriously? She could understand that he would be a Greenpeace fan, whatever it was, or a freak patron, or who knows what, but that? He didn't even have a real style!

_Why me!_ What was going to be next? A flying pig? The son of _the_ cow and _the_ horse? She more or less believed next time she would be facing a goddess that was going to be steaming like a train. Yep, speaking as Fernando, like a _fumata_. Could her life get any more mixed up with those immortals? Why did they cared she liked Celtboy? It wasn't as if she persecuted them to know how many times they had run into a girl and kicked her to the floor. It wasn´t as if she had born out of Jupiter's thigh! Or did she?

Of course Juno was already waiting for them, they bowed respectfully at her proud face and, ugh, she knew she was in trouble. _Great. Why me?_

The Queen of Heavens studied her with all the warmth a cow could show you, her eyes peering like a bird of prey, trying to get to her soul. She smiled coldly at her.

- It is nice to meet you Nina Robison. – _Well if you were lipping my face in your animal form I might've been able to believe you just a little._ And she was the goddess of Family? Then she was the queen of England. Nina managed her most diplomatic smile and tried to stay elegant for that peacock.

- It is an honour, my lady. – She said bowing low. _And if I could wip away that disgusting expression of you it would be better_, she thought. She felt her glare intensify but seemed to decide it wasn't worth it. She turned to the crowd.

- Romans, as you've heard old enemies are stirring and start to cause serious problem to us. – _Oh, seriously? We haven't noticed. Why do you think Felix has left trying to stop Lex?_ Again she kept it to herself. – And we need to start fighting back the Titan Army before it becomes strong enough to menace Olympus… - Someone started laughing, Nina was suddenly afraid that she was the one, but she knew that voice._ Oh, gods. WHY ME?_

Everyone parted leaving away a space, showing the ugliest giant that had ever stepped on Earth. His face was completely distorted, one eye bigger than the other, with different colours. His teeth partly shattered, partly green, partly yellow, partly, ugh, brown! Just as if he had eaten too much candy and sugar throughout his childhood, which must have been really traumatizing. His belly stuck out of his tunic like a half blown out balloon; she was sure the god of Druids was sick and had water just flooding around his pancreas, stomach, and whatever else was there; because as he moved his belly made watery movements along with his legs which seemed to be made out of plastic. Or like a kid that had put lots of water in his neoprene and was now acting as if he was a mermaid.

Then, came his hair, she wondered why did she had to think about it, it seemed as if he had just came out of a play where he was a tree, which gave him, overall, a very mature appearance. On the other hand stood a smoking Juno Moneta who tried to control the anger that boiled at 190º C.

- Dagda, - she sighed. – What are you doing in my territory! – Whispers started to run along the lines. Everyone remembered who Felix father was. She could understand that they felt surprised that the great Celtboy had a father like that, let's just hope Felix didn't inherited his father's ugliness.

The god opened his arms in a large gesture.

- You, and your little brats here, invaded my territory in the first place. Rome belongs to me as much as it belongs to you then. Have you forgot that back in my glorious days we… -_ Here we go again_, she thought, rolling her eyes in boredom. - … attacked Rome? Great moment, we controlled the entire Europe! In a more civilised way by the way! Ah, power, so seductive…

- You consider yourself civilised? – Juno scowled. – May I remind you that your protected offered human sacrifices?

- They did, but not to me. And do you find it more civilised to throw slaves in the Arenas with nice looking cats that were willing to tear up their necksfor fun? – He dismissively answered. Then he turned his attention to her, leaning on his deadly club. – So, I didn't know you found me that annoying. – _Earth! Eat me right now!_ Dagda's eyebrows went up.

- Really? Would you like a little help to become a mole?

- No! – She couldn't help screaming, she was sure her face was red by now and her eyes steamed hot. She felt everyone's eyes on her. Lucky them that didn't had to handle that guy all day long. _WHY. ME!_ Dagda smirked again and his entire belly went up, down, up and down again. She wondered if she could pierce it to take out the liquid that was inside. Juno cleared her throat.

- What is the mean of this visit?

- Oh, nothing just wanted to tell you, gods and godlings, that you could count with my support and influence, blah blah blah, plus I had some useful information for you. – Juno opened her mouth replaying. – But! As I see that you're _so_ interested to hear it, I´ll take my lead. – He turned his back at the goddess, sticking out his camel shaped belly, his club sent forward in front of him as a walking stick. – That way, am I wrong?

- Dagda! – Juno growled.

- Yes?

- Tell me what you came to say.

- Excuse me I didn't hear you right, I believe. – The goddess put on her must fake smile ever.

- Would you mind to excuse me for my unacceptable behaviour and accept my excuses in exchange of your information? – Dagda turned imitating perfectly the English rich XIXth century stereotype.

- Hum. – He said rubbing his chin. – I might think about the offer. – Juno glowed with hate.

- DAGDA!

- Yes Hera – I mean, Juno?

- You are crossing the line! Don't ask me to pulverise your son.

- Aw, Romans, they never had a sense of humour. – Dagda mumbled disappointed, turning again to face her. – So about the day that I turned you into a…

- Enough! – Juno intervened. – Tell us what you wanted to say, for once and for all.

- Well, I came under my brother's call, Manannan Mac Lir. Yes! I can't get a shorter nickname, thank you for asking legacy of Janus! – He scowled in direction of a tall boy in the first raw. - To warn you about those nasty, ugly, smelly and naughty merriens, that adore human scent. And that have this wonderful idea of joining my extremely helpful comrade Gorgon. In other words I came to explain why sea monsters as the Leviathan, why that stinky, large, fishy headed sea monster known as the Trojan Monster, are swimming free now on the Pacific ocean with a guy in a chariot chasing around out of breath. – He took a big, noisy breath. Without losing that huge, fake and horrible, very didactic, smile over his face. He turned to look at them. – And that's how, _nenes_, you get in trouble in the immortal world for something you haven't done. – _What? Can anyone explain us better what's going on?_

- It is Neptune that was meant to guard them under the sea! – Juno growled. – Don't accuse us… - Dagda shrugged away her exclamation.

- Yes, he does. But I would like to see you keeping the seas controlled with a few thousands little capped monsters that keep cutting off your wings, which helps you a lot. The problem is, I agree, that Neptune is way too proud to accept that mere Irish mermaids have been messing with him. – He sighed as he shook his head, looking at them with a motherly like look. – Roman gods, they're all the same. They're all… - Juno coughed making some of them chuckle at Dagda's expression. He then smiled again and flashed out of view. He reappeared next to Jason as that horrible blue-greyish ogre covered with jewellery. Well, at least that hid that rounded pregnant like belly as he only wore a ridiculous loincloth. Jason, him, _oh poor boy_, tried to remove the arm of the god that was put over his shoulders. – See _nenes_, here is a great example of the big ego of the gods. Me included. – He slammed a hand on Jason's abdomen. – You know what I mean? – He asked looking around and winking at Juno who started glowing with rage. He then turned to Jason, who looked quite disgusted. – See _nene_, because your dad and your mum loved each other a lot. Your dad…em, gave to your mother a seed. That seed germinated… grew… and grew, a… and after nine months became…eh, a little mushroom that grew against the roots of your mother's tree. – Jason tried to move away but Dagda made him spin around so he was against his shoulder. – But… as you might know, your dad loves to see… new well-shaped _younger_ girls. – Juno now looked like a locomotive about to explode. – And so… ergh… his wife, an old cock if you want my point of view, came up to him and said: "_Mira nene_! – He screamed imitating Juno's voice. – If you don't give me your so I'll pulverise you!" – He then looked at his audience again with that disturbingly dirty, didactic smile. – And that's how Jason Grace, son of Jupiter became the mushroom on Juno's, the peacock, salad. – He turned again to Juno with that smile still in his thin lips. – _A los chicos siempre se debe decirles la verdad. **(You always have to tell the truth to children).** _– He chuckled alone, as everyone tried to understand. Nina turned to look at Jason; the boy was white and seemed to be ready to throw up at any minute. He looked at her, his icy blue eyes screaming for help.

Dagda took his arm away from his shoulders and patted his back in a friendly way.

- Don't worry son, probably she won't atomize you. That's good, no?

- Dagda leave. – Juno's face seemed to have been done on ice, unreadable, so distant and cold. But her eyes, _oh dear_, those were steaming hot like two little black suns. – You are done here I believe. – He shrugged looking back at Jason.

- Yes I think. But I'm sure you've got many other things to discuss, no? – Juno's temper flared.

- Just abandon this camp. You have already got what you wanted. – Dagda smirked triumphally. His form shimmered becoming a tall good looking man, dressed as a magician with black elegant clothes and a black walking stick, milky skin, and deep red eyes that shone along with that long brown hair. He bowed theatrically at all them and disappeared as if the wind had picked him up. Juno turned, looking at the sea of godlings. – Forget what Dagda has said. – She sounded convincing, but Nina doubted that she was going to pull away Dagda's magic and influence. He had already left a mark in all them, they were always going to remember the god that had revealed who was the patron of Jason and who had ridiculed Juno Moneta in front of her entire army.

- What was true? – She asked crossing her arms. – Did you really ask Jason's life in exchange of peace between Lord Jupiter and you? – The goddess glared at her with so much hate that she made an effort to hold that flaming view. – I don't want to upset you. I just want to know the truth. And – she glanced at Jason. – I don't think that I'm the only one. – Nina tried to sound calming and sincere. Juno growled silently, her right hand trembled lightly.

- Sadly, everything. Now. – She turned to all of her audience. – As you have heard, sea monsters are again free and alive, running in the Ocean getting closer to this bay. I believe my brother, Neptune, is slowing them down but our enemies, the Titans, are quite interested in this current situation to use it in their advantage. Get ready to fight well, demigods. Quests will have to be taken soon.

**_I know quite an awful end I just didn't knew how to close it._**

**_Juno doesn't sound really real right?_**

**_Sorry for that ._**

**_Thanks for reading and please review._**


	8. Corren

**SORRY! Been out for 5 days! I had to be at Cambrils for the Spanish Sailing competition (really, I just jumped in the occasion, I didn't have the level, but it was fun XD) so don't look for my awesome grade: I was 20****th**** over 21. Good, no? Anyway there ****might be some characters that are going to change a bit, like Marcos, from the chapter of Lex. You'll see. I'm just going to base him on a girl I met, I hope you'll find him funny but he will still be a little coward.**

**I LOVE YOU GUYS! SEE YOU NEXT YEAR (HOPEFULLY)!**

"**Corren", Els Gossos y Macaco.**

Jason could be described as being under a shell-shock. Juno, his patron? Great, that's just what he needed now, a goddess to who he had to offer stuffed teddies. Wonderful. He still felt that stone in his throat, that scream willing to get free. He doubted that he didn't look lost, he only needed to see the continuous eyeing from the others, how Nina had grabbed his arm and took him away after answering with a nod the order of their praetor. They walked away from the Fields of Mars, they kept walking until they reached the aqueduct, then she turned and Jason sat on the floor, his eyes lost, following the small black ants that ran up and down like a torrent, feeding their queen.

- Tell me he wasn't serious. – He muttered. Nina sat beside him following his gaze.

- I doubt it. He's a wise god, Jason. Why he did it, I don't know. I fear he wanted to make you lose your confidence. – She turned to study his face. – Maybe he just wanted to warn you and leave Juno ridiculed in front of everyone. But I don't think he should have anything against you.

- But why? Why would he? – He threw his fists against the dusty sand in front of him. Nina looked away.

- I don't know. – She muttered. They stayed like that in silence for a long couple of minutes. Jason felt his throat start to relax, his fits lost their tension, slowly he started to think straighter.

- How did he know? – She sighed

- The Celts saw him as the example for a druid to follow. He was omnipotent; he was able to see inside everyone, alive or dead. He's… Like if we were all connected by a talisman and he was able to read in us through it. Even immortal.

- Gods, that's creepy.

- Agreed. Can you imagine being in a trial? There's no way you would get away from law, he knows exactly what you've done. And with the justice of these days, only by walking out at your door, you could be put on jail. Thankfully we're not in the world of 1984 by Orwell… - Jason frowned.

- Excuse me?

- Nothing, a book I read a few days ago. Max gave it to me.

- Ah. – They stayed in silence once again. – What are the others going to say? – Nina frowned.

- At what?

- At this. – He sighed.

- You _care_ for what they might think? Just ignore them, Jason! The good side of this entire story is that she won't try to kill you. Well, at least until you repay her _favor_. But by then I bet you she won't even think of it.

- Why? – She rolled her eyes.

- I can't believe this. Because you have a big heart, Jason. Even if you're really self-exigent and sometimes cold, there's no way we can ignore your loyalty towards your friends. You would do anything for Felix, wouldn't you? – Jason turned to look at the small ant that was trying to reach the top of his shoe.

- Yes. I think. – She patted his shoulder kindly.

- Come on Jace. Show them you don't care. You're the son of Jupiter, carry that proudly. Be the son of "the Magnificent and the Great" – Hesmiled at that, Nina wasn't exactly someone who showed a great respect for any gods so he wandered if that was irony or if she simply was trying to help him up. In any way he was thankful. – So, see you Friday in the battle field, son of Jupiter. And good luck. – She threw him a wink and walked away.

* * *

><p>- So, what happened with Nina, Jace? – Dakota asked for the tenth time that night.<p>

- NO-THING! How many times do I have to tell you? – He shrugged, that smile still running over his lips.

- Oh, I don't know. It depends on your patience and how much time you take to accept that she has some hot for you.

- She likes Felix, Dakota. Will you stop it?

- Guys, - Reyna intervened. – Nina does _not_ like Jason that way, okay? She sees him like a very heavy hand bag.

- Hey! – Jason jumped.

- What? That's what she said. You're always between her and Felix. It's not my fault! I wasn't _there_ when it happened. – Gwen made a face.

- That's a bit true, Jace. You're always with Felix when he's around. It's like if you were his shadow. – Jason flushed bright red.

- Jason's gay. – Dakota muttered to Bubby with a curious smile over his lips. Bubby snickered quite loudly. They both turned to see a glaring Jason. – Just joking, Jace. – Dakota quickly added while Bobby nodded trying to keep a straight face. He growled.

- It's not like that.

- Of course it's not. – Gwen threw him her cozy smile. – He's the brother you always wanted to have. - Jason felt his heart warmed at her statement.

- Great, now I'm jealous. – Dakota growled, glaring daggers at Jason, who couldn't help but crack a smile while the others snickered at the son of Bacchus' expression.

- Good. I'll let him know.

- Don't even think about it.

- Sorry, Dakota. Already done.

- Crap, now I'll kill you in the battle field this Friday, Grace, so look at your back.

- Good luck, bro. – with that they finished up their dinner in a joyful atmosphere.

* * *

><p>The praetors decided to put the Camp in alarm mode. Patrols were sent over the city and a guard tour was built in the Mount Diablo, it wasn't exactly useful to see the coast but at least it could be a quicker way to receive a warning message from the patrols that were on the bay. Other tours were built in other hills to pass on messages with precision and quickness. The idea came from Nina and not even Octavian objected the proposition.<p>

It was in the atmosphere of war that Jason and the Fifth prepared themselves for facing the Forth that was, for the last six years, their worst enemies without a doubt and their best allies. That Friday the defenders were positioned in a hill they had built up, they had to protect the fortress behind them were their standards laid while the First, Second and Forth would be attacking them. The night fell slowly, nothing happened, no other sign from the gods, it was as if life kept its monotony even when war was about to break in. As the fog that peers out the top of the hill, running down the cliffs, hiding the sun with its grey and giant hands, present but almost unseen...until it takes you, hiding the land that lays in front of you, as if the world wasn't about to end.

Finally, the Games were about to start. The nerviosity was present between the ranks of the Fifth. What were they going to do against the Forth? The Third was already standing behind them, in the rearguard, leaving them the fresh and strong legionnaires in their full battle regalia. Jason took a deep breath and closed his eyes for a second, relaxing his tensed shoulders, forgetting for a minute what was around him, stopping the wires for a second, bringing back to his mind the image of the pouring rain, a lightning bolt crossing the sky, concentrating on the wind that directed the orchestra of the nature, the trees swaying from one side to the other, like a see bends when it reaches the shore. When he opened his eyes, he felt cautious as an eagle, he had the feeling that he saw everything as it was; his emotions left to one side, he studied the position of the three Cohorts below him. They were placed in three wings, almost encircling the hill, encircling them, encircling the Fifth, with the lazy Third at their back. There was no way they would hold them back more than ten minutes. He turned to look at his praetor and shook his head.

- We won´t hold them back, they're going to squash us like rats. - She looked at him, biting her lip.

- I know. I've tried to convince them about that but... the Third is way too proud to share her luck with the Fifth. - She looked back at him. - We'll make a distraction, lets lower our defenses near the Third. If they won't fight. - She shrugged. - That's their problem; we're already protecting the entire hill...

- I'll make a distraction. - Jason said, a quick smile spreading over his lips. - And I'll steal the standard of the Forth. - She looked at him, her brows frowned.

- How? - He smirked again.

- I don't know. But I've got an inspiration.

It wasn't going to be easy and he knew it, but it might be the only option they had to be victorious in the War Game. As their centurions reorganized their position he ran down to Gwen, Dakota and Bobby, he explained them his idea, their reaction was quite the same he had expected but that wasn't going to slow him down.

- The only thing I need you to do is guard my back, it doesn't matter how.

- My wariness is how you plan to do that, because if you're making that kind of distraction so I won't kick your ass… - Dakota looked at him up and down, his eyebrows frowned.

- I think you're nuts. – Bobby agreed.

- Guys, come on. Let's give it a shot! Do you want to get smashed again? Forget about the curse, if you believe in it you'll make it seem more real! Don't think of it, let's just show them we're worthy of the Twelfth Legion! – They looked at each other

- He's got a point. – Gwen shrugged.

- Humph. Al right Jace, but how will you do it? – Jason smiled, he wasn't that it would work, but he was quite sure he could control the wind and if he could then…

- Flying. I'll use the wind.


	9. Games, wind, a man dressed with leaves

**Hi! Just arrived from Mauritius and back to France for two weeks with my grandparents, Yihaa! I h****a****ven't really been a lot in US; in fact I only went to Yellowstone probably when I was**** eight.**

**This might sound a bit like "The wise man's fear" by Patrick Rothfuss (I just finished it)**

**Then, ****Guest:**** Sorry? I just don't understand what you mean. but thanks anyway.**

**Sorry, short chapter**

* * *

><p>Jason couldn't forget that lesson. One day when he was eleven he had taken him in the forest. At first he thought they'll run a few miles, spear train while hunting a few teddies Felix had <em>borrowed<em> from Octavian. Truth to be told he was sure he'd just stolen them and when he asked, Felix would press a finger against his own lips, with a childish smile, and mutter "Why worry about it? No one likes prophecies."

But that day they didn't hunt down teddy bears nor did they train on his battle skills. They ran what felt like an ironman marathon. When Felix finally stopped he looked barely tired as if he did that all the time, Sometimes Jason thought he was just extremely hipper. But he could barely speak between two breaths. Felix was overlooking. After five minutes of coughing he called him to come and see. Jason had to admit the overland was beautiful but he felt scared when he couldn't recognize any of the hills or fields.

"Where are we?"

"_El Corte de la Madera_ Creek Tail park."

"What?"

"Hmhm. You've run quite well."

"I'll kill you! I'm going to…" Felix burst out laughing, such a sincere happy laugh Jason couldn't help but join in.

"What are you laughing out?" Felix kept laughing rubbing his ribs.

"You're face…and… how would you kill me?" He kept laughing. "You know, I like it. You almost sounded like a Celt." He took a deep breath trying to calm down but he couldn't whip away that wide happy grin. "Well, this place will be good for the new lesson." Jason felt his curiosity light up.

"What are we going to do?" Felix picked up a strange flute from his bag back and blew in it, letting out a gentle sound.

"Relax. Listen. And experience." Jason frowned. The son of Dagda smiled again. "You'll see."

Jason was glad Felix had found an isolated spot, Celt boy had thought it would be better that he stood almost naked, the sun hot against his bare chest, thought he really didn't understood why he had to.

"What am I meant to do?" Felix picked up his flute, carved on a white wood, elegant carvings running all along the instrument. Felix didn't look up from it, as he touched it fondly.

"Relax. And concentrate on your surroundings. We'll see how powerful you are and what powers you have." He turned to look at him, his eyes wide.

"Felix. I…" He looked at him, a calming smile crossing his mouth, his gold eyes shining cozily.

"You'll do fine. Just breathe in and look at the nature around you, feel its strength, feel its force." Jason took a deep breath, and let his shoulders fall.

"All right."

The minutes passed and his efforts to be calm quickly became anxiety and the fury. He was about to turn around to face him when he heard the flute. Its sound filled the air, Jason had suddenly the feeling that the entire world stopped to listen to it, as if the time stopped for a moment, as if it held its breath. While Felix was the only one in movement, like a classic dancer, in the sobriety of the dance, it's paused but delicate and worked movements. Alone in the scene, his lean body moving across the floor engulfing anybody in the sweet and gentle motion of his arms, the strength of his balance, holding himself over his foot while he represented the slow growth of a flower. Everything kept in the silence of a piece of music, everything done from the underbelly, that water wings of the equilibrium.

And Jason felt it, suddenly he couldn't see him, subconscious he had turned, his attention brought to the nature around him, the immensity of the forest, the secrets that he would never be able to discover, the birds that flew overhead, the wise silence of the trees the smell of the forest, the animals hiding in its secrets… He wanted more, he wanted to feel it strongly, he wanted to see more, he wanted to…

Felix had stopped but that didn't matter anymore. The sun sent to him everything he touched, everything with that strong light. He felt the wind against his skin, conciliating the heat that pressed him. Then, suddenly he saw those dark clouds appearing overhead, he felt the chilly drops of rain and he saw everything smaller. His gut grew tight with surprise as he understood what was happening… He was flying, floating. And like a bubble that gets to the surface he fell, the moment fading to nothing.

* * *

><p>The Fifth moved away the East side of the hill, leaving the Third unprepared for the imminent attack. They could complain but what would they do if they were to face three Cohorts at the same time while the others just cleaned their nails? Jason was standing on top of the fortress, Shadows slowly disappearing in the dark afternoon. The Third quickly got the message straight, now the Cohort prepared itself to clash against the First.<p>

Jason stood there for a while, closing his eyes, breathing in and out, feeling the wind blowing, obeying at his command. He opened again his blue eyes, feeling tickles in his stomach. Then he jumped, letting the air hissing in his ears. Then a meter or two before crashing he ordered the wind to pick him up. He smiled at the feeling, ignoring the gasps that the wind brought him from underneath. He ride the air, getting closer to the Forth. He suddenly felt the eyes of Nina, he looked down at her, at that cold and surprised stare, amused that he had finally been able to impress her.

Her hand went immediately to her bow. Jason ordered the wind to carry him quicker, running into thin air as he neared the wolf's standard. Nina barked an order and the entire Cohort bent down in turtle formation. Jason sprinted, he couldn't lose such a chance, he just couldn't fail his Cohort. His hand grabbed the standard just as the girl holding it started to lower it inside the formation. Using the force of the wind he lifted it, plucking it away from her grip. Next to him an arrow cut the air, missing his leg for centimeters. He turned to face Nina, her bow ready, a fierce look over her face. Jason opened his arms bringing the wind to create a sphere around him as the arrow collided its surface. Jason grabbed his gladdius pointing it towards the sky, following his senses. He felt the air fill with energy. The sky opened in a flash of white. The entire cohort had turned to look at him under the flumbergasted stare of their Centurion. Still holding the standard Jason pointed his sparkling sword towards them. Screaming, he let that flaming energy that he had been holding inside him, in his so tiny body. The bolt hit the ground at a few feet away from Nina, leaving a Cohort confused and lost, under patches of dirt as he flew to the First and Second, ready to steal their glorious standards.

It was easier. The two Cohorts had already taken part in the fight, and no one really was ready to see a flying boy, encased in a sphere of wind that broke in their formation, sending them flying away, grabbing their standards to disappear in the now settled night.

Jason landed behind the Fifth, collapsing as the sphere left him and the wind abandoned him with the feeling of emptiness. Gwen was the first to arrive, taking his helmet away as the standards clattered against the dried tuff.

- Jason, are you okay? – Her voice vibrated with worry. - What happened? We heard you screaming and the lightning, and…

- Calm down, Gwen! – Dakota appeared kneeling next to him flipping him over. – Holly Gods! He's pale like a dead, Bobby! Come on, bring the ambrosia!

- What happened? – She asked again.

- I'm okay, really guys I'm fine.

- Do you think we're dump? – Of course he didn't, he felt as clumsy as a zombie, thought he really didn't want to become one right then. – Have you seen your face? No of course you haven't. – Jason thought he heard amusement in the voice of Dakota.

- The fight...

- Almost finished. You've left the Forth unprepared. We crashed those minutes ago. The Third is taking quite a good care of the First and for the Second… we're crashing on them as well. You know I might think of leaving your but nice and neat. If we win this Game I'll forgive you.

- That's good news? – Dakota and Gwen laughed.

- Good? – Gwen said. – Awfully good! – Jason smiled.

A medic appeared next to Bobby and loomed over him, ordering his three friends to leave not before Jason asked them to take the standards. Jason felt satisfied. He made it, he had actually made it. Then he saw the look of the medic, he looked at him with something more than respect and happiness, it was almost fear.

Without the Forth, the Second and the First fell quickly and Jason couldn't believe his eyes as the Fifth came up to him to congratulate him, patting his back, shaking his arm in a friendly way. That was when he saw Nina in front of him. His smile vanished as she studied him with that cold look, fighting hard to keep her face straight. She had dirt all over her head and armor, a few small wounds on her face and arms, with a quite important burn on her right hand. Despite all that she held her ground, and with that an uncomfortable silence settled. Jason felt it again, as if all the eyes were driven on him, as if the time had stopped. But this time he was submerged with fear. He felt small, like a beetle, he was nothing. He could be crushed in any…

- So. – She muttered. – Felix was right. You're way more powerful that what I thought.

* * *

><p>- This is worrying! Extremely preoccupying! Don't you understand this? – Nina stood in front of him as he and his friends kept silence, trying to understand what was happening.<p>

- I understand that I am feared now. – She shook her head.

- That's not the most important part! This has to do with Lex, Jason!

- Why? Could you explain something straight for once?

- Prophecies. I couldn't believe Felix could be right with that. – She looked down at him, her face growing older. – You might be the key, you might be the only thing that will help his quest from sinking. – She sat down in front of him. Jason felt a cold fear rise inside of him. – You might be the only thing that can help Felix from now on. That's why Lex might look for you. He will do anything to bring the quest of Felix to a fail. Maybe you're the mediator he was looking for. No it can't be me. I'm more one of the Atacara than a Roman. You're the proof that they can live with you in peace. You're the proof that there can be peace.

"That's why Felix has tried to keep his existence as secret as possible." They all turned, surprised to see that man, with brown long hair and deep black eyes, formed of leaves and grass standing behind them, shining in the low light of the full moon.


	10. A prophecy without begining and a quest

Nina was the first one to react:

- Fernando? – She called blinking astonished. The so-called Fernando gave her a dry smile.

"So I am named." He had quite good English he thought.

- What are you doing here? Do you know…? – He made a face of discomfort as he crossed his arms over his chest.

"Well, we are having problems to be diplomats with that asshole of Lex. Felix has been trying to convince them that there can be truce but… Well, it is difficult to prove something without alibi. And it happens that this young son of Jupiter over here is the perfect alibi. But… – Fernando winced again. – I was looking at the birds flying and I saw him. – He nodded his beard face at him. – First I went to see Felix; he panicked for half an hour. I have to say that we all thought that it would be enough with you, Nina; you are quite a good example, or even this young girl that you met in the road. Apparently the gods want his existence to be revealed and I am afraid we could not hold his existence secret until today, when Lex started to, and you'll excuse my language, t_ocarme los huevos_ and I just exploded. I might be a druid I am not exactly the best person to hold back a secret. Hopefully my father will grant him the most painful death as I have prayed." Nina nodded.

- So, what're you going to do?

"We have to protect him over anything. Felix is thinking to send Lexio to protect him. But you will agree with me that he is not the best assigned for this job.

- No, he's way too impulsive and cold.

- Hey! Ehm, would you wind to explain us what's going on? – Jason interrupted. Fernando looked stunned.

"You haven't told him?" Nina sighed looking up at the sky.

- How was I to know? I only found out today.

"And Felix?

- Do you believe he would risk this? As less he knew, the safest he was. Now I was going to explain, before you interrupted me. – Fernando glared at her.

"So now it is my fault. Brilliant." He turned to study him. "Jason Grace, you happen to be one of the most powerful demigods to be born in the last, what? Thirty years?" He turned to Nina, who put her hands in the air.

- You're the bookish. I'm the dog that follows behind, grinning stupidly.

"Anyway, so you're one of the most powerful and _nanana_." Nina raised an eyebrow as he sighed. "That loser of Désiré put it in my mind, now leave me alone. So, yes, where was I? There is this prophecy that comes out of no-where that confirms that _Peregrines_, as you Roman call us, and Children of Rome could one day live together.

- May I say that it sounds quite cheesy? – Dakota said rubbing his back.

"I know it sounds really bad, think that the only translation I know from this one is in Celt. And I only start being fluent in English. So everything coming out of my mouth is going to sound childish. Of course nothing in a prophecy is always as easy.

"There says that one man could be the mediator, only one, and he had to come from the other side of the battlefield" all five of them stared at him. The man opened his arms helplessly. "I'm translating directly from my memory! How can you hope that I'll to put it in words if there is no other source of translation?"

- Wait. – Bobby intervened. – You're saying that you remember the entire prophecy? – Fernando sighed.

"That is part of my job, that's what _I_ am meant to do. Why do you think I have to study for twenty years before becoming a druid? And I am thankful I only have to remember by heart Celt history, if I had to learn all the myths of the pre-Columbian cultures. I'll be dead by now, _Dé__ithe_ _Tuatha Dé Danann! _

- So. – Jason intervened. – I am meant to bring the peace between everybody and see a wonderful and glorious end, right? – Fernando winced again.

"That's the _really_ optimistic version, Candide. It is also told that Gorgon would awake again and be freed from his chains and divide the world between his four sons so they would destroy it. That the old lord of time would rise again and shadow Olympus. Followed by huge floods. If we trust the Mayan apocalypse. Death of millions and it is said that you would fail if you try to unite us after a certain equinox of autumn." He shook his head. "It is a really complicated prophecy. Sometimes I think it was a pessimistic and extremely crazy man that decided to invent it to make everyone remember why we were united by our gods…

- He means that the less powerful cultures united through the Roman golden age so they would survive the Empire's strength. – Nina filled in.

"Yes. But I am afraid that my theory is false…unless the gods are testing us and playing a huge prank by sending us auguries that warn us of the worse. Though it is hard to believe so, even your gods are sending warnings in the open air." They stayed in silence. Jason felt the strong pounding of his heart against his chest.

- If I am going to fail, then why would Lex want to kill me?

"Because, son of Jupiter. It has happened that a prophecy predicted the contrary than it told. It has already happened that when Boudicca consulted a druid he saw clearly victory, but in the end, she lost everything. And if I do recall well her daughters and the resistance of, the now known, England to the Roman Empire.

- So what am I meant to do?

- Hope he won't find you and hope that if he does, someone else will kill him.

- I can hold him back. I probably can.

"Let's hope you're right. But I think it would be wiser to recall caution. He is not someone that will let you live until he finds you and is able to kill you; especially being the son of Jupiter.

* * *

><p>At the next morning Jason had other things to worry about, his centurion, well, <em>ex<em>-centurion, stepped down for him and greeted him along with the praetor, Max, Nina and his friends.

- Well done, Jace. – Reyna said smiling fully at him as she patted his back. She didn't seem to guard any grudge against him for the War Game of last night or because of the prophecy that Fernando revealed to all of them afterwards, she seemed to ignore all of it, which was quite unsetting.

- You're not angry for yesterday?

- A bit. You just freaked us out. – Reyna shook her head, frowning. – I should say that you scared the light out of me when you took the standard out of Mary's hand. I thought you were going to send her flying with you. – Her face became serious again. – Then the lightning…

- Sorry about that.

- …Then I saw Gwen and half of the Cohort, crashing in my spine. I thought she was going to kill me right then. You left at least half of the Cohort knocked out. – She paused looking at the fountain. – I admit that I'm still scared. – She turned to look him at him. – So don't _ever_ to that again in front of me. – He smiled shyly.

- That's hard to promise. – They stayed in silence, Jason running the Mural Crown between his fingers.

- I should get going. Dakota will be waiting.

- Yeah today's the Fifth turn to patrol, right? – Jason started to nod when he froze. – What?

- When did we last learn about the monster? – Reyna frowned.

- A week I think, why?

- We should have seen something by then or the gods would have warned us that they controlled the situation. So maybe…

- Maybe he's not coming here to San Francisco!

- Exactly, maybe he's attacking Olympus! – She swore as she stood up.

- Seriously, how couldn't we think about it before? Come on, Jace. We have a meeting to interrupt. – Together they ran inside the Council, slamming the doors open two guards behind them.

- Praetor, this is important! – Everyone was staring at them and Jason was sure they had, once again, interrupted an important matter. Octavian walked to the front, his face contorted with hate.

- How dare you interrupt this important discussion? You may have just been raised centurion you have no word in this room! – Jason opened his mouth ready to answer when Nina cut them both.

- Yes, Octavian, an extremely important discussion. Weren't you speaking of suspending the patrols as they showed to be useless and unproductive? – Octavian turned around to look at Nina who stood in all her height in front of him.

- We came for the monster! – Jason said before a riot could start between the two Centurions. He had wanted his voice to sound sure and strong, but he had only managed to scream a little. They all turned their attention to him and the two praetors stood up.

- What do you me**a**n centurion Grace? **(this sounds awful)** – Jason took a deep breath.

- With my most humble respects. – Nina smiled ironically at that. – I believe the Sea monster isn't going to be attacking here but is directly going to attack Olympus. – An astonished silence settled, Nina's smile evaporated as quickly as it had appeared. – I mean that if we were to be attacked here we would have seen things happen by now. - Octavian snorted.

- And if the gods had eliminated him? – Before Jason could answer Nina jumped in.

- Then that's when, you and your teddies become handy, Octavian. – A sarcastic smirk spread on Nina's lips as she continued. – What a better option to show us your talent as augury. Be useful and productive. – Octavian shot her a murderous glare again as he picked a teddy snake and cut it through. Jason felt his anger in all his movements as Octavian dissected the poor thing while he tore the insides, merciless. After a minute of silent murmuring he turned to glare at him. During the second that they made eye contact Jason felt as if the eyes of the skinny augury cut through his skin, freezing every muscle on his back. Octavian turned to answer Nina and the two praetors.

- The auguries are quite unclear… but what is obvious is that the monster still runs free and… - he stopped scowling with disgust.

- Yes Octavian. Please continue. – Nina stepped so close to him that she was barely walking over his feet. The room seemed to hold its breath, waiting for a riot to start between the two half-brothers. Instead Octavian swallowed with discomfort. He turned to the entire audience and spatted with the same venom a snake would:

- The gods want Jason Grace to lead the quest. - The room answered with exclamations of rage, surprise and complain. Everyone wanted to give his opinion, screaming, trying to bring it farther than the others. The words stumbling over each other as the presents stood up, as if trying to walk over each other.

- A member of the Fifth can't lead a quest like this! – Exclaimed a Lare pointing a crooked finger in his direction. – I do recall the last time…

- No, - screamed someone else. - He's too young and doesn't have the experience of a veteran!

- Excuse me! Haven't you seen how he crashed in the Forth? – counteracted Max.

- And…!

- SILENCE! - Everyone turned to look at the legacy of Minerva, standing in his full height, his dark eyes flashing and glaring at each of the presents. – We are the Council of this Legion and of New Rome! I won't tolerate the Senate reacting at a resolution of the gods like mere children fighting over a toy! – All ten members of the Senate regain their seat except for Nina who approached Jason and Reyna, glaring at Octavian. The praetor stepped forward, leaving behind the majestic seat, ordering Octavian to sit back. He took a deep breath. – Who is against the gods' decision? – Slowly half of the room put their hands up. Jason suddenly understood that this was his best option to show himself, better than the War Games. Slowly he started to feel an anxious tension between his shoulder plates, Nina seemed to notice and placed her hand over one of them.

- Relax, Jason. No-one is going to follow you if you tremble without having a chance to defend yourself. – He nodded, letting his shoulders fall, trying to ignore his feelings. The praetor turned in his direction.

- I am sorry, Jason, the Senate in unanimous. Thought, we will listen to you. Do you feel ready to lead this quest? – Jason tongue grew thick and dry. He had always wanted to have this opportunity, prove the others he was worth of trust and pride for the Legion. But how could he? He was of the Fifth, brought bad luck, he had been trained by Felix, the son of Dagda, and to add another infamous trait of him, he had decimated the Forth last night.

He swallowed, trying to alleviate his nerves. How would he? Octavian started to stand up after a minute of silence, a victorious smirk starting to form. That was the last drop. Jason clenched his jaw. He couldn't be seen as a simple boy that wasn't going to prove himself when the chance offered him a hand. So he looked at Octavian right in the eyes.

- Would you go against the will of the gods? – He was surprised by his own voice, calm and determinate, as if an older person had spoken in his place. Even Octavian seemed destabilized by this. – Besides, - He continued – if I happen to be wrong you will only lose a member of the Fifth, you'll probably get a second chance. And if I happen to be right, - he shrugged – then we will get some prize from the gods, which will be even more granted if we followed their desires.

- You make a point, but do you believe to be ready to face such monster? – The other praetor intervened. Before he could think the answer Nina answered for him.

- Yes. He is. I saw him two days before Felix left. He's perfectly ready to lead this.

- This is ridiculous! How can we trust a member of the _Fifth_ trained by a _peregrine_? This is like leaving Rome to the mercy of the Barbarians once again!

- He defeated you when he was six; I bet he'll whack you before you understand what happened now. – Nina said. – And if you want a better proof of his battle skills then I'll challenge him. If he defeats me, he'll go and I will accompany him, if he wants. If he doesn't, then someone else will go in his place. - The two praetors consulted each other. After a moment of silence she asked:

- All in favor? – Most of the hands stood up, only Octavian and a few of his friends abstained. The praetor turned in their direction. – Very well then. At noon we'll see the two of you at the Coliseum. Now you may leave. – Jason bowed, feeling lost, he turned on his heel, Reyna behind him. Once they left the Senate he turned to look at her.

- What. Just. Happened? Am I gonna fight Nina? – Reyna shifted on her feet, looking as uncomfortable as him.

- Yeah, I think that's how everything was left at the end. – Jason felt his stomach clenched, he found himself barely able to breath and his head started to spoon, dangerously, around. – Jason, are you okay? – She said grabbing his arm to steady him.

- Nervous, I think…Gods! I'm going to face Nina.

- She'll probably fight sword to sword with you. You know as well as I that she isn't brilliant with her gladdius.

- That doesn't change anything. – Reyna pursed her lips.

- Come with me.

Reyna brought him to the Coliseum at noon. First she had made him do a tour through the town while talking of everything and nothing. She had also called Dakota and Gwen for support and as the moment neared, Jason felt calmer, calmer as to start to think straight. He knew Nina since he was little so he hoped he knew her well enough to be able to anticipate some of her strikes. And Reyna was right, with a sword, she was almost helpless. As he approach he saw the entire Legion waiting and in the middle of the stadium stood Nina, completely equipped as he did, she had her spare with her and her gladdius, but over her back was her bow and arrows. Jason bit his lip, as he walked in the arena.

- Come on, Jace. You can do it. – said Dakota as he and the girls went up. Jason stood in front of Nina as she arranged part of her armor, while eyeing him from under her eyelids.

- I'm not going to go slow with you, Jace. Don't except clemencies from me.


	11. The kannerezen noz

**Sorry for the awful chapter 10, really I'm disgusted by it ;( didn't get what I wanted. And this one isn't working out really well, so as you've all noticed it's the longest chapter I wrote. Oh, then, Person: Thanks, hope I'll make it interesting and catchy to the end.**

**And hey, if there's some mistakes in the geography or social whatever thing, again, I'm sorry I'm in the French school we haven't done the geography of the USA; we've done France, department by department. And almost nothing about Spain, WTF!**

** Wish you luck, see yee soon.**

Jason wasn't ready for such an attack. Nina was as merciless as a shark could be and swordfighter or not she made him fear for his life more than once. She attacked from everywhere, shifting from Roman to Greek style, her dark eyes studying him like a battlefield. They circled around each other like mad wolves as their spectators chanted their names.

Suddenly he saw an opening and attacked to her open left side. Was it his nervous feelings? Or just his naivety, but he fell in the girls trap like a mad bull. As he was about to touch her Nina stepped to the side, slamming the back of her spear on his spinal cord, just between his shoulder-plates.

He fell, tired to roll to one side as he tried to breathe in, trying to fight the immobility that the pain brought to him. When he finally managed to sit the Coliseum was so silent he could hear flies fly. He stood up as he could; picked his gladdius again but this time he decided to use his spear. Nina's eyes narrowed at him. In the grades his friends started to chant his name harder than ever as he reduced the space between him and Nina. No, he wasn't going to let it drop as easily, even if he still felt the horrible pain on his back, at least he was starting to be able to move without gasping in pain. Thanks Gods he wore an entire armor.

And so went numerous assaults. Jason usually finished eating the dirt but he managed to pin, a few times, Nina to the ground. And every time Nina was about to end his life he found the strength on his fear, his primal senses. And so went ten minutes, the two duelists were sweating exhausted from the fight but Jason still wanted to go on, if he just managed to disarm Nina and claim victory…

Nina launched, he stopped the stab and pushed her backwards, she fell but immediately stood up before he could get near her, breathing hard. Jason used her time of momentary rest to think. She was taller and stronger than him, if he could use that to his advantage…he looked at the iron doors, closing the arena. Probably…

When Nina got ready to fight again, when she launched and he faked fear, murmurs rose from the crowd.

- What are you doing? – She hissed as she narrowed her look. Jason put on his most pleading eyes.

- Can't we stop this nonsense? I'm sick tired of fighting like this.

- What are you playing at? – Screamed Octavian. – Fight coward!

- No! Please! – He begged as he ran to the iron doors, just above the Senators sat expectantly. Nina followed behind, slower, as she studied the boy. What was he playing at? A minute ago he had been ready to fight until the end. What changed his mind _or_ what was he planning? – Please, praetor! We're both tired! Please stop this before we do anything stupid! – Jason started climbing, Nina was nearing the door, her hand on her bow as she never left his back; a bit closer and he'll be able to tumble over her.

- Get down! Leave your acting and fight! – Yelled Octavian and a large part of the crowd. Jason let his helmet fall. Surprising Nina, giving him the few precious seconds he needed to concentrate. He smiled at Octavian:

- As you wish. – He jumped, Nina rise her bow but missed by centimeters, Jason clenched his jaw and swung his sword, the bow went flying in the air. Jason lowered his head, slamming at full speed against Nina's chest. Still flying, Jason flipped for the crowd and pinched down towards Nina who was starting to stand her spear point ready. This time Jason didn't saw it coming and the spear slammed hard against his right elbow, he went flying upward, trying to get as far as possible from the ground, which was his main error; Nina started to run towards her bow. He put his two hands around the piece of wood as he disappeared in the sky. Screaming he pulled it away. Dizzily he noticed he was falling to the ground he concentrated in the wind around him and managed to slow his fall, his vision started to blur, before passing out he felt the wind concentrate around him and leave him slowly, gently, on the ground.

When he woke up, he was in the infirmary, his right elbow was bandaged and his back hurt like never. The weariness of the faces of his friends made him groan.

- Come on guys. Stop looking at me as if I had just appeared from a graveyard.

- Sadly, that's how you looked when you unexpectedly landed in the middle of the arena. – He groaned again, closing his eyes.

- So I've lost the quest I guess. – No one answered. He looked up. – Right? – Reyna cleared her throat.

- We don't know. The praetor has accepted to hold another meeting after you woke up. Nina insisted.

- So now she wants me to accept my loss in front of all? – Gwen and Reyna got closer to him.

- You know, she was the one to bring you here. If it wasn't for you, you would've probably lost too much blood. I don't think she expected her throw to be that accurate. – He raised an eyebrow at her, they both smiled and Gwen took his hand and rubbed it conciliating like.

- Do you think you can stand up? – Jason shrugged and sat upright on her bed.

- Yes.

- So let's go. – She held out her hand, he took it and for a moment he forgot what had happened. Gwen helped him all the way. When he entered the room, he felt small, insignificant. He looked around the room, the senators were talking, probably deciding who was going to go on the quest as Jason had showed to be unable to defeat Nina…Who was half listening the comments from Octavian who was or felicitating her for his loss or proving himself as a major force in the Council as he, as powerful augury as he was, had _always_ seen that Jason couldn't lead a quest. Nina looked at him, once he looked at her she nodded as if to give him courage. He sat down and waited for the meeting to start. Someone cuffed, asking for silence, slowly everyone regained their seats as Nina turned to study them all.

- Please, Nina. Give us your judgment. - He invited.

- You've all seen what has happened. Jason has been at the doors of victory but has lost for a rash decision. Well my opinion is this. – She paused and looked at him directly in the eyes. Jason felt a stone form over his chest. He shifted on his seat, discourage. – I believe he's ready.

- WHAT!? – Octavian stood up like if he had been hit by a resort. His face red with anger. – I hold you by your bet, _if_ Jason defeated you, he would lead this quest but since he didn't…

- I perfectly know what I said. But he _did defeat me. _– The room fell in silence. Jason couldn't believe his ears. – He defeated me. He defeated me in perseverance. If I hadn't hit him he would have defeated me in a matter of seconds. He has defeated me in courage, because he faced an older and more experienced son of Rome. We have both been tough in the same philosophy but he has showed me better use of it than I do and the experience you're asking him to have can only be given by a quest. – The room was full of silence. She smirked. – I never mentioned that he had to _defeat me fighting._

- Do you think it's rational to send him so soon in a quest of this importance? – The praetor asked. Nina nodded.

- That's the only way, besides, as he said it wouldn't be rational to oppose the decision of the gods. – He turned back to him. – If you wish I'll accompany you. I'll guide you. – The room stayed in silence, Jason wandered what were they waiting for, he understood, the stone reappeared on his chest. But he stood up in all his height. He breathed in trying hard to break it down.

- I will lead the quest. – He managed. – I will lead it and I'll take Nina with me. – He knew he would need her more than anyone. Of all his friends around she was probably the more experienced. The praetor nodded.

- You can have another companion with you. – Jason thought before answering. Who could he ask to come along? Bobby had arrive a short time ago but had been in the mortal world before, just as Gwen. Then there was Dakota, who was born in New Rome and was his best friend and then there was Reyna, she was brilliant with any weapon, experienced and smart…

- I think I'll take Reyna with me as well. – She stood up looking at him, Jason looked at him pleadingly. After a moment of hesitation she nodded.

- I'll go.

- My praetor, if I'm allowed to intervene. I don't think it is wise… - He cut Octavian firmly.

- This quest will be led by Jason Grace as Juno asked. Reyna and Nina Robison will accompany him. The decision is final. Now if anyone else has a reason to complain speak now. – He challenged the Council, but no one dared to oppose him. – Good. You three should get ready. You'll leave at tomorrow morning.

* * *

><p>- So where are we supposed to go to find that monster? – He asked, Nina walked silently, Reyna beside her.<p>

- We don't know. But there might be a way to find out. – She stopped and looked at them. – Do you guys like fish?

* * *

><p>Romans, having for dinner a Celt magical Salmon? What was Nina thinking? Then again if they were to accomplish that quest alone, and Octavian didn't want to help… then it might be their truly only chance. He listened Nina tell them the myth of Fionn with his teacher and the river, where the salmon hid.<p>

- But how can we be sure which river it is? We can't travel to Ireland to find out and then come back. By then the monster will have enough time to destroy Olympus!

- You're right. Thought I know a god that still owes me something.

- Who? – They both asked. She smiled mischievously.

- Mannaman Mac Lyr, god of the sea. And I know where to find him.

- Okay, so now Nina was in charge of everything, great. He felt quite left out after she defended him, it was as if she'd decided to lie to the entire Council and be the one directing the quest. So there they were, in the back of the bus, heading to Bakersfield.

- How can you be sure that you'll find a Celt god in a river like Kern? – Nina looked around nervous as if Jason had spoken too loud.

- That's where we found him the first time. I hope it will be easier for me to gain his attention there. – She almost mumbled. – Seen what happened last time… - She interrupted herself as her face started to get reader and reader.

- What happened? – Reyna intervened. Nina looked at the two of them, a shy smile starting to creep on the sides of her lips.

- He like, pushed us in a play of domino. He wanted to prove Neptune and Nereus that the Celts were the inventors of that game…show them they hold the key of the strategy.

- Did they? – Nina huffed.

- Gods, Jason. I don't know who invented that stupid game! Probably the Arabs, who brought it to Europe with all the Alandalus and stuff. Anyway, I'm not going to give you a history class about it!

- Okay, sorry! No need to overreact like this!

- Overreact, _Di immortales_! – Nina mumbled to herself. Reyna and Jason looked at each other.

- So, what happened? Who won?

- Let's just say Nereus abandoned the game after five minutes. Saying he had more interesting things to do, so Neptune and Mannanan Mac Lyr, gods, this guy should _really_ get a namesake; remained. Felix decided to make a bet, if he won, the two of them were to help us and let us go when we wanted. Well they accepted; a mere twelve year old mortal couldn't win two super-powerful gods. Of course he won. He never explained me how he did but that's why we're going to see him. He might tell us where the Boyne now is.

- He might? – Nina winced.

- We're romans, remember? Old enemies.

- But wasn't he working with Dagda.

- He is, but have you ever been at sea?

- Well, not really.

- Then you should know that underestimate it is one of the worse things you'll do. If you fear it, everything will seem as dangerous to you as a nightmare. If you think you're better it will end up drowning you. That's why you have to be cautious with _any_ sea or ocean god. If you don't respect it, it will outwit you. – And that was the straw that set the silence in the group. Jason fell on the contemplation of the landscape. He had made escapes with Felix a few times, but his friend had always tried to avoid crowded places, as if he couldn't stand being too close to human. Then again, he seemed to be more comfortable in a forest than in a road. He was starting to nod off when something made the earth tremble. Jason stood upright but he saw nothing…maybe it was only his imagination….BrrrOOM. There it was again, this time stronger. Nina's hand had slipped towards her sword. **BrrrrrOOOOOM**. The bus shock dangerously, more people jolted awake. Some tourist, with huge cameras which pointed them as Japanese, started to look around. That was when a small eight years old kid screamed:

- STORM! – Jason turned, trying to see it. Then he saw it. Like a wall done of dust…Someone shouted on the front of the bus, the brakes screamed on the pavement and the bus went sideways. Suddenly as if someone had picked it up, the bus went upwards, Jason was slammed against a window next to Nina and Reyna as the people inside screamed their hearts out, taking in panic, slamming the windows, screaming down at the cars down. He felt Nina moving back, grabbing the iron poles between the ranks.

- Move back. – Jason and Reyna nodded. They jumped the front rank as Nina pushed her entire body against the exit window. The glass shattered at the third try. She turned to look at Jason.

- You think you could carry us out?

- You mean, flying?

- Of course! What did you thought? – Jason turned to look at the panicking crowd, his eyes met the small eight years old boy who seemed to be trying to understand what was happening. What surprised him was that he was the only one that wasn't losing himself in terror.

- We have to help them! – Nina pursed her lips.

- Look we can't do anything for them…

- We _have_ to try! – He ran up to the kid between dangerous shocking of the bus; finally he was able to grab his hand. - Come! – The kid looked at him.

- I must not follow strangers. – Gods… he thought.

- You can trust me, little friend. We're going to leave this place, okay?

- How?

- Flying. – The boy looked at him, a smile of disbelief running across his face.

- Is this a magician game?

- What? No! No, I mean yes! Of course. – Jason managed a smile. – I'm a great magician with my friends there. – He waved at Nina and Reyna who were staring, glaring at him. – And I've selected you for the show.

- Cool. – With that he agreed to follow him. – Will I be able to get an autograph?

- Erm, yeah, sure. Now come, jump, I'll carry you. - The boy obeyed, Jason started to run towards the opened window as people started to follow the message: leave the bus! As he neared the window and he started to imagine some kind of bridge made of wind the bus fell backwards before being thrown forwards at high speed.

- Jason! – He looked up to Reyna who was bringing her hand to him to take it as Nina hold her legs, already half out the window. – Come on! We're going to hit the ground in a minute! – Jason grabbed hold of her hand as she lifted him with the small boy who screamed happily on his back.

- Youhooooo! This is the coolest tour I've ever seen!

- Nice companion you've found here – Nina screamed over the wind. – Now please get us out of here before we crash on the ground! – Jason closed his eyes as he imagined the wind enveloping the four of them like a ball. Then he ordered:

- Jump! – They all four launched in the open air in a chorus of screams in different tonalities. They bounced head first in front of a police car, just to bring to them some attention. They continued bouncing a few times to the left… at least his left. And into a nearby forest, that was when he decided to lower his effort and the wind left them on the grass.

- AWE-SOOOME! – They turned to look at the boy with his fists in the air smiling like crazy. – OVERCOOL! _**(I just invented this word. I have no idea if it exist a translation for "supercool" **__**F**__**r.)**_ Can I have your autograph now?

- The bus! – Jason stood up like hit by a resort. Panicking, he ran to the end of the forest. He couldn't see it anymore; the only thing he could see was a huge feet, quite nasty and smelly, but otherwise it looked quite un-human.

- EFNISSYEN! – An un-natural voice roared. – WHERE IS THAT PIECE OF IRON I GAVE YOU!

- Guys. – Nina muttered. – I might found out who our aggressor is.

- EFNISSYEEEEN! WHERE _ARE_ YOU!

- And who's this giant?

- Bran. And his calling his brother who was way smarter than him.

- WHAT DO YOU WANT, BRAN? – Another giant, quite smaller, probably only three meters tall, appeared from the forest. He was holding on his hand the bus which was exactly as big as him.

- AH! YOU FOUND THAT PIECE OF JUNK! – Efnissyen put a finger through the broken window.

- I HAVE A DOUBT ABOUT IT'S USE. IT DOESN'T LOOK LIKE A PIECE OF IRON.

- WHAT? YOU ACCUSE ME OF…!

- YES. THIS IS NOT IRON!

- Gods, - Jason thought. – Don't drop it. – Of course the giant had to just to show his reject for the meaningless piece of junk. The bus fell in a _weeeeeee_ and _ponk_. And everything ended. Jason stared at the few mortals that were still alive, moving slowly, trying to leave the place. Efnissyen lifted his foot to crash it like a can, thought he didn't know how.

- NOOOOOO! – Jason screamed grabbing his spear. Thankfully Efnissyen lowered his foot.

- Jason. What on Earth are you doing? – Nina hissed from the ground. He understood too late what was happening. He smiled apogetically at the half-giant Efnissyen.

- WHO ARE YOU, HUMAN? – He walked over to him.

- I'm no-one. Just don't worry about that piece of junk or me… – Efnissyen frowned and looked at his brother that was also approaching them.

- WASN'T NO-ONE THE ONE THAT ATTACKED POLYPHEMUS?

- I DON'T REMEMBER, WAS HE? – Efnissyen turned suspiciously towards him.

- ARE YOU THE SAME NO-ONE?

- Ehm no. I'm just an old buddy.

- OLD BUDDY?

- Yeah.

- SO YOU KNOW NO-ONE?

- You mean Odysseus?

- WHO'S THAT PERSON?

- The real No-one. – Efnissyen frowned.

- WE'VE SPENT TOO MUCH TIME DEAD, BROTHER. I UNDERSTAND HALF OF WHAT THIS BOY IS TALKING ABOUT.

- Boy?! – Jason couldn't help feeling insulted.

- Hey! Time out! – The three of them looked at Nina with her hands in the air.

- ARE YOU NO-ONE?

- No. I'm not. God Bran, Efnissyen. – She bowed at them. – I beg excuses for my friend. But we're looking for Mannanan Mac Lyr. Would you mind telling us where is he?

- WHY WHOULD WE TELL YOU?

- Because I really need to see your brother, lord Bran. It is important that I have a little chat with him. – The two giants looked at each other, Bran shrugged while Efnissyen looked even more suspicious.

- ARE YOU EVEN CELTS? NO YOU'RE NOT. SO WHY SUCH INTEREST.

- I need his help. I believe you've heard of Dagda's plan? – The two huffed scandalized.

- THAT MADNESS?! IT IS NOT GOING TO WORK, YOU KNOW. ROMANS ARE SUCH CONSERVATIVES!

- They are. – She mused. – Yet one is showing you her respects. I have Dagda's protection. If you don't help me, even if it's a little help you all know what could happen. – The two of them looked at her then at the boy between them then back at Nina, then at Jason, then at each other, then they shrugged again.

- FINE. WE'LL HELP YOU. BUT PROMISE YOU'LL TALK ALL GOOD ABOUT US. – Nina smiled.

- Sure I'll do, my lords.

After they managed to get the information from the two giants the three friends decided they would walk a bit longer before the dawn.

- And what about him. – Reyna nodded at the small eight years old who still hadn't lost his smile.

- We should bring him with his mother.

- If she's still alive. – Nina intervened. – Better would be if he returned with the police they'll be surely on the way. – They both turned towards him.

- What?

- You convince him to leave.

- Why?

- Because you brought him here. – He sighed.

- All right. – This was going to be long. – Hey buddy.

- Hey, man. That was really overcoolly awesome! Can I have a picture with you? Just to remember.

- Ehm. – He turned to see the girls nodding vigorously in his direction. – Okay, sure. But then you'll have to go find the police and help them with the bus.

- Great! – He wondered if he had listened to anything else he'd said. – I'll try to find you on the internet as well!

- Yeah, good luck. I'm not really known.

- That's okay! You have your manager now!

- Who?

- Me, duh! I'm going to be as famous as you! – That was the weirdest thing ever.

* * *

><p>Gods, at least the boy was safe. He thought.<p>

- Poor kid, we've destroyed his childhood. – Nina said ironically after a very long silence.

-Why are you saying that? – Nina turned.

- Because it was _so_ overcool, duh! – She said imitating his voice.

- Guys, please. I'm trying to forget that passage. – Reyna intervened. – I'm so freaking tired. – They stayed in silence. Another car flashed next to them at full speed.

- I think it would be nice to stop for the night. – Jason was too tired to talk. They followed Nina into the woods. They camped near a small river. The girls started to prepare the camp while Nina sent Jason to grab some wood for the fire. He started walking not noticing where he was exactly going, grabbing fallen branches and anything that appeared in front of him. When he came back, everything was ready. – Jason, - Nina asked. – Can you go look for more wood. – Jason sighed.

- Do you really think we need more?

- None of us will go after dinner.

- I think we have enough for the night, Nina. – She sighed.

- All right. I let it drop. I'm not going to fight for fire.

Jason woke up at the sounds of the screams. No, whimpering. His friends were sleeping. He grabbed his sword and left the safeness of the fire. He saw the women, old women, cleaning blankets on the river, dressed in green, their feet webbed. There were at least thirty, wimping their misery under the cold light of the full moon.

- Help me. – Jason jumped, his sword drawn, aiming the throat of the old woman, older than the others. Her white eyes looked at him pleadingly, her wrinkled face speaking tiredness and sadness. – Help me, wring this blanket. – Her raspy voice sent shivers down his spine. The other washerwomen started to chant in a language he didn't understood:

_"Quen na zui kristen salver __**(Until a goodhearted Christian comes**_  
><em>Rede goëlc'hi hou licer <em>_**We have to clean our blankets**_  
><em>Didan an earc'h ag an aër.<em>_** Under snow and wind)**__** (**__**my **__**translation is extremely awful, but more or less that's what it means in "Breton".**__**)**_

- Help me, young man. – She pleaded. Jason was surrounded; there was no way he could escape; there was no way he couldn't accept. One woman had stayed behind, thought, sitting next to the river, she looked different, not dressed in green, but she didn't leave his eyes. Washing a pair of highly coloured clothes that felt familiar. He locked his eyes and the woman had disappeared. Some other washerwomen were offering him their blankets.

Finally, the demigod grabbed the ones of the first lady. Her white pupils were bright as the moon that shone overhead, as cold as the wind that was starting to pick off. The woman tore the blanket, immediately Jason tore on the opposite direction. With horror he watched the blanket rise to grab hold of his arms. He let go, but the piece of cloth started to press his arms strongly, Jason screamed for help and it kept advancing, arriving to his elbows. He trashed around but the blanket became as rigid and strong as a man's fist. His bones cracked under it and screaming like a damn he felt the blanket triturate his bones. It started to advance, grabbing hold of his shoulders, then his back, legs, neck, head. It was about to snap when someone cut the blanket in two and picked him up. He didn't remember anything afterwards as he fell on the welcoming arms of the unconsciousness.

* * *

><p>When he regained consciousness, he had the feeling that his body had been crashed by Efnissyen. But his arms were in one piece, his bones alright… Had he dreamed what had happened, the washerwomen? Then he saw the man sitting in front of him, taller than anyone he'd seen so far, he looked like the Celts he'd seen in his dream six years ago, blond and beared, his skin was lighter, dressed like Vercasivelono. But there was something different on him, his blue eyes flashed with some kind of wisdom, cutting through him, like if he could see his heart. Jason tried to move away from him. The man stood up, he was even more impressive then.<p>

- So you are the famous son of Jupiter. – His paused and his strong voice of bass calmed his fears.

- Yes.

- Jason Grace.

- Yes. – He sat down again so his eyes were leveled with his.

- You know you should never get close to the Bean niochain.

- Who?

- The Bean niochain, or the Night washerwoman.

- I'm sorry I don't know. – He titled his head to one side. Then he sighed.

- Kids. They don't explain you the old stories anymore, hey? Thought, they're quite well known as a myth. – He looked at him again. – They are women that died long ago, some were punished for killing their sons, others were dishonest and washed the clothes of the poor with stones, others say they were buried in dirty shrouds and so they have to wash them for the eternity, you met those ones. Still, it is not the first time I see more than a group together. – He paused, before musing. – You were lucky Mannanan Mac Lyr sent me to help you and your friends. You would have been dead in a matter of seconds.

- Actually, thanks about that and… - He moved his arms. – How did you manage? My arms felt like a soup.

- Hum. – He looked down at the grass. – That's also why I decided to help you. – Jason stared at him, that didn't mean anything. – My name is Fionn mac Cumhail. I was the first one to eat the Salmon of knowledge. – Jason's jaw fell.

- You…you ate…

- I did. – He sighed. – And I revenged on anything that was around me. I revenged my father, killed the man that had stolen my wife. – He shrugged. – Actually I only got burned by the fish while it was being cooked. Well I'm going to warn you about something: Don't look at its eyes, If Bona decides to let you know its location and calls the salmon to you, don't look into his eyes, you will fall asleep. Trust me.

- I believe you. – Fionn nodded then he stood up.

- Come. Let's find your friends. – That's when Jason noticed the sun rising above the trees.

* * *

><p>- Where were you? – Reyna screamed, engulfing him on a hug, which surprised him. – When we woke up you were nowhere, we thought…<p>

- I'm fine, Reyna. I'm fine. It's nice to see you.

- What happened? – Fionn decided to answer Nina. – So merely you got caught by the Kannerezen noz.

- The Bean niochan or whatever?

- Yes.

- If you don't mind me bumping into your conversation. – Fionn said. – I think you're in a hurry.

- Yeah, we do.

- And there's still a long way to find your god and you've only one day left before the monster reaches New Jersey and you don't have an entire day to explore the region.

- What? – The three of them exclaimed. Fionn smiled.

- That's why they sent me here. To call Bona, if you're lucky, she'll give you the fish if not, well hopefully she'll help. – Fionn, put his hand on the river, his eyes closed, muttering some words… They backed down when the floor cracked near them. A woman appeared next to a large man, with blue wavy hair and black eyes. He was covered in an armor made of shells and hold a sword, long and edged. The goddess was a proud woman but her expression was hard while surrounded by a blond curtain. She bored inside their eyes, severe and deep, entering inside their body, reading their minds, as if she wanted to take them with her, drawn them on the river bank, bring them where the enemies and thieves belong.

**Sorry for this really long and really bad chapter. But I'm not really inspired, next chapter will be better, I bet. **

**Again, Aifos di Cambri, I know nothing about love.**


	12. promotion? why not

Nina bowed as soon as they appeared.

- Lord Mannanan, lady Bona. – She motioned for them to bow, reluctantly, still fixing the eyes of the goddess. Jason got to his knees and lowered his head. They stayed in silence for a long time until Mannanan Mac Lyr broke it:

- Nina Robison, how dare you come ask us for this? – His voice sounded dangerously calm. – How dare you ask us for the Salmon of knowledge? Even if I am in dept with you that doesn't mean I can give you such a thing! – Jason dared to look at the girl, she had stood up, her head low.

- My lord. I didn't know who I should ask for help. – Bona inspired strongly.

- You were foolish to try. With this war about to break lose between us and your gods, how could you wish for me to give you such a _gift_!

- Wait. – Jason intervened, standing up. He didn't thought about how rude he was being. – You're in war with us? – The two gods glared at him as Nina's shoulders stilled.

- A son of Jupiter that ignores what his father has between his hands? – Jason looked at him confused then turned around to look at Nina.

- What does that mean? – Nina sighed.

- It means that your father has been increasing the pressure against Atacara.

- His threatening with war as my brother tries to be diplomatic. – Jason felt a knot form on his throat.

- So we're going to have to fight you. – The eyes of the god seemed to lose their coldness a bit.

- It depends on whether we're able to convince the other pantheons to follow the plan that Dagda has decided to play at. Which is quite difficult to do since your father doesn't lower his attacks. – He paused for a second. – The gods of Olympus are now weaker and we will be as well when Saturn will destroy Olympus. After all, we're all united by this decadent society, we all want to survive as long as possible. And my brother knows this better than anyone, but his idea is a crazy plan, it's a mad strategy that will doom us or give us the strength to become again what we were and be present in the entire world without having to hide under rocks. – He paused again, his face had a hint of somnolence. – That's why _I _will help you.

- What! My lord, I am not going to help those miserable Romans! If you are thinking…

- I know you're not. But I might know who can help them more than us. – Bona exploded, talking in a language he couldn't follow, the god calmly responded and at the end Bona left in a huff and with a glint of pure hate for the demigods. The god of the sea studied them with severity. Then he turned to Nina. – Consider yourself lucky I don't blast you for your selfishness, legacy of Apollo. – She looked down, almost ashamed. – Consider your dept repaid. Now. – He turned to look at him, his icy eyes bore into his like the fangs of a wolf on its pray and Jason did everything to not stiffen under his glare. He huffed. – If I help you get to the palace of Eolius you will have to promise me one thing: whatever Lex will do, do not hold any grudge against Atacara. – He frowned, how could he promise something like this? He still felt the need to go find that coward for what he did to Matt, he couldn't… - Do you understand me? Whoever he kills, you will not run behind us to take revenge. You will never put your feet in Atacara. Promise!

- I promise. – He said too quickly. – I promise over my honor. – He studied him, they studied each other during some breath taking seconds, and then he nodded.

- Very well. – The world started to spin around their feet, Jason tried to pack down but his feet seemed to have been glued to the ground and scared, he felt his body falling, falling, falling backwards towards a black hole.

When he regained his sences they were on their backside, still feeling dizzy. In front of them stood a palace, hold to earth by a bridge of dead leaves and pieces of wood. The wind swirled around dangerously, howling in their ears, singing songs of the coming of the sinister autumn. They sat there, feeling the cold wind pass through their clothes, penetrating his body like icicles. Fionn stood next to them; he didn't seem to have felt anything. Then again Jason wasn't sure he was even alive. He and Nina looked at each other and seemed to come to an agreement, thought his eyes seemed to be holding something against her.

- I will be back if you need me. Now good luck. Eolius is someone quite…unpredictable. – And with that he disappeared in thin air.

- What did Mannanan Mac Lyr meant by you being selfish, Nina? – Reyna asked. They turned to look at her, her face covered with pure shame.

- I did wanted the fish to know where the monster would be but, - She sighed. – I wanted it for me. To know how to revenge my parents, I even wanted to know how to revenge on Tenochtitlan and some other gods… I'm sorry.

- You wanted to use the excuse of the quest to do it. – Jason felt anger overwhelm him.

- Bona was right; I'm not worth for that. - She looked down to her knees.

- You would've, in other words, betrayed Felix. – Jason's blood boiled, was there someone in the world that wasn't dishonest? She didn't answer, she stood up and walked to the bridge.

- Jason. – Reyna intervened. She was shaking her head. – Don't be too harsh with her. Until a few months I also wanted to revenge on the people that freed the pirates that enslaved me and sometimes I wished I could and Nina, she lost her parents almost in front of her. I'm not surprised she wished revenge and if I was on her shoes I probably would be wishing to kill Lex and the gods that oppose Dagda and that still hold grudges against Rome. Remember Felix. He knew perfectly how much he wanted to destroy Olympus. Just he was luckier than the rest and found a loop pole to avoid it.

Jason turned to look at Nina that was halfway the bridge and had just turn to look at them, her black hair was swaying in the wind as they freed themselves from her bun, slashing at her face where the shadows of some fresh tears ran down her face "I don't want to feel my pulse hiding in the shadow of Lord Dagda." Her words came back to his mind. Be able to decide for herself, control her destiny. Jason found himself thinking in all the moments he'd wanted be respected by the others, all the times he'd wished his father had given him some advice. But as usual, the Roman gods kept silence. Sometimes he had wished Dagda was his father, but no. It was too much to ask and suddenly his blood burned on his throat, like a scream starting to growl, like when he remembered Matt and Lexio, abandoning him to the Cyclops. He breathed in, trying to calm that burning sound. He stood up as well and followed Reyna on the bridge.

Something wasn't right in that palace, when they entered Jason had the feeling that it swayed dangerously from one side to the other as if it was a boat caught by a storm. The wind howled in his ears, bringing screams. He saw eyes everywhere, scared orbs, smirking or just annoyed.

- Wind spirits. – Nina muttered. Jason nodded as he laid one hand on a wall to keep his balance.

They moved forward, avoiding flying pigeons and other bigger and uglier creatures he'd seen. They all seemed to be expulsed by really rough wind to then get slammed against the doors and walls, there they stayed for a minute or two without moving, then looking still under the effects of the shock they started flying in dangerous curves, from time to time running into windows or anything that they found on their way.

- Harpies. – Nina muttered. – What's going on? – They advanced trying to avoid the flying obstacles and the storms spirits moving around in Chaos that seemed to be running away from the furious roaring that came from the room at the end of the large corridor. Suddenly the palace turned brutally to the left and all three went flying against the opposite wall.

- Aw, Nina you're crashing my back. – Jason muttered.

- Sorry. – She managed to stand up and helped him up as she gripped for dear life to a column that happened to be next to her, as she rubbed her forehead. – Do you think you could lead us inside that room, Jace? – He looked at her stunned, She had never called her that… He turned to watch the winds spirits running away from that room.

- Do you really think it's worthy? I'm not exactly wishing to meet such an angry god.

- Do you want to finish this stupid quest? Because I think we don't have alternative.

- Okay. – Jason tried to concentrate the wind around them so it was some sort of tunnel. One meter, two…. – I-I can't. – He said through gritted teeth, his eyes closed. – It's…really-strong. – Nina started to look around, and then screamed to a wind spirit to come closer. The creature dared to approach.

- Hi. What's going on? – The creature sighed; she looked extremely ashamed of herself.

- I was Eolius attendant until five minutes ago when I accidentally dropped Sir Eolius coffee over him, just before his time on. Now Olympus is watching him throw rough winds across the country because this. – Jason gawked at her.

- All this for a coffee? – She shrugged, looking even more miserable.

- I was fired after it. Good luck demigods. – And with that she left them standing there.

- Well, that's, hum, interesting. – Nina muttered.

- Need any help. – They all jumped and almost lost their balance as they saw Fionn look at them with a funny smirk on his lips, as he hold the reins of a horse, not seeming affected at all by the swaying of the palace-island-whatever.

- Fionn mac Cumhail! What are you doing here, lord? You told me…

- I was bored sitting alone and you seemed to be having so much fun here that I couldn't help but come along. And I see that a little help wouldn't be too bad. Am I wrong? – They looked at each other. – I'll leave you at the other side of the room, you guys deal with Eolius I'll wait outside.

- Well. – Jason sighed. – We miss nothing trying. But you don't know where the monster will appear? – He sighed.

- That's some information that can change in two seconds for me. Besides, Neptune and Oceanus keep changing its direction with their feuds and constant slap and they don't let other immortals to be informed. Plus, lately merriens are all over the world, just to make everything easier. I can tell you, thought, you're going to meet the merriens they're the front line of this attack. Avoid baths, as well. – He took a leather bag from the back of the horse and kept his head down while looking inside. Suddenly he took his head out of it and showed them an umbrella with designs of little yellow ducks, smiling happily. It would have been useful if you could scare a god to death with an umbrella like that.

- An umbrella? With this wind? – Nina asked.

- Yes you're right. – He went back to explore the depths of his bag and took out some kind of transparent blanket.

- What's that? – Without answering the Celt hero spread it around them and the wind died.

- Well there you go. Remember to give it back. – And with that he turned his back on them. The three companions shrugged and walked calmly to the doors, avoiding the flying steroids that appeared from time to time. Jason and his friends stopped once they were in front of a fuming god, slashing around his hands making the wind pick up at every move. His dark eyes flashed with dangerous arcs of madness, lost and wild, his suit was completely dark grey, with flashes of purple and from time to time a slash of light appeared on the fabric. His eyes darted at them and Jason had the sudden urge to become small and invisible.

- HOW DARE YOU ENTER MY PALACE WITHOUT PERMISSION! – He roared.

- Mannanan Mac Lyr sent us here! – Nina screamed over the roar of the wind.

- AAAAAARGH! THAT OLD CELT FISH FACE! HOW DARE HE SEND THREE MERE…

- We come from Camp Jupiter, sir! – Jason intervened. Hoping it would help them in the current situation. Thankfully, Eolius' glare lost its intensity. His arms stayed motionless in mid-air. – We come to know the position of the Sea Monster of Troy!

- ROAAAAAR! – Jason gulped. – Everyone comes here asking, no one giving! Do you know how exhausting it is?

- Well…

- Three thousand years of help and not even a promotion from Olympus!

- A promotion?

- Yes! Jupiter ignores all my petitions for a promotion. I have waited for three thousand years, and not even been told if I am a god or not! – Eolius kept rambling about his promotion. Nina and Jason made eye contact, she nodded.

- Lord Eolius. – Nina interrupted him. – I have a proposition for you. If you help us finding that monster and bring us there we will speak to Jupiter about your promotion.

- Yes, I'm his son. He will probably listen to me as well. – The god looked at them, slowly losing his anger. Soon he started grinning and his suit became as clear as the sky.

- Would you? Oh, it would be wonderful. – He sat down in front of his desk as he waved his hand and all the broken screens and papers came back to their place. All the mess disappeared. – So let's get to an agreement, shall we? So what you are asking me is to drop you were the monster will arrive and in exchange you promise to speak to Jupiter about my promotion?

- Well. – Nina intervened. – Jupiter will be more than pleased that you helped his son. Those will probably be more than enough to convince him. – She elbowed him and he quickly nodded with a big smile playing over his lips. Eolius grin became larger and larger, until it occupied almost his entire face.

- Then we have an agreement, am I wrong, Jason Grace, son of Jupiter? – He offered him his right hand to shake it, he turned to look at Nina who was looking intently at him. "You're the leader." He bit his lip at the irony of the situation. He turned to the god and responded to his smile shaking his hand vigorously. – Well then, remember to mention my promotion next time you see him oh and by the way, don't get killed, demigods.


	13. Sea monster of Troy

_**Okay first of all I beg for forgiveness for this late update, I wanted to do something better but I think it's going to stay like this for now. I'm probably going to try to rewrite chapter's 11 and 12 but seen how the school year is going I will probably update at the end of next month and hope I can work on this story and CD at the same time. I hope you're having a good whatever holiday comes now and enjoy. Oh, by the way if there's a few weird things...well this chapter is quite absurde.**_

_**Oh and of course I own none of the poems I quote, pity :(**_

Of all things he hated, he could probably say that any element, form or sight of water immediately sent shivers down his spine, especially since the last experience he got in a creek a few months ago with Felix. First thing he knew was cold and rain. The waves crashed furiously against the sand, bringing a salty tinged to the wind. No one was there to be seen as the storm approached its climax. No one was there to see the fury of two immortals, just three miserable demigods, getting soaked to the bone in a matter of seconds and looking as lost as Kafka becoming an insect. Just the usual, in other words.

The waves crashed against the shore like horses running in the rough circular stones, the wind whistled sarcastic and cruel, bringing the cold laughs of the gulls…gulls? No, wait. There was something there, something jumping, _many_ things, creatures probably, jumping on the surf of the waves, like flying fish warning of a storm, or dolphins playing in the surf; like salmons running with the current… salmons? Oh gods, why did he had to think on that just then?

At his left Nina cursed, taking out her bow, her black hair whipping her face furiously, as the winds chanted words, their cold fingers running down their neck. Jason turned to look at her, Reyna in the other hand didn't look better, her face was white and her lips as thin as paper as she stared at the ragging sea in front of them, a shiver going down her spine, shaking her body like a wet and annoyed dog.

- What is it? – He asked. His hand went to his spear, the only weapon he had now as his sword broke to pieces in the attack of the kannerezed-noz. He had a feeling things were going really bad.

- The merriens. I never thought there would be so much of them. – They stared at the sea as the monsters approached the port. Following her lead, they ran, fighting against the wind. Listening to the halyards banging against the masts. The cringed of the ropes, as the boats swung, pushed by the wind. When they reached the breakwater they stopped. The wind was rougher; the waves reached them, trying to grab their legs, carrying them inside the brutal and unwelcoming ocean. They moved over the wet stones, trying to stay as far as possible from it but what dominated Jason for a moment was the cold, his body freezing, trembling softly. He cursed; he _should_ have asked Fionn to grab his bag before he dragged them inside Eolius palace.

– Jace! – He turned to see Reyna giving him his sweater. He smiled, feeling immediately the welcoming heat of it.

- Thanks.

- Don't mention. – Reyna looked away, watching the creatures get closer and closer.

- How will we fight them back?

- That's a good question. – Nina looked around. – If we had a boat and, more importantly, if we could drive it in the middle of the sea we could have a fight… – She stayed in silence before sighing and looking up at the sky. – Gods, they always want tragic and epic endings, don't they? – She cursed and Jason wasn't sure if he'd heard it a long time ago from Felix. – Come on guys, let's wet our pants and hope we won't get dragged.

It was easier to say than to do, first of all they scattered their weapons. Nina decided to use her bow and in last resources her sword, Jason now had two spears, two hopes, while Reyna stayed with her spear and gladdius. Then Nina, somehow, took out a lantern and put it on. Jason didn't understood what it was for, but soon thousands of merriens turned their attention to them.

- Hum, are you sure it's a good idea? – He asked.

- Are you sure you don't want to get a bath? Because it's rather going to be that. – Jason gulped.

- Shouldn't we wait for the real monster to come? – Nina looked down at him.

- Gods, you're like a cat being dragged to its bath. – Jason blushed.

- Can't we just wait…?

- I bet he'll be left for the big ending, Jason Grace, you're going to have to fight them like it or not. Just hope you're quick enough to avoid their attacks.

The light of the saving torch brought their attention, the monsters grunted and as one they dove inside the water, disappearing of sight, bringing the unnerving silence of the storm. Jason saw his breath morphed in moisture as the temperature started to lower. He turned to look his companions, Reyna moved closer to him, by reflexes as Nina crouched low, her brows frowned as she scrutinize the watery surface, her bow ready, she breath in and out, slowly as silently as possible. Jason gripped his spear tighter.

- This is suicide. - Nina muttered. - Watch my sides, guys. I'll keep them as far as possible from you.

The voice came from somewhere in their left, sad, so filled with melancholy and fury it was heart taking. Jason's hands grabbed the spear tighter again. He turned and nothing was there to be seen. - _Est-ce que ce n'est pas une chose qui navre !_  
><em>Cria-t-elle ; monsieur, il n'avait pas huit ans !<em>  
><em>Ses maîtres, il allait en classe, étaient contents.<em>  
><em>Monsieur, quand il fallait que je fisse une lettre,<em>  
><em>C'est lui qui l'écrivait. Est-ce qu'on va se mettre<em>  
><em>A tuer les enfants maintenant ? Ah ! mon Dieu !<em>  
><em>On est donc des brigands ! Je vous demande un peu,<em>  
><em>Il jouait ce matin, là, devant la fenêtre !<em>  
><em>Dire qu'ils m'ont tué ce pauvre petit être !<em>  
><em>Il passait dans la rue, ils ont tiré dessus.<em>  
><em>Monsieur, il était bon et doux comme un Jésus.<em>  
><em>Moi je suis vieille, il est tout simple que je parte ;<em>  
><em>Cela n'aurait rien fait à monsieur Bonaparte<em>  
><em>De me tuer au lieu de tuer mon enfant ! - <em>The two voices continued, Jason's heart started to lower its defenses at the pained cry of the two voices. The sudden rhythm of that mad ocean suddenly rocked their words managing to get through his skin, reaching his bones like the rain falling over his face. _**(I don't consider myself good enough to translate the poem of Victor Hugo: **__**Memory of a night of the 4 of December**__**)**_

_- Shaken from sleep, and numbed and scarce awake,_  
><em>Out in the trench with three hours' watch to take,<em>  
><em>I blunder through the splashing mirk; and then<em>  
><em>Hear the gruff muttering voices of the men<em>  
><em>Crouching in cabins candle-chinked with light.<em>  
><em>Hark! There's the big bombardment on our right<em>  
><em>Rumbling and bumping; and the dark's a glare<em>  
><em>Of flickering horror in the sectors where<em>  
><em>We raid the Boche; men waiting, stiff and chilled,<em>  
><em>Or crawling on their bellies through the wire.<em>  
><em>"What? Stretcher-bearers wanted? Some one killed?"<em>  
><em>Five minutes ago I heard a sniper fire:<em>  
><em>Why did he do it? ... Starlight overhead-<em>  
><em>Blank stars. I'm wide-awake; and some chap's dead.<em> - Another voice, this one closer, maybe just a few feet away mumbled.

_- Maleïdes les guerres i aquells que les van fer__!__**(Curse the wars and those that made them!, AN: this isn't mine.)**_- Cried another one, this time less friendly. They jumped in its direction. There standing over the rocks, it's body closer to be fish than human, covered of scales of a cold grey colour, was one of the ugliest creatures he'd ever seen. Its face covered with ugly wrinkles, Jason couldn't believe a creature like that, with such a brutal force, could have such a voice, able to make you forget to breath. Its blond hair fell wet over its brilliant shoulders, turning grey in the end as that mad sea under his feet, and up over his head was a cap with red features, clothing that gave them their name and characteristic.

Around them came the sounds of splashing water as the creatures appeared from everywhere Jason could have imagined, one the one that spoke in English broke through the rocks trashing around it's fangs wide opened, trying to grab the leg of his trousers as he cursed in a language he couldn't understand. Nina's arrow pierced the monster's chest before it could drag him inside the hole, but as soon as he got away two more creatures appeared from there.

His reflexes took over and his spear pierced through the two of them. Quickly afterward he stood back.

- Yeah, Nina. This _is_ suicide! - From his right Reyna's spear transfixed another one as Nina shot four others down. They kept clashing and killing the creatures. The good news were that they managed to hold them back, the bad ones, were the other merriens had lost interest on destroying the boats, attached in the port. If before they had been outnumbered five to one, now it could be count as a hundred to two.

Nina's lips were white, as her quiver slowly emptied; at least he thought it did... Jason turned again stabbing another sea monster as it fell, howling in pain. Another one came jumping from behind; Jason screamed as he turned just in time to see his spear break as it pierced the creature's heart, pushing him to the ground on its way. Panic rose again over him as cold, strong and nerved hands tired to grasp him. He punched the dead corpse to the side, standing up, trembling in fear as four monsters jumped. Grabbing Nina's spear he screamed, filling his stomach knot. He heard Nina call Reyna behind him. The sound of thunder rumbled in his ears as he made it again. The floor shivered under his feet, the waves muted and the time stopped as a magistral lightning ran all over his body before hitting every living thing around him.

After the blinding light everything steadied, the waves seemed clam against his feet, the light slowly dimmed, figures starting to form again...No his senses were all still in the afterward of its force and he was alone...completely alone, dead merriens floated at the surface and the horrid smell of burned flesh filled his mouth and nose. He turned over himself, eyes showing fear and disbelief.

- Girls? - He muttered, his voice trembling, his hands shook; the spear felt too heavy for his numbed fingers. - Girls? - He called again his voice now showing how terrified he was.

- Next time, Jason Grace, have the decency to warn us. - Nina's voice spoke to his left. He turned and even thought her angry scowl he couldn't help running up to her, pushing himself in a tight hug, as he trembled against her skin.

- Sorry. Gods, I'm so sorry. - Nina stayed silent for a while, surprised by his sudden act. She patted his shoulder, trying to look nonchalant and mad.

- That's the only thing you have to say? You almost roasted us to shreds! - She couldn't help a huff of relief escape her lips as she gently pushed him away. She looked straight into his eyes as his entire body trembled with exhaustion. Grabbing his arms she obliged him to face her. - I hope you've learned something today. - He nodded vigorously his head, his blue eyes still looking mad and lost. He sighed, closing his eyes, regaining control over his body. - Are you tired? - He nodded again, still looking down. She sat him down, her arm still wrapped around his shoulders. Reyna sat at Jason's left, gently grabbing his hand. She looked away, a smile for herself itching over her lips as she watched the corpses disappear, dissolving to nothing.

But her senses were still in alarm. A gurgle caught her attention as she rose, bringing a finger to her mouth warning them to stay quiet. As she charged her bow, slowly reaching the waves that were regaining their force. Closer to those crashing forms, closer to the house of the sea god, closer to...Under the surface she saw a greyish form, holding itself to the breakwater. When her heart was about to leave her body the merrien rose, growling in rage, aiming its scaly cold hands to her neck. Her arrow left her missing the monster by inches as she backed down. The roars of the monsters filled the air as the three of them fought again at the end point of the breakwater. With a scream Reyna broke her spear. But as she took out her gladdius one monster grabbed her by behind.

- Jason! - He turned, just in time to see her fall inside the water the monsters screaming with delight. Frozen in fear he saw her gush the monster with her gladdius as she managed to free herself just in time to let the monster fall alone in the darkness below. From her belt she grabbed a golden dagger, looking at him with pleading eyes. Jason started to decent, fighting back monsters and creatures, getting closer to Reyna, his hands covered in a strange gluing liquid. He stabbed another merrien before offering her the tip of his spear. She took it, her eyes filled with fear as she gushed another one with her dagger. She screamed again and something pulled furiously, dragging him inside the cold water.

Jason trashed, feeling the panic rose in his throat, trying to reach the surface that felt so close and at the meaning time so far away. His hands grasped the air pushing him forward. Wet and cold he fought to maintain his head off the surface as the waves fell over him. Jason looked around confused, coughing off the salty water as monsters ran around him, cutting through his cloth with their raspy skin. He turned around, trying to avoid the mad waves that pushed him towards the menacing rocks of the breakwater. A monster roared jumping towards him, grabbing his left leg he pulled him underneath the surface. Jason screamed as he fought, growing more and more scared as his lungs filled with liquid, he cuffed again, just to be even more drowned by his useless efforts. His hands tried to reach the monster, trying to break free. Following the mad force of the terror he grabbed a piece of cloth, red cloth that hung on top of its head. With a horrid scream the creature let him go, moving strangely inside the water as if looking for something he lost as he yelled over and over: "Where is it? Where is it?" Surprised Jason looked towards the surface were more monsters danced like raging dogs. Searching in the depths of his strengths, letting go the hat that saved his life, he pushed the water sensing the waves push him in different directions. His vision started to blur and suddenly it happened.

Something from underneath boosted the water, as if someone had blown inside a heart, making it fill with air. His slump body was lifted in a fill of terror as both he and the monster made surface. Falling inside the water, feeling its suddenly solid surface, he screamed, coughed, trashing around trying to find the breakwater... until he saw he had fell where it once stood.

- Jace! - He piped around following the sound of her voice. Soaking wet, her eyes filled with fear as her cloths were ripped to her skin. Stood Nina, her quiver still half full. He took her offering hand as she lifted him up to the break water.

- The merriens. - He said, grabbing her arm, coughing.

- Gone, they left as soon as the monster arrived. - Suddenly he remembered Reyna's face, surrounded with monsters ragging furious, wishing to rip her apart.

- REYNA! - Nina grabbed his arm as he launched towards the water. Another huge wave fell over them as the monster passed, roaring furious. They stood again, still under the aftermath of the wave.

- She's alright. I sent Fionn carry her to the port. - They turned to see the monster start to attack the port. - We should leave.

- No. we have to fight it.

- Jason! You're exhausted, Reyna is wounded. How can you _wish_ to stand a chance? - She was right, of course. His muscles trembled from fighting. He was scared, soaked and the cold wind was now making it a lot harder to stand his ground. But there was something that he couldn't do.

- I can't back down now, Nina. We've come this far. I'll try. - She stared at him, then glared feeling him with the grudge to gulp but he hold her gaze and grabbed his spare that had magically survived the attack of the merriens.

- Stupid son of Jupiter. - She muttered. - You will never learn, will you?

- You were the one to think I stood a chance. And as I recall, you told me that I should be the son of the Maximus Optimus. - He met her eyes again. He saw something under her apparent annoyance, it was fear, he remembered that day, the day Felix departed, just a week or so ago, he hadn't understood his little speech but he understood the gaze he gave him as he hugged the girl in front of him. He remembered that night after the Battle Games when he'd learned about that strange prophecy...She had sworn to protect him. - I'll be alright. Promise. Nothing crazy. - She huffed crossing her arms over her chest.

- You're _acting_ crazy already. - She sighed moving her hand as if chasing a fly. – Al right, lets end this somehow. But first. - She put her hand inside her backpack, giving him a piece of nectar. - Don't drown defending Rome for me, upstart. - He laughed, accepting the piece of food she gave him. Immediately a wave of warm over fload his body, bringing new strength from where there wasn't any before.

- Of course I won't.

* * *

><p>Getting the monster's attention was like trying to get a vespa to hurt you. Or like making a bull charge when he was very occupied eating and, of course, you didn't want to be in the middle of the scene. Jason felt like that, between the two of them they tried to call its attention and drive him away from the mortals. That little game went for minutes until he, tired of waiting, he charged him, Nina's sword sparking with lightening. With a roar he impaled it brutally. Good news? He got his attention. The bad, of course the monster turned its triangular face towards him, its cold stony eyes flashing with anger. Jason smiled sheepishly. Another topic of the epic scenes lately. He felt its body trembling as the creature roared, making his teeth shatter, and launch towards the water. Screaming Jason tried to free his weapon as Nina tried to drive its attention. A second before he hit the surface he managed to free the sword and used the winds around him to put as much distance between him and the monster. Who of course started to surf behind him, jumping trying to get a grasp of him. Jason, very heroic, flew in the air his sword raised, glancing in terror over his shoulder, screaming to the top of his lungs (I know I'm making him sound horrible, scusy...) "Help!"<p>

The monster disappeared far below the surface, Jason stopped...only to see it launch closer than before. Screaming like a martyr, running over the wind, he rose at the same time as its open mouth closed inches away from him. Jason black flipped in the air landing behind his serpent head. Once they landed, it tried to look at him. Jason smiled again exhausted.

- Hi.

- GHIAAAAAAAAARGH!

- Ok. - Jason gulped. - Méssage reçu...WOAAAAAAH! - The sea monster of Troy tried to shake him away from his back, Jason holding for dear life as the magnificent bull of ferry trashed around, rolled over his back, launching, going inside the water, coming back to surface, landing as brutally as possible. Shaking its scaly body like a wet dog, piercing his ears, etcetera et cetera. When it finally stopped Jason was about to throw up. The monster stood and Jason understood that this was the final strike. - Oh gods, no.

The monster launched, but this time Jason let go making the winds shield him as the monster passed below his eyes. Do you know those pictures of white sharks, trying to grasp a gull? That was what Jason saw, just in three or four times bigger _**(I have no idea, my uncle, when he sees a shark three meters long he says: nah, that one is small...What the f**! I'm from the Mare **__**Nostrum! That's already huge to me!)**_ But this time Jason was ready. _**(**__**Here**__** he comes, the great hero, Ta-chan!)**_ As it approached, he pushed himself to the side making the monster miss him. Avoiding its turning face and maws, he gushed his gladdius inside his eye. Its piercing scream was worse than any other it had produced, for a minute Jason was afraid that he was going to become deaf. The monster started to fall, Jason used it to his advantage to recover his weapon and watched the monster fall dead and desappear inside the sea. _**(Hey, don't look bad at me, remember that Perseus (the original) killed his **__**grandfather by throwing **__**accidentally**__** a disk on his feet... These Greeks, **__** they have **__**such an imagination when concerning deaths...)**_

Jason landed next to Nina, falling exhausted beside her, muttering something like: "No more monsters, please." She smirked and patted his shoulder.

- Coming back in a second, just going to see in Reyna's alright. - He nodded weakly. Closing his eyes. He felt the storm pass. The waves liked the shore, calmer, drifting him to sleep until he heard that gurgle again. He tried to stand again, ready to fight, until he saw the god appear from the sea. Its balck hair fell long around his shoulders, it's deep blue eyes, as deep as the sea, from afar, pierced through him. His right hand gripped his trident strongly, showing the force of his throw... He was what statues showed of him and what nobody really knew. Neptune, god of the seas and horses stood in front of him in his full armed regula. Jason slowly dropped the sword; kneeling in front of one of the god the Romans feared the most.

- You have made me a favour, son of Jupiter. - His deep voice was expression less. - Rise. - Obediently, Jason stood Nina's gladdius still on the floor. His expression was hard to read, his old wrinkles and the beard that ate his face hiding it from him. - Well done, nephew. In exchanged for your effort I will grant you a favour. But chose the moment correctly.

- Oh, um, thanks, my Lord. Erm I-

- Jason! - He turned to see Nina and Reyna coming towards him. Nina stopped as soon as she saw the god he was talking to, her face grew paler but she kept walking and bowed as soon as she was in front of him. - Lord Neptune.

- We meet again, Nina Robison. - Jason wasn't sure what meant the glint that appeared in his eyes, but as soon as it came it disappeared.

- The honor is mine. - She muttered trying to keep his gaze. Reyna arrived behind the two of them. The god nodded before turning again to face him.

- Chose well, son of Jupiter. - And as such, he vanished again.

- What was that about? - Reyna asked.

- He promised he would help me, but he kept telling me to choose well the moment. - He turned to Nina for explanation. But her eyes were transfixed in the waves.

- He's not one god to have as enemy, Jason. But he always repays his depts. - Her voice flattered at that.

- What happened? - Reyna asked.

- Long story. Long enough to explain it on our trip of return. - She smiled and they left the shore just to see Fionn mac Cumhail. With a quick glance over each other, Jason knew he had understood what had happened. Then he turned towards him and smiled.

- I have something for you, Jason. - He frowned.

- For me? Why? What is it? - He shrugged.

- I don't know, it has been sitting in the depts of my bag for centuries but I happen to not be able to use it and since you are weaponless, I think it might be interesting for you to have it. - He reached inside his pocket, taking out a golden coin and gave it over. - A drachma. - Jason studied it's old surface, in one face he saw a battle axe, the word "Ilvis" written over it. He turned it and saw the image of Julius Caesar carved in the metal. Following an instinct he flipped it in the air. When he grabbed it again he was holding a gladdius. - Yep, obvious why I couldn't use it.

- Thanks. - He said still studying the blade. He turned the blade, making it shrank down to the form of a coin again. He was to give it back but Fionn smiled sadly at him.

- Keep it. Consider it a gift. - His smile disappeared. - And you're going to need it. Krios is going to send and attack in a week time against Rome.

- Seriously? - Nina intervened. He nodded.

- Oh, and be careful, Lexio is in his way to Alaska, Caphiera and her sister are rising again.

- Why would he go there? It's the land beyond the gods! - He exclaimed.

- For yours, not for ours. And Lady Caphiera loves to freeze her enemies to death.


	14. Lexio

_**Hey, what's going on? No updates? Ah, it's November, it's true. Maybe we're all depressed :) **_

_**okay new chapter, more serious, a bit of politic, I've tried to not make it very long, probably because I didn't want to make another chapter about battles. pffff. I have enough with history of the XXth century, 100 years of war, oh yeah. **_

Jason felt like he could kill, he felt as if he was able to grab the highest mountain and throw it on top of Olympus. For the first time he really felt anxious, so anxious it was drowning him like quicksand, filling his lungs as the fear blocked his heart. Jason tried to keep it under surface, that burning sensation, that wishing to thrust his new sword through Lexio's heart.

It had been a few long journeys, but Jason never hoped to believe that he would meet his army. It was too much to ask, too much to believe that this would happen. It happened at nine in the afternoon; the cold rain hammered the leaves overhead as he tried to grab some still dry wood. He saw him, well, it wasn't easy to miss him, a thin sick looking kid, with a weird column construction, clavicles strangely pushed forward as if someone had been grabbing them for a long time and had left it in strange diagonals, his brown hair fell over his clear eyes, his big dark lips barely parted, as he breathed heavily, with an obvious exhaustion. The tension from his arms was an obvious sign of his nervousness.

Jason breathed out as he grabbed his coin, feeling the metal quickly warm up between his fingers. He followed him as he stumped around bending strangely to his left side. Jason continued crouching between the leaves as the boy, not much older than him, maybe 14, walked away until they reached a cave not too far away from theirs.

- Alberto. – Jason's blood froze as he recognized the voice; the boy in front of him had stopped and raised his hand in a strange salute before running towards the thin figure of the son of Ogme. Alberto started to speak in Spanish as the tall figure of Lexio appeared from the entrance, more people peek their heads to look at the kid that stumped towards them, making a bag of plastic appear from under his dirty shirt. Jason followed closely, cursing for not having Lexio for his own. He watched as they entered the cave, waited a few minutes as a short skinny guy, not older than 16 frowned as he gazed across and froze a few feet over his head. Jason was suddenly aware of his purple shirt that didn't quite bend and let himself fall, surrounded by the tall weeds, covering his head with his hood. He was saved by someone calling the guy and his scrupulous scouting inside the cave.

Lifting his head, feeling his heart pounding crazily against his chest, he crouched again his coin in his right hand and moved forwards trying to move himself out of the sight of the cave. When he reached the wall of the mountain he advanced slowly, trying to be as silent as possible as he reached the opening of the cave. Slowly he took a peek inside to see thirty guys and girls sitting around a small fire, passing sandwiches around the circle they formed, trying to absorb the heat that emanated from the fire…

Heat, fire. Those delicious flickers of light, hot light. Far away from that cold rain, that crush his bones…He was meant to be looking for wood; he should inside his cave, eating next to it, next to…

- JASON! – He jumped out of his skin as he tried to contain a scream, He turned away from the cave that had suddenly turned silent as he ran away from it, his heart beating _à tout rompre_ inside his chest, stumbling over bushes, falling over roots, but standing as soon as he could. Before he reached the forest he looked behind. Their weapons drawn, their eyes following the boy he had seen stay behind, that had examined… He disappeared into thin air; Jason's heart got trapped in his throat. Where…? He collided into someone, and stumbled down, his coin leaving his hand. Coughing he tried to stand up when he felt the tip of a sword under his shin. Looking up he saw him. His dark eyes were as dry and cold as the bones of a skull, his face expressionless, his strong forearm was tripled with veins. They stood there looking into each other's eyes until he brought the silence:

_- Criar los cuervos que te arrancarán los ojos, pobre hermano mío que eres, Félix. La fortuna no te ha dado nada, ¿no?_

* * *

><p>And there he was. Jason's hand searched around instinctively. The rounded metal shape of his coin got trapped between his fingers. His eyes quickly gazed to look at it but the tip of his sword pressed harder against his throat.<p>

- Don't touch it. – He looked up to look at his cold eyes. He could imagine for a second Mat's eyes reflecting in his black pupils.

- And what will you do if I do? – His gaze lowered until he was nearly kneeling in front of him, his face so close he could imagine the texture of his skin, hard and raspy. But there was something else, a kind of cold aura, as if it was made of cold November mornings, sadder, greyer. His skin seemed to be gelid without touching it. They were so close Jason felt uncomfortable, and as he tried to put some space between them a cold feeling started to grow over his stomach and tided his throat. The fear started to grow inside him as those stony eyes bore into him, Lexio's stare turned quickly to a glare, and his face slowly tore into a scowl of disgust.

- Then I will have to kill you.

- Lexio! – Jason turned to look at the boy who spoke as he fell down from the sky, his daggers unsheathed in his hands. Lexio shook his head and Jason watched him stand back sheathing his blades as a circle started to form around him.

_- Idos, esto es entre nosotros._

_- Pero Lex-_

_- Id._ – He stood up before looking down at him. – Come on Jason. Don't try to run away, we despise bunnies.

- Now, Son of Jupiter. Why do you hate me? – Lexio put the sword aside but standing right in front of him. Jason took a step back, surprised of the proximity Lexio kept. He blinked, thinking back at what he had asked, slowly the old anger and hate started to reappear as Mat's pleading eyes and Lexio's attitude replayed in his mind.

- You could've saved him. – Lexio's eyebrow rose, showing a real sign of confusion and feelings. His eyes bore into his again before nodding and stepping closer to him again.

- Ah, that boy from the Hyperborean Cyclops in Denver I think…What of him?

- You could have saved him. – Jason growled trying to not sound scared of Lexio's sudden capacity to read into his mind.

- I couldn't. I never give third chances. I would not make him an exception.

- But it was unfair! He didn't even have time to use it! – Jason exploded, trembling in fury. Lexio looked at his shaking form with calm eyes as if it didn't surprise neither fright him that Jason gripped his weapon furiously between in fingers.

- What _is_ unfair, Jason Grace? Me? The gods? The _Fortune_? Or is it simply life? Why do some have to have and other have to be _have-nots_? Some can die in hunger while others can live in the sweetness of their childhood until well entered their 20s. Was it fair from your father to strike the Collibri? Or is it fair that you are betraying Felix by griping that magnificent weapon and trying to threaten my life? So I will answer you with a question: Are you sure I wasn't fair, or is it responsibility that you feel because you thought of helping him and the only thing you were able to do was to witness his death? Ponder my words, Jason Grace, son of Jupiter, because if I had saved him, his heart would serve to feed Tezcatlipoca, like a slave, like an enemy and my head will be stuck in a stick. Yes I saved my life, you might call me egoist, but Felix would be almost alone against my brother. Ponder my words, because the war is about to break lose.

* * *

><p>Jason <em>did<em>. The rest of the travel he kept toying with those words, trying to find a weakness on them to keep hating him…but there wasn't any to him. With horror he found that he was right, he felt responsible, awfully responsible for his death. Why? How could he? He couldn't believe it. Their entertain had turned his head up sight down, he woke up feeling his cold eyes over his skin, so empty and amoral that it was terrorific. Nina kept glancing at him, she had been the first one to find him lost in the woods, soaking wet as he stared at the retreating figure of Lexio. She hadn't pushed him but he believed she somehow knew what had happened.

- You know we're going to have to talk about your disobedience to the Senate, right? – She asked him once. He looked at her, surprised of it.

- You can't be serious.

- He could have killed you, Jason.

- But he didn't

- He didn't but he could've.

- He wanted to chat. – He spat, listening the sarcasm of it.

- Maybe, but that didn't save me and Reyna to be fright to find you there. – Jason looked up, feeling her resentment. Nina's hand collided with his face sending him onto his butt. – You're just an egoist, Jason! I expected better from you.

- WHAT DID YOU DO THAT! – He screamed. Reyna looked between both of them, surprised by Nina's sudden violence. Jason rose up ready to counterattack her, as the gathering anger and confusion he had felt on this mission created something new, but Reyna quickly stopped him as Nina took a deep breath before exhaling.

- Do you know why he didn't kill you?

- Yes! For Felix!

- No. – That froze him to his bones. Even Reyna let his arm go to turn and look at Nina. – No, Jason, he didn't. He's giving you a second chance; he doesn't give those to everyone.

* * *

><p>The army arrived two days after Jason, Nina and Reyna came back from their quest, Dakota was proud of his friend for succeeding in his quest, although he felt a bit jealous. But Jason had changed, he kept thinking about something and it obviously wasn't helping that they were preparing for the battle and he was the second in lead of the Cohort, but he didn't explained. Jason and Reyna spent a lot of time together talking, and Dakota was afraid that they were excluding him, Gwen and Bobby although they were in the same Cohort as him. He was suddenly aware of the brotherly bonding he had grown over his friend. At dinner he pushed him, Gwen as well, trying to break that wall of ice…but nothing. Nothing was said; he had become distant and serious. The boy had disappeared; he could see it as the monsters attacked, he looked older as he lead them, obeying the centurion, imposing himself over the most veteran members, showing them his capacity as leader, Little by little they all managed to expulse the army but there were losses. Important ones, one of them was the Praetor <em><strong>(I had to get rid of him, poor guy. Mea culpa to say he was a legacy of Minerva :S I hope you'll forgive me)<strong>_. Dakota wasn't an expert but he could guess things weren't going to be easy. The other praetor decided to call some advanced elections; Nina had her possibilities but the Centurion from the First, a certain Gary-something, had been the one to lead the preparations for the attack and had showed an excellent leadership when the Praetor had fall and had been the main reason of success.

For a week or so the debates on the Senate were heated up, curiously Octavian only showed interest on supporting his companion of Cohort. Nina was probably the other voice of the debate, less aggressive than Octavian and Gary, accusing her to be too close to the philosophy of Felix and their enemies; soon most of the Senate was against her and Gary was named Praetor by majority.

- Don't be ashamed, Nina. – Said Max after the eleccions. They were all inside his small shop, the afternoon flaming light's dyed her face as she looked down at the table, her jaw clenched. – He only asked you to be loyal to the Legion, Octavian could have pressured you to do worse…

- In front of the entire Legion! – She spat. – He called me traitor in implicit; how do you expect me to be calm after this? – Max sighed.

- He didn't ask you to clean his feet in front of all for example. – She smirked, humorless.

- I would have thrown him the towel on his face then and I would have had a good reason! – Max pressed his eyes together.

- At least Octavian isn't in power. – Jason mused, trying to lift the spirits.

- He's not in power because he doesn't need to be; he already has the power, Gary is a good leader in a battle but is unable to make a decision without influence. – Max corrected. – He knows how to take an order or a situation and turned it into something helpful or resolve the problem but you can't ask him to invent one. The other Praetor worked well and completely with our deceased one. But she doesn't have the influence Victor had, she will not be able to stop Gary and Gary will only follow the one he knows better and influences him better: Octavian; he will tell him _everything_ he wants to hear and he'll obey like a sheep. The only thing she can do is stay in power and don't let Octavian take the other leadership. – Nina sighed._** (Was it a bit confusing? You tell me if it is).**_

- Curse him and the hour that saw him born. We need Felix _now!_

- Nina. – Max reached her hand from the other side of the table. – I received a letter from him just this morning. – Her face rose up, murderously. – You were too occupied to take notice. – Max stood up reaching two envelops over the counter and handed one to Nina who broke the closing and read the paper like if it could save her life. They looked at her expectantly, after reading it at least twice she sighed and resumed:

- He's sending help. Alvar and Désiré, well at least it's something.

- Jace, this one is for you. – He turned to look at Max hand him a piece of paper. Jason opened it under the curious looks of the others, Dakota moved so he was able to read over his shoulder. There was a letter and then a strange necklace with the form of a hand done out of copper and attached to a cowhide.

- What's this? – He asked.

- It's an Iber symbol for hospitality. – They turned to look at Nina. – Or to recognize a long gone friend; in our case, it will show Alvar who he has to trust.


	15. A Cuban, an Andalusian and a Scot?

_**Hey, where's the end of the world? Hay qué ver que mal lee la gente hoy en día. Anyway so yeah, sorry for the delay, I apologize as well for Carpe Diem, I have a chapter written but it sucks so I'll be writting another one.**_

_**Then to answer the last review I forgot to answer (again I apologize): Thanks :), I hope you'll enjoy it to the end.**_

_**So enjoy christmas, get a few kilos, do sport, whatever. It's tomorow!**_

He was drowning, again. The mad rough water slammed his body in every direction. Bumping and crashing against tress, rocks, glasses and who knows what, cutting his skin, legs and arms. And the fear of dyeing of suffocation filled his heart with such strength that it shoot him out of the water. He gasped exhausted as another wave fell on top of him, sending him dancing inside the muddy dangerous water of the tsunami, meeting once again the dangerous spirits that filled the soil that once was a village.

Something sharp knocked him on the back of his head. Mad, crazy bubbles of air escaped his lips as he moaned in pain. His back crashed, knocking the air out of his lungs. The impact shoved him out of the water where he screamed to the top of his lung as a puddle of red blood tried to form around him. His instincts threw him against the raspy form of a tree that still held itself together, the mad sea still pushing his lower body in every direction.

His eyes were red when he looked up… desperation and fear filled him as the sun was hidden by a second wave. He grasped the tree with all his strength. The wave broke over him and his living line. The world grew dark again as he twirled like a rag doll. A rock slammed in his abdomen again. His vision was blurry when he reached again the surface. His head whipped from one side to the other, pushing the drops of water out of his eyes.

When he reached this part of the dream something always happened, sometimes he saw a branched connected to a mound, this time he heard someone call his name, his arm stretched out for him to take it. He grasped it desperately, it was a woman's hand, cold and dry, she had nothing that would push him to think of a young woman: those cold fingers were strong and rounded by hard work, in some places it was losing its skin, the nails were broken and penetrate strangely in his arm that bent in pain. Felix looked up, the woman was an adult; her red flaming hair fell around her head, barely whipped by the wind that accompanied the furious sea; her red clothes, those harsh eyes…Felix knew enough to recognise the goddess that had followed every hero to its downfall:

"Morrigan" He breathed in surprise. The goddess looked down at him, expressionless. Suddenly her tight grew harder, her nails entered his skin shooting a burning sensation as the wounds started to open liberating a dark compacted blood. A puddle of dirt fell on top of his arm; the blood disappeared for a second. He groaned in pain, her fingers were already mid dip inside his arms. He growled trying to free himself from those icy fingers; he trashed around, tried to push her away. When they locked eyes again he froze as pure despair as she let his beaten arm go. The third wave crashed over them, a branch pierced him from behind; his blood swam against the current for a minute…Before slumping back in the water, leaving his corpse behind.

Felix gasped a hand over his pit where the tree had once again taken his life. This premonitian dream had persecuted him since the day he met Nina´s father. He took out his ring letting his spear form. Its golden leaf suddenly reflected his, he switched his arm making his face disappear; he raised the blade making it hide the sun that started to enter his shanty. Slowly, very slowly, he stood by the door, witnessing the beginning of the day, the sun slightly blushing as the hill dressed itself in silver at its welcoming rays. He turned his gaze as he heard the muffled steps of Alvar, that advanced quickly, his dark piercing eyes gazing down at the _chabolas_, where a new harsh day was about to start. They stood next to each other, his hands on his pockets.

- Beautiful morning. – He muttered. Felix sighed tiredly.

- I hope I could say the same thing, I only see the results of this confrontation.

- Hum. – Alvar turned around, dropping his gaze where he knew Lex was. – Could have been worse.

- It could, but it could've been better.

_- I_'m the pessimist, Felix, so stop it. – Felix shook his head.

- I'm just facing the facts, Alvar. We've got enough wars already, we don't need another.

- And yet that is the only thing with what you can pressure your cousin, Lex.

- Alvar, we've already talked about this. You know my answer. – They stayed in silence.

- You need to send someone to Camp Jupiter, Felix. I doubt Nina will be able to do everything alone.

- She's not alone.

- Max left the Legion, the praetor isn't living his better days. It will be easier for them to follow someone whose ideas are known and accepted by the majority. – Felix sighed and looked at him, his brows furrowed.

- You want to go there, don't you?

- I just wish to help, there's the difference.

- I doubt it.

- You don't trust me, Felix?

- No it's not that. But you of all people knows how someone feels when they have been betrayed once.

- Felix. – Alvar turned his dark eyes hard and determined. – Whatever my past was it _won't_ change anything of how I'm gonna work. Trust me, even in the deepest part of me, I want peace. – Felix nodded, finding another meaning in the words of the Cuban.

* * *

><p>- Drop your weapons! – The centurion yelled at the five strangers that stood at the entrance of Camp. Jason came forward, passing through the different lines of soldiers and waited. His eyes scanned over the five members of the expedition, looking for Alvar. The first one was a teenager, blond; his skin was extremely pale compared to his fellows, his green eyes flashed with certain arrogance, a feeling that was confirmed by the smug look over his lips. His hands rested immediately in the shaft of his long silver sword. The second was tiny slim guy, with intelligent cold eyes, a quick and easy smile, black hair and tanned skin. Over all he didn't look dangerous, but there was that was he had of looking at you that it felt like if you were completely nacked. Jason turned to study at the third voyager…it was a girl…Well, a girl, he didn't really knew if he could say that, she was beautiful in every perspective you took, sensual and feminine, younger than what she seemed; she looked perfectly at ease, slightly posing, a hand on her hip as she pushed her curly brown hair behind her ear. Jason had to blink twice to move away those seductive and mesmerising eyes. The forth was obviously Marcos, that smiled stupidly at them, his feet shifting around excitedly. As he hold both the reins of his horse and the ones of the last voyager. Taller than the others, older as well, he was previously the one that looked more serious. The small strange boy immediately advanced throwing the reins to the blond teenager.<p>

- Jason Grace? – Alvar called, looking at the army in front of him. The legionnaires started to look at him, giving him strange looks. – Jason Grace, I come in name of Felix. – Jason took a deep breath stepping out of the protection the Fifth Cohort gave; he gave Dakota a meaning look, he nodded and moved out of the mob.

- I'm Jason. You must be Alvar. – Alvar raised his eyebrows; slowly he put his hands inside his shirt before taking out a leather necklace. Jason suddenly understood his reticence. Pulling the lather out of his pocket he brought it in front of Alvar, who took it, studied both hands before trying to join them. As they fit together he nodded gravely.

- It is nice to meet the son of Jupiter, pity it is under the circumstances of war…

_- Ay, venga_, Álvaro! – Jason and the other kid turned surprised towards Marcos who moved towards them, still smiling genuinely. – Hi. I. Am. Marcos. _Tú_? – Jason blinked.

- Hum, hi, I'm Jason.

_- Hola._ – He shook his hand so vigorously Jason feared he would break his arm. – Beautiful. This. – He moved his arm around the road and tunnel. – Beautiful. Very Beautiful. – He then brought his hand to his lips hand sent a kiss in the wind. – Beautiful. Very. So. Where do _tú comer, manger_.

- Hum, I'm sorry what?

_- ¿Qué?_

- Do you understand me? – Marcos turned to Alvar.

_- Quijo, no pijo naa de lo que disse ejte hijo de Hera. _(_**Guy, I don't understand anything this son of Hera says).**_

_- ¡Marcos, ya te dije, es hijo de Júpiter, su patrón es Juno, no al revés! __**(Marcos, I already told you he's a son of Jupiter, his patron is Juno, not the other way around!)**_

_- ¡Ah! ¿Pero por qué? ¡No pijo porque! __**(Ah! But why? I don't understand why!)**_

_- Mira, te lo cuento luego, ¿vale? – _Then he turned back to him. – Sorry, Jason his asking for the food. – Jason blinked.

_- Hum._

- I agree with Marcos. – Said the strange lad, clapping his hands like someone that has done a good business. – I'm starving, let's go. – The two started walking towards the army.

- Hey! Wait. You can't simply enter the camp like this!

- Quijo, a ver. I y Désiré, hungry. You y el _catalán_, business. Us ate. Jaime! Alisia, _Anda, que no' vamo'_. – Jason was flabbergasted as they all walked inside Camp as if it was their home.

_- Entrando como en casa de Paco_. T-t. Let them be, this guys are like this; but probably it will be the best thing to do.

- What?

- Eat. If I have to be sincere I think better with my belly full. – Jason could have stared at him forever if Nina hadn't suddenly appeared:

- Are those Désiré, Jamie, Marcos and Alicia? Tell me they're not. – Alvar sighed.

- Sorry, Nina, they are. They haven't changed in what? Six years?

- Six. It still feels as if it was yesterday. – Alvar nodded gravely.

- However, which is the situation? You seem quite at ease.

- It was, until Lex killed a member of the Legion in our territory, with a quest to fulfill. – Alvar visibly flinched at those words but remain silent. – Otherwise two days ago we lost our Praetor and now you have come in front of the wolf's mouth.

- Ah, interesting. Nina could you…

- Centurion Nina, centurion Jason. Who are these strangers? – They turned to see the two praetors and an outrage Octavian.

- Praetors, this are the friends Felix said he would sent to help us…

- …avoid a confrontation with Lex. – Alvar interrupted. He walked forward his hand extended and a diplomatic smile printed over his lips. - My name is Alvar. I apologize for the lack of respect my fellows have shown, we've been travelling for weeks and a few days ago we were left with no suministres… - He looked over their shoulder before muttering. – In fact Marcos, our Iber fighter, had the good idea to leave them near the horses, in the morning we found a bear cooking our breakfast and we were also left to go find our mounts in the middle of the forest. Lucky us we had taken one more than necessary, one fell over a canyon. It was obvious Marcos' horse was as dump as him, no surprise he had chosen it.

- Oh and how are things going for Felix?

- Not really good, Lex may seem intelligent but he's as narrow minded as a knot.

- Oh and listen…

- I can't believe he already won them. – Nina muttered in his ear, Jason turned around to face her, her arms crossed over her chest, her eyes narrowed on the back of the tall Cuban.

- What do you mean? – She nodded pointing at him.

- In less than five minutes he already holds them by his lead, its madness.

-…Yes, of course, but… Nina! Jason! Go make sure our guests are welcome in the mess, would you?

- Yes Praetor. Come on Jason, you need to meet them.

The mess was a mess, everyone kept eyeing the four new comers that sat in the centre, the 16en years old had his legs over the table, the girl was sitting next to him playing who knows what while Marcos kept laughing and punching the table as his cup fell over his food. All around them the wind nymphs were going to be overcharged. Already some had gone inside the kitchen and hadn't reappeared. Then again, who can eat at three in the afternoon? Nina pushed him slightly forward, stepping out of the mob of people around the travelers.

- Nina, oh my goodness! It's so good to see you! – Désiré stood up and quickly reached them, and kissed Nina's left hand.

- Oh come on, Désiré, no need to do this.

- Ah, Nina, you're the shining sun in this place. – Nina huffed trying to suppress a delightful laugh. – So this is your Camp? Really well organized, well no surprise, you're Romans! But tell me how have been your six years since you left…well, were obliged to leave?

- Good, I…

- Marcos! Move, leave some space for our anfitrions! You as well Jamie! – He turned towards him, a smile imprinted on his lips you can sit next to Alicia, don't worry, she's a very nice girl. – Alicia, immediately grabbed his arm and pushed him down next to her.

- Hey, you must be Jason, I've heard a lot about you these days. Son of Jupiter, huh?

- Um, oh yeah, yeh Jupiter is my father, of course.

- Amazing, so you must be quite powerful don't you?

- Alicia, come on, ye're with me, don' flir' with him in fron' of me. – Jason took a few seconds to realize what he said and to understand it; when he finally understood he blushed furiously. In a very smart way he opened his mouth trying to find an excuse. But she whipped her head around hands on her hips.

- Excuse me player, but he's the guy that has let you in so shut it.

- God's sake. – He muttered before shooting him a deadly glare.

- Ye know wha' lad? I'm thirs'y and this idio' of Marcos drop my cup, would you mind go lookin' for another for me?

- Excuse me?

- Ye heard. Go find another cup.

- Do you think I'm your servant?

- Ye're the one tha' allowed us in, lad. Ye mus' make sure we're happy.

- Because?

- 'Cause then, if you don' I'll go mad and you don' need tha', trus' me.

- And why would I do it. – Jamie shrugged nonchanaly.

- 'Cause I'm Sco'ish, we're the bes'. – Jason's anger flared, without thinking twice he took Marcos cup that was halfway to his lips and shove the liquid over his face.

- Jason!

- ¡Hey Capullo! ¡Eso era mío!

- Putain de merde!- Désiré exclaimed, looking completely dumpfounded.

- You wanted a cup, there you have it. – The Scot looked down for a second before standing up, Jason had just the time to leave the table before two arms caught him by his arms pit and lifted him.

- Let me go!

- Jamie! Come on!

- He wan's to play? He'll ge' it. – Everyone parted quickly out of his way as he ran, Jason over his shoulder, trashing as much as he could

- PUT ME DOWN, NOW! – Jamie dropped him into something soft and smelly. Holly shit. – You fucking, bastard! You didn't need to drop me in shit! – Jamie was smiling looking quite self-satisfied as Jason tried to take off the excrements out of his clothes.

- Now son of Jupiter, tha' was fun.

- Oh, shut up! – Jamie couldn't hold it anymore. He burst out laughing before putting an arm over his shoulder.

- Come on, le's go, kid. Jus' go change, take a shower. – Jason looked at him, then he cruched slightly tokk some of it and threw it inside his shirt. – HEY! – Jason started to run just to be caught by a ball. He turned to see the Scot ready with another one in his hand. Jason picked another one and they started playing like kids, laughing and insulting each other until someone said:

- This is truly disgusting.

_**I wanted to do a lighter chapter for you, since it's going to be Christmas and all the movies are truly stupid there days in TV. Yeah Marcos is stupid, so what? He's not Sergio he's a girl I met and I was amazed, I still think she was making a huge prank on us. Then Jamie, well if you're a Scot reading this...Jamie is a friend of mine as well, this is not a stereotype. **_

_**So, like Sergio Ramos said: Morry Crisma, everyone!**_


	16. Alvar

Jason looked up to see almost the entire camp looking at the two of them covered in holy shit up to their noses. The sudden awareness of the show, the way the praetors tried to hide their disgust, the few snickering children of Rome that eyed him… Blushing, he dropped what he had on his hands and…

- Yee, lad. Ca'ch tha'! – On a second his face was completely covered in excrements and his butt rest on top of it as the entire congregation exploded in an attack of laughter. Jamie rolled next to him, grabbing his sides. Jason stood, whipping the shit out of his eyes and face with his shirt. That moment was enough for him to let a few humiliated tears fall from the corners of his eyes.

- Jace, you okay? – He lifted his face from his shirt to look inside Reyna's as she let her arm rest over his shoulder extremely lightly, who would blame her; from behind arrived Dakota and Gwen.

- Yeah, I'll be fine. – Trying to shove aside the remaining tears that threaten to flow against his wishes.

- Freaking jerk. – Dakota muttered glaring daggers at Jamie's figure on the floor as he rolled, laughing to his death. Nina recovered quickly and smiling the aftermath walked up to Jamie.

- That's enough Jamie, you've hum…

- Hey! Don' touch me! – He exclaimed throwing his arms in a grand manner, causing the laughter of a few fellows. – You don' touch me, ye ge' tha'? Go' it? – Nina grabbed the hand that was pointing at her face. – Aah! She's gonna bea' me! Please stop this mean girl! – Nina opened her mouth to react – Ah, please Alvar! Protect me! – Pleading he ran to hide behind Alvar, this one rolled his eyes exasperated.

- Jamie, leave your stupid hiding place and move your podex. – Alvar said.

- Yeh! – Jamie exclaimed. – Ye heard him, Nina, move you're fu'ing podex!

- Jamie. – Alvar said. A dangerous echo echoing _**(ja ja)**_ in his voice.

- What? – They all suddenly turned towards the...what was his name again? – A ver a ver. ¿What. The. Hell ejta pajando aquí? Coño que no pillo: Al crio ese le meten la cara en shit, then Jaimito rolls in mierda, Nina comes y ataca, without attacking, a Jaimito and Jaimito cries? What the _fup_? _**(I'm not going to translate, I'm not even sure I understand him)**_

- Marcos, you're a disaster. Just stay away.

- Quijo, o me habla' en cristiano o no te pillo._**("Please speak to me in Christian 'cause I don't understand you" I hate this expression, specially the way it's used nowadays (it has **__**NOTHING **__**to do with religion by the way…officially.) **__**…gghnnnpfffft!)**_

- Marcos, ¡Pi-ra-te! – _**(=get out)**_ Alvar's face was becoming darker and darker. Marcos, who finally seemed to understand the first degree's meaning of the sentence nodded after giving him the "I'll kill you later" look. He turned on his heel and left. The Cuban huffed in annoyance. – Now! Jamie, get out of there as well! – The anger in his voice made Scotland jump out of his skin, suddenly looking much more like one of those guards in a revue. If he had been wearing a costume someone could have taken him for a Swiss guard or even one of those guards that stayed in front of Buckingham palace just to attract all the tourists like bees to food. Also you could have taken him as a sculpture, broken to pieces and full of pigeons' excrements; like the one that was in Barcelona which had been dressed in _blau-grana_ just to promote a new shirt for a football, in the English term of the word, Spanish team. Of course Jason only stopped to the similarity of his pouty face and head held high, not all that useless information that a nerdy, friky narrator could give.

- Sir yes sir! – Jamie exclaimed, bringing his hand in a military-like salute. Apparently most people had thought of the same thing because half of the congregation started to snicker like idiots. – At your orders, sir! – Alvar just walked away shaking his head, muttering something so low no one heard.

- Take a shower. We'll talk of this later. – Jamie smirked at Jason, leaving his acting and left calmly. The congregation began to scatter away until only Nina, the Praetors, Octavian, Désiré and Alvar were left. Jason and his band stood there, shifting from one foot to the other.

- Centurion Jason. – The Praetor called. – Please, go take a shower. We will call you later on to talk about…your behaviour. – That was enough to make his stomach chill down.

- But, my Praetor…

- No "buts". Obey, centurion Jason. - Jason felt the salty tears threatening his eyes again. Quickly, feeling left out and betrayed, he nodded and walked out to the showers not giving time to his friends to catch up with him. Alone, under the spray he let his mind go lose on ways to revenge on Jamie for leaving him with such dirty sheets to clean. He abandoned himself in a warm pool finally relaxing.

- Hi lad. – Jason jumped out of his skin as Jamie sat down next to him.

- Hi. – He answered in a bitter cold voice Jamie didn't seem to take notice.

- Wha' a fun we had, didn' we? – Jason stared at him as he played with the water. – Huh?

- No. – He laughed.

- Really? I can' believe you.

- If you say that it's funny to lose your post of Centurion after barely a week, no thanks.

- Come on, lad, they won' take ye ou' for shoving in me face a glass of wa'er.

- What do you know about this Camp? How can you even know? – He shrugged.

- Bah, I know the Sta'es. A democracy, right? Then tha's it, they'll have to le' ye speak, lad.**_ (_****_1)_**

- No, you have no idea what you're talking about. – He turned around, not facing him. He rasps.

- Wha' a melodrama'ic lad we have here! Swee' Jesus, Jason (Tha's yer name right?), ye're worse than Alvar. – At that he laughed. – Good God, fu'ing lad, did ye see him acting such as a good mommy? Oh, he was _so_ annoyed. – He burst out laughing.

- I don't think he was only annoyed.

- Of course no'! But tha's the point. I''s so funny to see him losing his stripes!

Then Jason started to understand him, a nonchalant guy, with nothing to do, probably bored to death that loved to mess around to make the others laugh. Maybe he was starting to "like" this guy. That's when they started speaking about their lives, Jason discovered that Jamie, or _Scotland_ as most of his friends nicknamed him, arrived to Atacara roughly two years ago. Jason on his hand, explained him his arrival at camp when he was barely four, his first years at the school, the Fifth Cohort, the elitism of the Legion; Felix, what he had brought and what he had hidden from them. Jamie was a curiously good listener for an ADHD mocking and extroversive guy and he showed to know as much as he knew of Felix; maybe even more, something dark, something secret about his mother's side of his family. When he asked, Jamie grimaced and changed the subject. Maybe an hour later, Dakota appeared in the baths, he walked up to them, looking surprised to see them together.

- Hem, guys. The Praetors sent me to go look for you. They want you in the Principia in five minutes.

- Okay we're going. – Jason said.

- Ah, lad! Come one, there's no fire. No need to run!

- We should get going. – He puffed again and leaned down.

- Ge' goin' I'll ca'ch ye. – He turned to look at Dakota before shrugging and leaving the baths.

Once in front of a mirror he made sure he was presentable and left with Dakota to get to the Principia. Once out he felt again the terrible sense of having seemed like a perfect idiotic clown. As they passed others the snickers erupted behind his back and a quite clever kid even found him a nickname: _Jokey_. They stood in front of the Principia, waiting silently for the praetors to call them in. Jamie arrived a few minutes later with a new white shirt and the same broken jeans he wore before.

- Hello, again. – That's when the door burst open, a furious Octavian left, fuming in anger.

- I've warned you! We shouldn't even let them in! – He exclaimed, red pepper.

- Hi! – Jamie exclaimed. Octavian passed them without even looking but with a clear mow of distaste. Nina sighed.

- Please come in, they're waiting for you.

- Hello Nina. – Jamie said kissing her cheek. She moved away frowning.

- Ugh, you had to put your pants on again, didn't you?

- Course! Where's the fun then! – She rolled her eyes.

- You're amazingly stupid.

- Thanks! I try to. – With that he walked in. Nina shared a quick look with Jason

- Good gods, let's just wish he matures. – Letting him enter she closed the door.

* * *

><p>You've all been punished, at least once every year by your parents who you know that they love you, and if they don't you've got a serious problem and youwe know it. Jason knew he was being reprimanded by two people who didn't really like him, even hate him in Gary-something's case. Nina, who still felt sour-hearted by Gary's accusations throughout the elections scowled, her back turned to them, and smirk sarcastically at every single word he said. Alvar and Jamie stood back turned to each other, half listening at what they said. Jason stood in the middle of the room, trying hard not to look at his feet and trying to keep away from his eyes the hurt and specially the hate that was building up on him towards the praetor. He hadn't brought him here to reprimand his behaviour, well, only he had mainly being showing him his ruined clothes and had been bringing back everything he had done this lasts months. It was obvious he felt humiliated for having lost against a twelve years old boy. Finally the other praetor intervened telling him he was getting off of topic. By the end Jason wasn't listening anymore, he just felt in his ears the roaring gurgle of hurt and his head felt closed, turning around a few words, those words that had hurt him more and kept replaying them, feeding that growing hurt and hate. He was so engrossed on building those emotions that he barely heard the praetor asking him:

- Have I made myself clear?

- Yes. – He nodded cursing him under his breath. The praetor sat, waving his hand in dismiss.

- And Alvar we've made it clear for your companion too; isn't it?

- Of course. – He bowed and walked out. Dakota stood up, Jason thanked him with a smile for his support but kept his head down, those dangerous feelings still swimming freely in his head.

- So how did it go?

- Awful. – They walked out of the Principia and towards the mall. They ate in silence. On the way to his stable, Reyna gave him a warm sad smile; he nodded thanking her before sitting down next to Gwen.

As they left Alvar walked up behind them.

- Grace, would you mind to show me around. – Jason looked at him stunned. – Don't worry I've warned your superiors so they will let me take you.

Before he could open his mouth he had already dragged him away from the mall and his friends. Jason obeyed, he made an exceptional tour to Alvar; as he did so he studied him from a peripheral angle; Alvar walked next to him, hands on his pockets, his back extremely straight looking from his left to his right, his dark eyes stern, cold, his face serious as if he was studying everything, like an engineer that prepares the defences for a battle. Something about his poise seemed annoyingly calm, almost arrogant, as if he owned everything he saw.

That annoyed feeling continued as they reached the hill in between the temples' hill and the legion's camp. Jason sat down on a rock as Alvar walked forward, nodding for himself, then, softly, slowly he froze letting a soft sigh brush his thin full lips, his face seemed to crack as the hills slowly turned golden and the sun reflected his blinding arcs over the glowing temples and the Little Tiber suddenly became a silent and peaceful, sleepy, snake resting in the sun, showing its shiny argent scales to the naïve voyager. Slowly he closed his eyes, a small smile appearing. Jason felt a chill form just at the end of his neck and spread quickly all over his body.

But as soon the feeling of ecstasy appeared it dropped to the ground as a dream we reject with sorrow. His arms fell again at his sides and his face retook its hard, unreadable expression. Jason didn't understand anything then. He sat there, studying the Cuban as he turned to look at him. He puffed a non-amused smirk and walked towards him, still not looking at him in the eyes.

- I'm not surprised Felix wanted to go back to Atacara. – Jason's eyebrows furrowed. – Please, don't get me wrong. – He turned again to look at what he had been contemplating before. – It is so similar to Atacara…it is terrific. Terrific and, at the same time, it feels extremely wrong. It seems too good to me, too perfect, like a utopia, impossible to reach. It almost seems as if it is telling you to find what is wrong. In Atacara everything is wrong, Atacara shouldn't exist but this… - He sighed, finally turning to look at him. A nostalgic sad smile spreading his lips. – Don't care of what I said, it is without interest. – They stayed in silence after that. Jason looked back at the temples. A nagging thought started to build up in him as Alvar stayed next to him in silence, suddenly without even thinking the consequences his question might have he sputtered:

- How do I know I can trust you? I mean, I know Felix sent you and that Nina trusts you but I've seen you winning the praetors saying three words and then…well I don't understand what you're doing here exactly. – Alvar looked at him from his posture; a small soft rictus appeared in the corner of his lip as he sat down next to him.

- How can you trust me? That's a good question. I don't think Felix trusts me completely but hopes he can do. – He sighed. – In fact I'm not sure if you _should_ trust me. Let me go three generations back. My great grandparents came from Spain; my great grandfather was born in Reus which is a city in the East of Spain. He was an anarchist as I am. When the Civil War broke lose he was seventeen, he was one of the few who managed to survive the Battle of the river _Ebro_in 1938. He said it was that experience that convinced him on becoming a full hearted anarchist. Once they allowed him to leave the battle field he fled to France, convinced to never come back. He managed to flee to the West of the country where he entered a boat that carried him to Mexico. There he met my great grandmother, she had abandoned Madrid just before the city went under _siege_, and she had left all her family back there except for her mother that escaped with her they were both communist convinced to the smallest hair they had. A year later they married. They tried to settle in Mexico like many others republicans that had fled the country after the _Levantamiento_ of Franco and the absolute incapacity of the Republic to stop it but they didn't feel comfortable there. So when Castro, in 56, started his social revolution my great grandfather went fighting for him. – Alvar snorted. – He had fled from a Civil War, he was an anarchist that claimed pacifism and there he was fighting for another dictator.

- But aren't arnachos anti-pacifism? – Jason enquired. Alvar sighed.

- At the beginning it wasn't but nothing stays the same, Grace, everything ends up corrupting, especially if they happen to be a dream. Anyway, he befriended Castro and they settle in Cuba. My family has been living there ever since. We've become one of the most corrupted families on the island; I couldn't stand that so one day, without telling anyone, I stole my brother's cycle and left. I got into a boat that made us leave the country illegally. The trip was everything but nice and calm. Imagine a twelve years old kid, from a rich family, legacy of an ancient god and culture, surrounded by strangers, and then imagine the worst and you can picture it. At least the ship didn't sink. A woman took pity of me and took me under her wing next to his three kids, the older got jealous and made my life impossible. Once we reached Mexico I left. Somehow I found Atacara, I was almost thirteen and two months later Lex started to attack Nina's house. When they left I stayed there, for some reason I felt at home, as safe as you can feel when you're surrounded by fanatics and mafias, because Atacara is just a huge free-pay quarry for them. Somehow I managed to stay a bit away from them. With the money I stole from my family I managed to get some kinds of privileges, mainly for education, books and stuff. That's how I discovered existentialism which has brought me some troubles with our gods.

- Why?

- Because an existentialist refuses the belief of the existence of a superior, or superiors, being that _control_ our life; that we're predestined to become or do something. That's why I despise this world also.

- Well. – Jason intervened. – Knowing that you're a legacy of a god wouldn't be enough to reject that idea?

- It is. But Grace, if someone offered you the opportunity to change something you hate and you loath wouldn't you be ready to do anything to change it and you would take the opportunity whatever the cost is?

Jason couldn't respond. In the black eyes of the man that sat beside him he felt his own thirst reflected, those few words written over his soul: "I am lord of myself and of the Universe, I am and I want to be it." **_(2)_** That battle without end with one-self to become better, a battle worthy to be fought by any emperor and human.

- Now Jason, do you think you can trust me?

* * *

><p><strong><em>(1) Hearing the news with all that compromising info about states investigating on other people own business suddenly makes this statement a joke and now that we hear that the "first modern democracy" of Europe is also – they couldn't be less – has also done the same makes you wanna laugh so hard. In Spain we can almost imagine Garzón (who's a judge that was expelled for doing the exact same thing by moving all those excrements away to take out many cases of corruption in the country) laughing his head off or being extremely incensed.<em>**

**_(2) Jeunes gens, don't you find this quote from Corneille magnificent? No? why are you reading this then? No now seriously, thanks for reading and for your pacience. If you haven't finished your exams I wish you luck. Oh, no, please don't thank me. I'M DONE! XD Holly Friday 14th :D_**

**_"IT'S A NEW DAY, IT'S A NEW LIFE FOR ME! and I'm feeling good!"_**

**_(now seriously Matt, I love you but why did you have to pass me when I was the only one that loves you and doesn't want you for herself only? Oh and next time don't show a Spanish or Catalan symbol in your futures concerts (if you're in Spain, don't take a flag who saddly bear the symbols of faxism (you didn't knew, we know) and don't do like Justin Bieber who went to Madrid thinking "okey I'm going to Spain and Madrid so I'll put on a Barça's shirt on to show that I like and support this team" (poor boy who didn't knew that the Real Madrid and the Barça couldn't look at each other that year). Create yourself a flag or a symbol, like Estopa who have a pig for the entire world!) _**

**_F_****_or those who have been lost ¡n this crazy ranting (I just didn't got the chance to tell Bellamy, you'll forgive me) I like Muse and Estopa. _**

**_Bye, see ye soon._**


	17. Alvar-2

Jason tried hard not to walk over his bed sheets as he tried to catch up with Nina and Alvar who walked well ahead of him. Puffing through his mouth he finally reached them, cutting short their conversation.

- Well Jason, good morning. – Nina said with a smirk. – Did you get hold up by your loving bed?

- Almost, - he answered, deciding to play her game. – I got caught by her twin: Melisa, from the Third. – Nina laughed as she handed her favourite dagger to Terminus.

What Jason hadn't seen, or should we say, hadn't _been able_ to see was the murderously jealous glare Reyna had shot the girl that had been flirting with him since he left his bunk; then she had thrown a couple of steaming pancakes over her neck, something very much unlikely to happen out of the usually controlled daughter of Bellona and Jason, surprisingly, hadn't been in the scene since his bed-sheets took him out of that mall to be able to hear Octavian rant on and on about what a crazy idea it was to accept those barbars inside their camp and ow! Even worse, _inside_ New Rome! This was an unacceptable risk that the Legion was taking, as if it didn't have enough enemies outside its lines.

He wasn't totally wrong, who likes to have rats running inside his house? No one, unless they need to empty their fridge in one hour and it's completely full. Another reason to consider him trustworthy, well Jason didn't think he could go that far, was the fact that Jamie and Marcos had slipped over the Promerian line to leave a centipedeinside his bed. Octavian woke up at the first hour of that morning his body aching and screaming around the camp with only a pair of boxers filled with bunnies. Pity Jason couldn't use a camera to immortalise that image. When Octavian had seen the entire Camp holding back their laughter his reactions had been of covering the designs and then scream at the top of his lungs, his face completely red: _This isn't funny! What in the gods name was that thing?!_ Of course no one answered but Jamie and Marcos were roaring their hearts out behind the barracks.

The council was more filled than usual, thousands of ghosts floated around muttering as they eyed the new comers that sat at one side of the council next to the senators. Jason still wasn't used to sitting in those grades; the place made him fill so small it was intimidating but the thought of having to have to face them all sitting as praetor… An overwhelming nausea caught his throat as well as a trembling emotion on the depths of his stomach, a feeling that seemed to calm and re-enforce his dread at the same time. It reminded him also of that stupid unlikely to end as planned prophecy that he either tried to ignore and that he turned and turned over in his head; what was supposed to happen before of an equinox?

The Praetors called for attention and Jason quickly slipped next to his elder centurion; he was still the youngest in that room, in eight months he would be thirteen and he would have served the Legion for almost seven years. Craig – something rose from his sit, clearing his throat. The senate fell into silence a minute after, the nervousness could have been read by a mute and Jason couldn't help but notice the same feeling he had felt back when Felix had appeared at Camp Jupiter. Craig raised his palms towards the public.

- Thank you for coming. I believe you know what we have to discuss today. – His palms fell to his sides. – As you all know yesterday we welcomed, with the neutrality of the auguries over that matter, some peregrins come from Atacara, following the orders of our comrade Felix. – He paused again, gulping slightly. – Nevertheless we have received many complaints from this Senate about this decision. We are so, proposing you a common and public vote to judge this decision and accept or refuse the entrance of Alvar's parlemential team.

- Coward. – Someone muttered under his breath. Jason turned to look at Jamie wincing at Alvar's piercing grab on his arm. Thankfully, only the senators from the Fifth and the Forth had noticed. Meanwhile Marcos nudged Désiré asking him for a translation.

- Augur Octavian, might you have the grace to explain your arguments? – Octavian rose from his seat.

- Thank you, Praetor. My friends, most of you have witnessed the six years that that son of Dagda, Felix, has been between us. And although I agree that he fought brilliantly for Rome when those hellhounds attacked us three years ago and saved us most of all and was trusted enough to be proposed the sit for Praetor this Celt has never been one of us. His constant refusal of power can only be explain as a way to pass more unseen and be able to spy on us and send such information to his supposed rival Lex. Felix is no other than another barbarian whiling to destroy Rome's strength to allow their gods raise and destroy us. Yes my friends; those are the reasons why he first accepted to be centurion, so he could spy on our decisions. The excuse of his supposed quest his father, lord Dagda, gave him is only another invention of his. Alvar and his _friends_ are only a way of distraction to keep on with his lie and distract us from our real threat. Mount Othrys is still weak, the Titans are still starting to form out; we should use the time we still have to raze Atacara to shreds and cut Felix's head and send it to the Titans because, my dear friends, there isn't any conflict in Atacara; they have all joined long ago the Titans.

- Liar! That's the only thing that you truly are. Liar! And you say that because you know his way a better leader than you and that most of the ones that are in this room! - Jason exclaimed angrily, jumping from his sit. Octavian looked outraged for being interrupted. The few that agreed with Jason stood up exclaiming as well. – He's done more for the Legion than you will ever do!

- What does a mere member of the Fifth has to say about this? – He hissed. – You and your Cohort are as good as garbage to this Legion!

- Senator Octavian! Mind your words! – Exclaimed the other praetor rising to her feet at the same time as the other senator of the Fifth.

- If you consider us as good as them why don't you chase us out too! – Exclaimed the other centurion, pointing Octavian with an arched broken finger.

- Silence! – Alvar stood up with such anger that even Octavian looked taken aback. – If this is what you call the glorious Rome then I can understand why Lex would be wishing to destroy it. It would save the world from a major and terrible headache! – A pondering silence took place. Alvar sighed before putting his hands behind his back, his eyes closed. – I know I am not one to talk. – His voice was soothed and calm now. – I know most of you don't like the fact that a stranger gives lessons and we didn't like it either. Most people loath it but not all. Felix is one of those that take everything and listens to everyone even thought he would probably disagree. – He paused. – I agree that he isn't perfect, he has many flaws, and his loyalty towards his father and stubbornness to succeed in the quest he gave him has almost cost him everything he has now. But Felix isn't a spy as Octavian here proclaimed at all four winds. Felix will be many things but he is not a spy. Felix and Lex haven't been able to speak at one another since the day their respective parents gave them two quests completely opposed now almost eight years ago. Yes, Atacara is facing a civil war since I arrived. Your friend Mat, son of Mercury, and his friends weren't the first. We tore Robison's family to shreds. Only one survived: Nina. Otherwise, those who opposed to Lex's policy have been chased all around and sometimes executed even before that terrifying night. – He stopped. He was at the feet of the praetors facing defiantly the Senate. – Your supremacy has been blinding you for too long. Do you think Felix has been strolling around since he arrived to Atacara? In four months Lex has tried seven times to organise an attack against New Rome. Seven times that Felix has managed barely to control him and believe me if I tell you that Lex has more chances to win than Felix. The terror Lex has created over our population is too strong for Felix to win. The only thing that might change that weight is your understanding, children of Rome! You're the only thing that might show to the undecided that there is hope to believe in Dagda's quest.

- Alvar. – Nina intervened. – They don't know in what consist this quest. – Alvar looked slightly amused.

- Funny. Anyway Dagda gave him the quest to succeed to join, or at least to manage a peace truce between New Rome and the_ barbarian_ living at the other side of the old border, your cooperation is more than needed obviously.

- Why do you think we would like to make a truce? Have you forgotten our cry? Conquer or die. We should march into Atacara now that we have to opportunity and raze it to dust. – Désiré stood up; his eyes had a glint of fear as he looked at Octavian with horror.

- What are you suggesting legacy of Apollo? That we give that information willingly? We're here to come to a diplomatic agreement not a two front war, for Ra's good name.

- Ra? – Jason mouthed to the other centurion, he shrugged.

- You've told us Lex's interest on attacking New Rome. You might have forgotten that we are Romans, we're ready to go to war against anyone!

- Included the Time Lord Saturn? – Alvar intervened. He turned to look at Octavian, then at the Praetors. – I have seen your camp and you do look ready to response any attack. Nevertheless your weaponry is limited, your reserves on Imperial Gold almost finished by a few decades of misjudging your enemies. We have our reserves full for years of civil war, our mines are used and exploited every day 23 hours out of 24; our weapons are lighter and better than yours. Don't underestimate Atacara, the geography will help us in a guerrilla, we know the climate and everything that surrounds us….

- AND LOS BURRITOS! – Marcos exclaimed helpfully making Jamie roar in laughter and Alvar glare at him. – _Qué? Tengo hambre. __**(you can imagine why someone would mention food in a meeting like this).**_

- And the burritos of course and the tacos too. We could use also Mexican food obviously but that's not the point. The point is that you're not as ready as you think to lead a campaign against Atacara and against Saturn. Other than that, what do you know about Atacara? If Felix fails with your campaign then without any doubt he will have to turn and face you and so will his friends do. Lexio, Lex's twin, is a merciless warrior; he went to Alaska, the "Land-beyond-the-gods" and brought back a trophy that even terrified his twin. Jamie here, even though he's a real headache and idiot, is a flawless warrior and Désiré is a frightening magician even without his wand. And Felix, next to Lexio is unstoppable. – He shook his head facing them all. – You don't have any idea what a bomb you had next to you for six years; his curse will help him more than it will disadvantage him in such a battle. So please, don't play with fire.

- What do you suggest, then, let Lex do what he wants and wait here with our arms crossed? – Craig asked. Alvar smirked.

- No. Cut the resources he gets from the Titans. Fight against your old and real enemies. Saturn still needs a few months to come fully out of Tartarus and he needs at least another year to be able to attack Olympus. Prepare yourselves against a Titan and a memorable battle, children of Rome, a battle that will bring you more glory than conquering a land that won't bring you anything but blood and lies.

- So, what did you think about the Senate meeting? – Nina asked, smirking slightly.

- Disgusting, it's even worse than the Council of a Hundred. Even fuller of hypocrites. – Alvar spat with a light smirk over his lips.

- You won them though; seven against three. Not bad. – Désiré said, playing with a strange ivory staff.

- Hum. Now we must help them face Saturn and his second, Krios. – Jason, who followed them from a few feet afar, grabbed Jaimie by his arm to get his attention. He felt a knot take place on his throat as he did it.

- What?

- Is it all true? – He asked awkwardly, Jaimie frowned.

- Huh?

- Everything that Alvar said in the meeting is true about Atacara? – He shook his head in an uncomfortable manner.

- Wha' do ye expect? Alvar is as good with his speeches as me with an axe. He's a poli'ician of the old school.

- So everything was a lie, then? – His superiors would adore that.

- Atacara is exhaus'ed by the war and we're not as strong as Alvar insinuated; nevertheless our weapons are tougher to break than yers and even though everyone fears and knows Lex since he was a kid no one can imagine what he would be able to do in any situation. Besides, we don't know what quest his father gave him.

- What do you mean by…?

- Lex's quest is a mystery. – Jason jumped as he turned to look at Alvar and Désiré who had join the two of them. – We can only guess in which direction it throws him.

- Alvar. – Désiré intervened. – You know what I think about this matter, and I start to believe that Tenochtitlán…

- I know your theory. Nevertheless would Lex be able to move as much people as he has done alone, without a real help?

- Who knows? As Jaimie said, no one really knows him. Even though he hasn't changed since he was a kid, he's more unpredictable than ever.

- True, but there must be someone else, he can't have done all of those atrocities alone and still be, somehow, sane…Besides, El espejo humeante is a god, Désiré. You should know better than anyone what happens to anyone who plays with a god. – There was a kind of threat and defiance in his voice as they shared a heated and controlled eye contact. Désiré's dark eyes flashed for a second, his jaw clenched in fury for less than a blink. And in that blink Jason was suddenly frightened to stand so close to the Haitian, to have shared the table, even talked a few times. He felt the strange and primal need to clean his hand, throw his clothes away and burn them. It was as if he represented everything that disgusted him most. Without reason, he wanted to unsheathe Ilvis and run its flawless blade through his stomach; feel his sticky red blood run down, surprised and revengeful, towards his hand; Feel his body get heavy over his sword. Let him fall…Gods, Jason thought as he shook his head, trying to calm his head from the dizziness he felt and his throbbing heartbeat. He gulped, surprised at the anxiety he felt to kill Désiré, but it wasn't really for hate. It was fear.

- Jason? – Someone called he looked up and stumbled back, just to be caught by Jaimie's iron grasp. - Are ye all right, lad?

- Yeah. I'll be fine. – He gulped furiously, trying to calm down his nausea. Désiré's eyes glared daggers at him before drifting towards Alvar. And without another word, his lips pressed thin together, he turned on his heels and left the three of them alone.

- Ye shouldn't have le' him leave. – Jaimie murmured. Once they thought Jason was out of hear-shot. He made a small breeze bring their words to him. – Alvar, ye know how dangerous he is.

- I know. – Alvar muttered without enthusiasm. – But how do you think we could control him, Jaimie? I don't trust him to give him more power than the one he already has.

- And the boy? Remember what ye said back at Atacara. Dés is perfect to take example on.

- Jaimie! – Jaimie quickly shushed him.

- Ye know wha' I mean. Besides ye know how much he needs to learn to get heard on that room. We can't let that idiot monologue alone and convince that coward. – Alvar sighed deeply, cursing under his breath.

- They don't trust him, it's something he needs to build up on his own. Getting closer to him by teaching the boy will only make their lack of trust grow. Think that it looks as if we're stepping over their land, getting of their best fighters on our side.

- But he's Roman. He has grown up with them, they know him since he was almost a toddler.

- Maybe. – They stayed in silence for a long time. Jason lost interest on their silence. Suddenly he saw Alvar walk passed them, his hands on his pockets, his head low and a serious frown on his face.

He sat down with his usual partners that were anxiously speaking about the paintball watch that was going to take place that night. Jason quickly fell into the conversation, laughing and joking. For a second he felt again as the child before called centurion, finally he hadn't been called to the main table with the praetors and others centurions and he was glad for it. That table was boring and judging by Jaimie's sore face and Marcos' snores the conversation was as horrible as always. As they made eye contact Jaimie's eyes flared while he drifted his middle finger upwards and the boys around Jason, and himself, erupted in laughter.

Ah, the kitchens had always been wonderful when kids ran around.


End file.
